La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki
by Les Hime
Summary: Un soir, dans leur planque, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'ennuient pour passer le temps ils font de tout...même du karaoke !Lorsque la team Kakashi arrive ça dégénère! XD KakaxIta GaaxSaku SasoxDeida Gros délire à l'horizon ! xD
1. Tout débute avec un horoscope

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

Tout débute avec un horoscope

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Mo-chan_

Il était tard, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait et les membres de l'Akatsuki s'emmerdaient dans leur planque, exceptés quelques uns qui étaient en mission.

Itachi se limait et se vernissait les ongles, Hidan se coiffait avec un soin maniaque avec un peigne, Sasori nettoyait une de ses marionnettes pleines de sang, Deidara lisait un magazine et le chef nettoyait.

-Deidara ! Sasori , râla-t-il, vous avez ramené plein de sable à l'intérieur ! C'est la troisième fois que je balaie et il y en a toujours entre les carrelages !

Ne l'écoutant pas, Sasori ouvrit une de ses marionnettes pour la nettoyer et du sable en sortit, s'entassant sur le sol. Au bord de la crise de nerf, le chef jeta les marionnettes à la porte (sous la pluie , au moins il n'y aura plus besoin de les nettoyer après ! XD).

-Ha tiens, il y a même un horoscope ! dit Deidara toujours plongé dans son magazine.

-Lis-moi mon horoscope, demanda Sasori qui s'emmerdait, je suis scorpion.

-Je m'y attendais --' , soupira Deidara, Hey ! Kisame ! Je parie que toi tu es du signe du poisson ! XD

-Hein ? Mais c'est vrai ! Comment tu as deviné ? s'étonna le requin.

-Bon, Sasori, tu veux que je te lise « travail », « vie active » ou « amour » ? demanda Deidara, pff, je me demande bien quelles conneries ça va dire en amour !

-T'insinue quoi là ? se vexa le marionnettiste.

-Nan mais quelle fille voudrait d'un pantin qui transforme les gens en marionnettes et qui se cache dans un truc hideux ? se moqua le blond.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas au point de m'entraîner à embrasser avec mes mains ! répliqua le roux.

-C'est vrai ? Il fait ça ? demanda Kisame en éclatant de rire.

- Mais non ! se défendit Deidara , Dat is flauwekul ! (Pour nos amis francophones ne parlant pas parfaitement le néerlandais « dat is flauwekul » signifie « ce sont des foutaises »).

-Dis pourquoi ta main gauche bouge bizarrement ? Oo, demanda Itachi.

-Ha ça ? C'est un chewing-gum ! répondit Deidara.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Il peut faire ça avec ses mains ? Oo , dit Itachi.

-Tu crois qu'il se brosse aussi les mains avec une brosse à dents ? demanda Kisame.

-Faut bien, ajouta Hidan, sinon il aurait les bouches toujours pleines d'argiles !

-Hein ? Mais alors ça lui coûte trois fois plus en dentifrice ! s'exclama Kakuzu.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ?!! cria Deidara FOUTEZ LA PAIX A MES MAINS !!!

-C'est bon, t'énerve pas on plaisantait, dit Sasori d'un ton las.

-N'empêche moi je trouve qu'il y avait plus d'ambiance quand Oro-kun était encore là , chuchota Kisame à Itachi.

-Bon ! Sasori ! Je devais te lire ton horoscope ! dit le blond qui s'était un peu calmé, voilà ce que ça dit…


	2. La vierge et le revenant

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

Chapitre 2 : La vierge et le revenant

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Sempai_

_- Bon ! Sasori ! Je devais lire ton horoscope ! dit le blond qui s'était un peu calmé. Voilà ce que ça dit…_

Puis il se tu, laissant durer le suspense. Sasori s'impatientait tandis que Deidara lisait à voix basse. Soudain le blond fut pris d'un fou rire et se pliait en deux.

- DEIDARAAA !

- OUASI OUAIS ! Bon… je lis : Pour ceux qui sont nés sous le signe du scorpion, prenez garde ! Votre Mars est dans votre Sagittaire. Sature ne vous portera pas chance non plus, il a croisé l'elliptique de Vénus. Attention à Mercure, se trouvant dans l'axe de progression de la Vierge et du Verseau…

- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

- C'est l'horoscope se rapportant aux étoiles… expliqua Deidara.

- Mais donne-moi le normal alors ! hurla le marionnettiste.

- Alors ? Santé, amour ou travail ?

- M'en fous, lis !

- « Travail : il est temps de vous y mettre, vous êtes à la traîne ! Niveau relations, arrêter de faire patienter les autres. »

Sasori était scié, les autres étouffaient leur hilarité par de petits toussotements.

- Pfff…

- « Santé : il faudrait commencer à manger du poisson ! » regard inquiet de Kisame « Quant aux légumes, mangez-en tant que vous voulez, ça ne peut vous faire que du bien ! » Zetsu qui s'enfonce dans le sol « Amour : Ne perdez pas espoir, votre âme sœur vous côtoie tous les jours… il ne manque que l'étincelle ! »

Là, Sasori se leva et chercha vainement du regard.

- C'est du bidon ton truc, y a aucune nana ici… Et puis donne-moi ça ! dit l'Akasuna en arrachant le livre des mains de Deidara. T'es quoi ?

- Tu le sauras pas ! . '

- Gnéhéhé… il est Vierge… dit Itachi avec une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.

- Traitre ! èé

- Ohoho, Deidara jeune vierge effarouchée… ricana Kisame.

- Tu veux essayer mon set de manucure ? demanda Itachi.

- J'ai envie de me pendre…

- « Amour » Et rien que pour t'embêter ma Deidarinette… « Elle approche… elle approche votre douce moitié ! »

A son tour de regarder autour de lui.

- Vous le trouvez comment mon vernis ? dit la belette en montrant ses mains à « l'assemblée ». I est beau, bien poli et brillant…

Silence

- Et c'est qui la jeune vierge effarouchée ?! s'emporta le blond.

TOC TOC TOC

- Quelqu'un a commandé une pizza ? demanda Zetsu après avoir réapparu.

- Non, je crois que ça vient de mon armoire, dit le chef.

Tous se tournèrent vers la dite armoire, où était clairement inscrit « Effets personnels du chef… Pas touche ! ».

- Qui se propose pour ouvrir ?

- Moi, c'est mon armoire après tout !

Le chef s'avança, tourna la poignée et…

- Sabaku no Gaara ?!!! s'écrièrent-ils tous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Héhé ' vous allez rire, quand il était inconscient je l'ai mis là avant de passer le swiffer… et je l'ai complètement oublié !

Gaara n'était pas beau à voir : il avait un chiffon sur la tête, était debout sur un tas de balais et de seaux, et il y avait un tas d'essuis pendus à des cintres qui lui cachaient le visage.

- Ben merci, c'était sympa de dormir là… aïe mon dos…

Le Kazekage sortit de l'armoire, et vit avec horreur qu'il y avait une tenue de soubrette accrochée à son bras.

- Hein ? fit-il.

- Heu chef, ça fait quoi là ? Une de vos conquêtes peut-être… remarqua Itachi.

- Baka, il ramène jamais personne ! dit Kisame (je vous dis pas la tête du chef XD)

- Mais non, c'est euh… on va le ranger ! Puis il prit l'habit en dentelle et le fourra dans son armoire, qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un sceau digne de la « cage de Kyuubi ».

- Bon chef, on fait quoi avec celui-là ? demanda Hidan.

- Moi j'ai ma petite idée… dit Itachi avant de former un mini conseil avec les autres.

- Ah ouais cool… dit Kisame.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Gaara qui se pétrifia sur place devant le groupe affichant une tête de loup sanguinaire.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA… (écho)

Un instant plus tard

- Qu'il est pas beau comme ça ? demanda fièrement Deidara.

- S'il fait des défilés on gagnera sûrement du fric, ajouta Kakuzu.

- C'est digne de l'ancien porteur de l'Ichibi ! se moqua Sasori.

Imaginons : Gaara (nu ! XD Gomen overdose de fantasme…) en pyjamas (soirée pyjamas oblige)… et ce pyjamas était… à l'effigie d'un raton laveur ! Beige, avec une queue accrochée au pantalon, et un bonnet assortit en forme de tête de raton laveur.

- Gaara, tu veux connaître ton horoscope ? demanda le blond en reprenant son magazine en main.

Il refusa, encore honteux de son costume.

- Moi je veux bien ! dit Kisame.

- Alors… poisson… Gaara s'assied sur un pouf « Amour : pour cette fois-ci, c'est tombé à l'eau… »

- Ha, Ha, Ha…

- « Travail… »


	3. Phobie et polochons

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

Chapitre 3 : Phobie et polochons

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Tsuki_

_-Travail…_ « Ecoutez l'appel de l'océan… »

- Bah il le fait déjà tout le temps !

- … « Vie active : faites du sport, c'est bon pour votre santé ! »

- Pfff… c'est pas marrant, soupira Sasori, lis celui de Gaara !

- Ok… alors… « Travail : vous vous relâchez ces derniers temps, il faut persévérer ! »

- Ouais, à la place de roupiller ! souligna Itachi.

- La prochaine fois c'est toi qu'on oubliera dans un placard ! menaça Gaara.

- Je reviens ! dit le chef avant de disparaître mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

- Moi je continue, « Vie active : méfiez-vous des animaux comme le panda… »

- C'est n'importe quoi ce truc ! soupira Gaara, comme si j'avais peur des pandas ou quoi que ce soit ! (nda : on s'est prit un délire avec les pandas, ce cher animal reviendra souvent )

- Aaaah !!! cria Sasori, une araignée sur le pouf !!!

- OU CA ??!! hurla Gaara en sautant brusquement.

- Nulle part, pourquoi ? articula Sasori entre deux fous rires.

- Ca n'a pas peur des pandas mais c'est effrayé par une petite araignée imaginaire ! rigola Deidara.

Gaara voulu lancer un regard meurtrier à tout le monde mais ça n'allait pas fort avec sa tenue, et le seul effet produit fut un redoublement des rires.

- Vous allez voir ! prévint le Kazekage.

Il se saisit d'un coussin et le lança vers Sasori mais celui-ci l'évita et… le coussin heurta le nouveau vernis d'Itachi ! La bouteille tomba de la table et se brisa.

- MON VERNIS !!! hurla Itachi, J'AI FAIT QU'UNE SEULE MAIN ! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI MAINTENANT ? AH, DESTIN CRUEL !!

Il attrapa à son tour un coussin et toute l'Akatsuki commença une grande bataille de polochons. C'est là que le chef rentra :

- AAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ?! VOUS ETES PIRE QUE DES GOSSES ! ET MOI QUI AVAIS PASSE TOUTE LA JOURNEE À RANGER ET À NETTOYER ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUT RANGER ET TOUT DE SUITE !!!

L'Akatsuki et le raton laveur national commencèrent à tout ranger pour faire plaisir au chef (ben oui, ils avaient peur d'être privés de dessert XD).

- Et ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la table ?

Tout le monde se retourna et ils constatèrent que la table où le chef avait disposé ses produits d'entretient était cassée en plusieurs morceaux (qui étaient un peu partout dans la pièce) et qu'il y avait de l'instanet partout ! XD (instanet produit de lavage pour les vitres)

- Euuuh… P'être qu'un coussin est tombé dessus… ? supposa le requin.

- Oui, c'est vrai les coussins peuvent parfois casser des objets comme des tables ! affirma Itachi.

- Ou alors c'est une invasion de pandas ! proposa Deidara.

- STOP ! C'est bon : je ne veux pas le savoir ! dit le chef en nettoyant le sol.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki, soulagés, terminèrent rapidement de nettoyer et jetèrent les débris dehors (pour faire fuir les pandas ! XD).

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Itachi.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Deidara.

- Il faut racheter de l'instanet ! pleurnicha le chef.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu ? proposa Kisame.

- Quoi comme jeu ? demanda Itachi.

Et voici le troisième chapitre, c'est la première fic qu'écrit Tsuki ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué vu qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre d'elle à présent mais à chaque fois qu'elle écrit il y a TOUJOURS un panda !!! (Et vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres que j'ai raison !).

Le prochain chapitre appelé « Jeux stupides » sera publié vendredi si il n'y a pas de problème (problème du genre : je me fais renverser par une voiture,ou les extra-terrestres débarquent, ou Kisame vient me tuer dans mon sommeil, ….ect).

Dans le prochain chapitre Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura et Chiyo-baa-san débarqueront !!!


	4. Jeux stupides

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

Jeux stupides

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Mo-chan_

_- Quoi comme jeu ? demanda Itachi_

- Gage ou vérité ! clama Tobi

- Mais quel jeu de con ! râla le chef, c'est moi qui décide : on joue au « roi du silence » !

Aussitôt tout le monde se tut.

- On s'emmerde ! dit Gaara en brisant le silence

- T'AS PERDU ! T'AS PERDU ! cria Tobi surexcité

- Chef ? demanda Itachi

- Ouiiiii ?

- C'est un jeu à la con ! râla le porteur du sharingan

- On fait « Gage ou vérité » ? proposa Tobi à nouveau

- Si ça vous amuse… accepta le chef avec la goutte sur la tempe

Les membres de l'Akasuki commencèrent à jouer à ce petit jeu. Après un moment Hidan interrogea Kisame.

- Kisame ! Gage ou vérité ? demanda le-bien-coiffé

- Heu… vérité ! répondit le requin

- Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'un air fouineur

- Heu… et bien… fit Kisame

Tout le monde attendait impatiemment qu'il réponde

- Attention, tu dois dire la vérité ! lui rappela Zetsu

- En fait… commença Kisame, Oui ! J'aime quelqu'un !

Les autres poussèrent tous ensembles un cri de surprise.

- Je suis amoureux d'une jeune et jolie fille, dit le requin en sortant une photo de sa cape, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler elle s'enfuit en courant (mouahaha pauvre requin ! XD).

- Ha ! C'est… euh… triste ! compatit Itachi que se retenait de rire

- Bon, à toi Sasori ! dit Kisame pour détourner la conversation, gage ou vérité ?

- Gage ! répondit le marionnettiste

Une lueur de sadisme passa dans les yeux du gardien de l'épée Samehada.

- Tu dois embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce ! déclara Kisame, et avec la langue !

- QUOI ? MAIS IL N'Y A PAS DE FILLE !!! protesta le rouquin (la chibi yaoiste, c'est-à-dire : moi, débarque ! XD)

- Tant pis, c'est dommage, ricana Kisame

Sasori se mit à réfléchir sur qui choisir. Pas Kisame : ça le dégoûtait trop, pas Zetsu : il n'aimait pas les plantes vertes et le cannibale pouvait lui pouffer un truc au passage, pas le chef : celui-ci risquait de le virer de l'équipe, pas Tobi : ça ne serait pas possible avec le masque, pas Itachi : au cas où il mettait aussi du gloss (ça colle le gloss), pas Hidan : il tenait à sa vie, pas Kakuzu : il n'était pas si désespéré quand même ! Donc il ne restait plus que…

Soudain, devant tout le monde, il prit Deidara par la taille, l'attira à lui et lui roula LA pelle du siècle. Lorsqu'il se sépara du blond, celui-ci était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Enfoiré ! dit-il en prenant la pose par-fai-te de la jeune vierge effarouchée.

Tout le reste de l'Akatsuki éclata d'un fou rire (Sempai :snif j'ai l'impression qu'on délaisse un peu Gaara là… Mo-chan :t'auras qu'à le faire apparaître souvent dans ton chapitre, allez ouste, sors hors de mon chapitre ! ).

- Hé ben dit ! On aura pas perdu notre soirée ! rigola Kisame

Deidara s'entoura d'un petit cercle d'oiseaux explosifs.

- Si tu m'approches encore je t'explose ! cria-t-il à Sasori avec un air de gamine effrontée

Cette réaction tellement puérile fit redoubler les rires. Lorsque vint le tour de Kakuzu celui-ci choisit « gage ».

- J'ai une idée ! clama Hidan, tu ne devras pas bouger pendant une minute entière, quoique je fasse !

La victime du gage accepta, trouvant cette idée stupide. Hidan lui prit alors son porte monnaie, Kakuzu tendit le bras avec un cri de protestation mais Hidan l'arrêta.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne dois faire aucun geste !

L'autre répondit par un grognement. Le blond commença alors à sortir les pièces une pas une avec un air de provoc. Même pas 10 secondes plus tard le radin se jeta sur lui avec un cri de bête enragée pour le tuer et tous les membres de l'Akatsuki durent se mettre ensembles pour l'arrêter.

- T'AS PERDU KAKUZU ! dit Tobi, T'ES ELIMINE !

- Il m'a décoiffé ! se plaignit Hidan en ressortant son peigne

Soudan quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Il y a encore quelqu'un dans un placard ? demanda Gaara

- Mais non ! soupira le chef en allant ouvrir. Ouiiii ? C'est pour quoi ?

Sur le seuil se tenaient un garçon blond, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, un épouvantail et un fossile.

- Oui bonsoir, nous cherchons notre chemin, commença Kakashi

- AAAAAH ! C'EST LE MANTEAU DE L'AKATSUKI !!! beugla Naruto qui pour une fois était vif d'esprit, RENDEZ-NOUS GAARA !!!

- On m'appelle ? demanda une voix à l'intérieur.

- Entrez, entrez, dit le chef, tu es aussi un Jinchuuriki n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre l'équipe entra.

- GAARA ! s'exclama Naruto en le voyant, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Gaara ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, gêné.

- C'est mignon ! dit Sakura avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- En parlant de kawaï, dit Sasori en regardant longuement Sakura, je te verrais bien en marionnette…

- Hein ? fit la rose

Soudain Sasori eut une idée, il saisit Sakura, explosa la porte du débarras du chef, y prit quelque chose et alla dans une pièce à côté avec le tout. Les autres qui avaient suivi son petit manège en silence avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient voir. Quelques instants plus tard le marionnettiste revint avec Sakura… en habit de soubrette !!!

- Waw ! Sakura-chan ! dit Naruto avec des cœurs dans les yeux

- Vue comme ça tu es encore plus digne de faire partie de ma collection ! lui dit le roux

- Hey ! Sasori ! Tu vas la fermer oui ? s'énerva Deidara de son cercle de piafs blancs

- Hôôôôô, Deidarinette, serais-tu… jalouse ? demanda Sasori

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! râla le blond en montrant les crocs

Kakashi s'approcha de Deidara d'un air intéressé.

- Dites, c'est quoi votre petit nom Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur (Mo-chan : Ouvre les yeux !!!! C'est un mec !!!)

- Hein ? fit Deidara, mal-à-l'aise

- J'aime les filles à fort caractère ! continua l'épouvantail en se collant presque au blond, tandis que ses élèves regardaient faire leur sensei d'un air de traumatisés.

- Pour vous j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde, continua-t-il avec des roses rouges en arrière plan selon une technique apprise dans le Icha Icha Paradise.

Soudain une queue de scorpion métallique appartenant à une marionnette qui venait d'apparaître expulsa le dragueur.

- Hé ben vas-y au bout du monde, dit Sasori d'un ton glacial, et reste-y !!!

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut ! dit Kisame en pouffant.

Plus loin, Sakura tournoyait devant Naruto avec sa robe, puis elle se tourna vers Gaara.

- Dis, comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la pose

Et voilààààà encore un chapitre made by me !!! On sent Deidara et Sasori se rapprocher un peu Je vais faire la ptite présentation du prochain chapitre (écrit par ma Sempai) alors se met soudainement à rire en fait vous voyez repart dans son fou rire.

Sempai : Bon, tu le présente ce chapitre ? ''

Mo-chan : Oui, oui et bien le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle «Le micro entre les mains des ninjas » accueillera le karaoke tant attendu (du moins par moi), en fait c'est presque une comédie musicale !!!! XD

Je le posterais dimanche si tout va bien !


	5. Le micro entre les mains des ninjas

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Le micro entre les mains des ninjas

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Sempai_

_- Dis, comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la pose_

- ……mignonne……

Sakura sourit à Gaara qui, déjà embarrassé, rosit légèrement. Puis elle alla tournoyer devant Kakashi qui entre-temps avait réussi le tour du monde en 5 minutes.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hidan-le-bien-coiffé aux autres

- Sakura, tu veux que je te lise ton horoscope ? proposa Deidara

- Pfff tu fais chier avec ton horoscope ! fit Kakuzu, suivi par le reste de l'Akatsuki

- J'ai une idée… dit Sakura, souriante.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la rose.

- Quand je vais chez mes amies à Konoha…

suspense

- Il y a une chose qu'o fait toujours… s'amuse comme une folle en voyant la tête de tout le monde D'ailleurs c'est beaucoup plus excitant à plusieurs, seul on n'y prends pas trop de plaisir… (nda : réplique de saku spéciale Tsuki-la-perverse :P)

Tous, appart Gaara qui n'y connaissait rien et Naruto qui était lent à la détante, tous les « mâles » s'imaginèrent des trucs classés X (vous avez compris, saignement de nez !!!).

- On fait toujours un KARAOKE !!! dit la fleur de cerisier en souriant de toutes ses dents

Soulagés d'abord, ils prirent ensuite une « tête d'enfant apeuré ».

- Un… un ka… karaoké ? osa demander Kisame

- Oui ! C'est un dvd sur lequel, une fois en route (naaan sans blague), on choisit une chanson, et on la chante en suivant les paroles affichées sur l'écran !!!

- Oooh mais c'est bête ça, dit Sasori en prenant un air (faussement) attristé, on en a pas… tant pis '

- Pas grave, le rassura le chewing-gum, j'en ai un sur moi ! cherche dans son sac

- Elle… elle se promène avec ça dans son sac…

- Elle était sensée me sauver avec ça ? marmonna Gaara

- Voilà ! cria Sakura en courant jusqu'à la tv, qui commence ?

…

- Bon, ce sera moi la première alors, bande de coincés…

Malgré la provocation, personne ne réagit. Sakura prit alors le micro et chanta en dansant. Elle connaissait les paroles pour l'avoir chantée des dizaines de fois, et sa tenue allait parfaitement avec la musique (1).

Hold me baby uki-uki lady  
Stress wa tamenaide  
Touch me baby kira-kira body  
Refresh shiyou  
Hold me baby odorou yo sunday  
Kokoro nimu eiyou wo  
Touch me baby kibun wa holiday  
Hoshizora no melody

(deviné? C'est la chanson « party night » des Digi Charat ! XD je l'imagine bien en sautillant sur cette musique avec sa tenue de soubrette )

Quelques-uns la regardaient avec admiration, certains avaient honte… Mais tout de même c'était pas mal !

- A qui le tour ? demanda la rose, essoufflée

Gaara se leva alors, décidé à ne pas se faire rabaisser encore une fois pas la kunoichi. Elle sourit et lui passa le micro.

- Bon, ben… rougit Je dédie cette chanson à une personne dans la pièce…

Ils virent des cœurs s'afficher sur l'écran, tous étaient curieux de savoir à qui il dédiait une chanson d'amour… Les seules femmes étaient Sakura et…

- Voyons jeune homme, huhuhu, je suis bien trop vieille pour vous… dit la vieille Chiyo en rougissant (elle s'est sentie visée Oo')

- Ne prenez pas vos fantasmes pour des réalités ! --'

Là la chanson (2) commença, une mélodie douce et puissante à la fois (j'essaie de créer une ambiance romantique, soyez indulgents ').

Ti amo, redis-moi ti amo,  
Garde-moi, ti amo,  
Même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu l'aimes aussi,  
Que la vie est ainsi,  
Ti amo c'est mon cri,  
Entends-moi même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongé ma vie,  
Sans toi je ne serais plus moi,  
Je l'envie et je t'aime,  
Comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers lui…

(nda : j'ai changé le « elle » de la fin en « lui » pour que ça fasse réaliste, il parle de Sasuke )

Ils avaient tous des larmes aux yeux, y compris Sakura mais avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Seulement, quand arriva le moment où il dû chanter italien, ce fut un changement radical : tous rirent tellement son accent était nul ! Sakura restait quand même en admiration devant le Kazekage, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il chantait pour elle (à moins qu'il soit gay… là ce serait pour Naruto XD) (Mo-chan : Oui, oui quelle bonne idée ! Avec Naruto ! Avec Naruto ! XD). Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates… Néanmoins elle n'irait pas lui parler tout de suite, elle voulait être sûre (bah oui, les fanficeuses on s'en méfie de nos jours ;) ).

- A mon tour les jeunes ! annonça Chiyo en se levant

Elle saisit le micro des mains de Gaara, mit ses lunettes (ben oui pour lire l'écran…), mit la musique (3) en route et commença à chanter de sa petite voix frêle :

You know I can be found, sitting home all alone,  
If you can't come around, at least please telephone.  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

Tous la regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (plus ringard que ça tu meurs…). Chiyo était à fond dans la musique, dans les passages rock elle imitait une guitare, et elle remuait le popotin (imaginez la scène XD).

- C'est qui l'auteur de ce tube complètement ringard ? --' demanda le chef

- Heu… c'est évident ! C'est… heu…

- Alzheimer la travaille… chuchota Kisame à l'oreille d'Itachi

- Je sais… c'est… prend LA pose Le KING !

on entend les criquets…

- Ce serait beaucoup plus marrant si les autres choisissaient pour celui qui chante, proposa Naruto

- Ouiii super ! approuva Sakura, et d'autres

clip de la musique, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :  charat party night/1

clip de la musique, pour ceux qui connaissent pas (honte à vous, incultes ! ) :  amo/video/x3gp4bti-amomusic

juste le titre de la musique, je n'ose pas aller chercher le clip ! « don't be cruel » de Elvis

Tadaàààà, encore un chapitre de publié, alors pour la suite qui s'appelle « Ridiculisons-les un peu » (il est bizarre le nom de ce chapitre parce qu'on ne fait que les ridiculiser depuis le début XD) il va peut être y avoir quelques petits problèmes : je m'explique : je vais devoir partir vivre pendant une semaine dans un endroit sans internet (COMMMEEENNNT VAIS-JE SURVIIIIIVRE ? TTTT) alors je ne saurai pas publier avant vendredi ! Mais soucieuses de nos lecteurs comme nous sommes Sempai et moi cherchons des solutions. Donc durant cette semaine ce sera sûrement ma sempai qui publiera les chapitres, fera les notes en fin de chapitre et répondra aux reviews (si elle veut bien) (ça sert d'être à plusieurs parfois XD).

Donc moi je reviens vendredi si je suis toujours vivante (ce dont je doute) et j'espère qu'entre temps elle ne fera pas de bêtise ! xD


	6. Ridiculisonsles un peu partie1

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Ridiculisons-les un peu (partie 1)

_Auteur de ce chapitre :Sempai_

_- Ce serait beaucoup plus marrant si les autres choisissaient pour celui qui chante, proposa Naruto_

_- Ouiii super ! approuva Sakura,et d'autres_

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense… dit le blond en fouillant dans son sac

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu en as un… murmura Kisame

- Voilà, le « super » cadeau que Konohamaru m'a offert avant de partir… J'avais oublié de l'enlever…

- Je me sens soutenu, pensa Gaara de plus en plus déprimé

Sur la pochette du dvd on pouvait lire : « Karaoké junior, les plus beaux génériques et chansons de dessins animés ». Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passé leur tour tombèrent dans les pommes (mais la fanficeuse leur administra une paire de gifles et ils se remirent vite sur pied ).

- Pour choisir celui qui va chanter on fait comment ? demanda la jeune vierge effarouchée (alias Deidara )

- Tirage au sort dit le chef

C'est ainsi que dans un chapeau propre à celui de l'Akatsuki (vous savez, le chapeau de paille avec des clochettes…) se trouvèrent des bouts de papier portant le nom de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore chanté.

- Qui pioche ? demanda Sasori

- Une main innocente…

silence, puis tous se tournent vers Tobi

- Surtout pas lui !!! cria Itachi

- Bon, il faut qu'il ait déjà participé… il reste Sakura, Chiyo et Gaara

- Chiyo est marionnettiste, elle peut manipuler les papiers…Gaara aussi avec son sable… réfléchit Kakuzu (quel rapport ? Oo' toute façon vous allez tous y passer !)

- Ouiii c'est moi qui pioche !

Sakura plongea sa main dans le chapeau et en sortit un bout de papier plié en deux.

- Ki…Kisa… pfff c'est mal écrit ! râla Sakura, toute façon on a comprit de qui il s'agissait…

Elle prit alors la liste des chansons et appela les autres, le pauvre Kisame resta en retrait. Il entendait des « hihihi » et des « il va souffrir… » ça e présageait rien de bon.

- Viens Kisame !

L'homme-requin s'avança près de la tv, le micro à la main. Tous s'assirent dans les poufs, et comme il n'y en avait pas assez, Sakura choisit d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Gaara, Deidara sur ceux de Sasori (il s'est plus affalé qu'autre chose) et Itachi sur ceux de Kakashi (ceux qui « offrirent leurs genoux » rougirent légèrement ).

- Attends ! hurla Deidara en courant on ne sait où

Le blond revint avec une perruque rousse qu'il posa sur la tête de Kisame.

- Voilà, maintenant c'est mieux… sourit le blond

(Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Kisame avec la perruque XD)

La musique démarra, le bleu reconnu immédiatement la musique et jura intérieurement de se venger.

Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,  
Doudou c'est bien mieux,  
Tout le monde est heureux,  
Sous l'océan !

Le public se tordait de rire, Kisame blanchissait de plus en plus.

- Grrr maintenant à moi de piocher ! fit l'homme-requin, héhéhé… Itachiii à toiii !

- Oh non… pleura l'Uchiwa

Tous formèrent un cercle.

- Alors on choisit quoi ? demanda Hidan

- Un truc super gênant ! décida Kisame

- Tiens ça c'est pas mal… dit Sasori en désignant un titre

- Ouais mais c'est un duo ça n'ira pas… remarqua le chef

- Sensei, vous irez chanter avec Itachi ! dit Naruto, approuvé par les autres

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda l'épouvantail

- Parce que moi je sais que le héros, dans le prochain livre d'Icha Icha, il va…

- Nooon arrête ! D'accord je le ferai ! cria Kakashi en se bouchant les oreilles

Naruto, ainsi que les autres membres du cercle (je trouve que ça fait mafieux cette expression XD) eurent un sourire triomphant.

- C'est bon Itachi ! annonça Kakuzu

L'homme au sharingan s'avança, et le ninja copieur se plaça à côté de lui.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il

- C'est un duo…

- Ah…

- Allez, mettez en route qu'on finisse vite !

Le texte se mit à défiler sur l'écran, Kakashi commença à chanter.

je vais t'offrir un monde**  
**aux mille et une splendeurs**  
**dis-moi princesse ,n'a tu jamais laisser parler ton coeur?**  
**je vais ouvrir tes yeux**  
**aux delices et aux merveilles**  
**de ce voyage en plein ciel**  
**au pays du reve bleu**  
**ce reve bleu ,c'est un nouveau monde en couleur**  
**ou personne ne nous dis ,c'est interdit de croire encore au bonheur

Itachi se laissa aller après le léger arrêt cardiaque du début, et comprit qu'il devrait jouer les « Jasmines ». Etrangement il se sentait bien, il se sentait attiré par Kakashi, qui en chantant lui avait frôlé la main (en gras c'est Itachi qui chante).

**Ce reve bleu , ****  
****je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux****  
****pour moi c'est fabuleux****  
****quand dans les cieux , nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux**

Itachi rougit en voyant le regard brûlant de Kakashi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Derrière eux, les autres étaient médusés

Kakashi et Itachi: Naviguons dans le temps, infiniment, et vivons ce rêve merveilleux

Ce rêve bleu**  
****Ce rêve bleu****  
**Aux mille nuits**  
****Aux mille nuits****  
**Qui durera**  
****Pour toi et moi ******

Kakashi et ItachiToute la vie…

Les deux chanteurs, à la dernière phrase, se prirent la main, et Kakashi attira l'Uchiwa à lui en le prenant par la taille, plongeant son (demi ?) regard dans le sien… leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

- Hum hum…

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup et virent le public, tous affichant la tête des cousins de Kisame (poissons ). Rapidement ils se remirent à leur place.

silence

- Hem… Itachi… tu dois piocher… remarqua Hidan au bout d'un moment

- Heu oui oui ! Oui… piocher… Tu as raison !

prend un bout de papier

- Deidara, à toi !

Sasori adopta immédiatement le sourire le plus sadique et réunit les autres.

- Celle-là ! dit-il fièrement

Tous s'étouffèrent de rire.

- Deidara, viens !

Le blond se plaça devant la tv. La chanson était lancée, mais il ne reconnu pas la musique (il connaît pas ses classiques, honte à lui !). Ils suivit alors le rythme et commença à chanter d'une voix douce (en suivant les paroles) :

Un jour, mon Prince viendra,  
Un jour, on s'aimera

…

- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CES PAROLES DE TAPETTE ?!!!

Pas besoin de préciser que c'est un fou rire général qui suivit, déjà qu'avant ils se retenaient comme des malades…

- Ca te va si bien Deidarinouchette ! rigola Sasori après avoir reprit un peu d'oxygène

- Et je dois VRAIMENT la finir ? demanda le blond en suppliant le chef

- Non, je crois que tu tes déjà assez pris la honte comme ça… finit-il par dire

- Merci chef ! Bon, je pioche…

silence

- Hihihi… Zetsu !

- Pfff…

se réunissent

- Il faut quelque chose ne rapport avec les plantes, remarqua Kakuzu

- Il y en a une où, dans le clip, une fille fait tourner un poireau… proposa Sakura, mais c'est super difficile à chanter…

- Bah pour une fois qu'il dira quelque chose, appart manger il fait rien

- Ok… Zetsu à toi !

Il se plaça, et tapa du pied en entendant la musique ( Je la connais celle-là… il sourit et prit un poireau (sorti d'où ? OO') Là, comme ça c'est plus réaliste !

Tous : OO

rak-ca-caj   
a rabidabi dynnga  
labrec tandyn landen-lando  
aba rikkata parik pariba  
ribi-ribi-ribi-ris tanden langojaba rel lasdel landej jalo  
a raba-rebe-raba-rubu-dyvdyv j

avu  
baryz darlyl lazdej lando  
badyga daga-daga-daga du du  
dej jalo

( avouez c'est impossible de chanter en suivant les paroles !)

- il a des talents cachés… murmura Hidan

- On ne sera pas venus pour rien, dit Kakashi en riant

Zetsu regarda les deux ninjas, pensant que les suivants à faire des commentaires il les mangerait… (pour son plus grand malheur plus personne ne dit rien) Puis il plongea sa main dans le chapeau.

- Naruto

- Héhéhé, à moi ! annonça le blond, victorieux

- Bon, pour l'autre hyperactif, ce sera quoi ?

Sakura et Gaara, après avoir réfléchi, montrèrent la même chanson du doigt, se touchant subitement les mains (faut préciser le fait qu'ils rougissent ? ).

- Le Roi Lion ? demanda Kisame, étonné

- Oui, celle-là lui ira super bien ! dit Sakura en souriant

- Super… mais avant… commença Itachi

Puis l'Uchiwa fixa Gaara, et tout le monde compris où il voulait en venir. La « troupe » s'approcha de l'Uzumaki.

- Héhéhé… heu… les gars ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça, avec une tête de Psychopathe ?

- Vengeance… murmura Gaara

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de ses cheveux ! décida Deidara

- Hein ??? Mais… AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh…

- Waaah il est trop kawaï !

- Poussez-vous je vois rien !

- Hey chef ! Ils pourraient faire u duo nos deux jinchuuriki ! On gagnerait sans doute beaucoup… (Inutile de dire qui parle - -')

Naruto portait maintenant un pyjamas orange, sur lequel était accrochée une queue de renard. Il avait un chapeau avec des oreilles de kitsune, et avait des gants et des pantoufles assorties.

- Kyaaaa mais pourquoi vous m'avez habillé comme ça ?!

- Comme ça t'es assorti avec Gaara, et parce que

- Pfff… bon, je chante quoi ?

- Tiens, prends le micro ! lui dit la rose en lui tendant l'objet

Le réceptacle de Kyubi rattrapa le micro, mais avait peine à le tenir à cause des gants… Ensuite la musique démarra.

C'est moi Simba  
C'est moi le roi  
du royaume animal

En fond, quelques-un chantaient à la place de zazou (l'oiseau)

C'est la première fois que je vois un roi  
Avec si peu de poils

Je vais faire dans la cour des grands  
Une entrée triomphale  
En poussant très royalement  
Un rugissement bestial

Majesté tu te mouche pas du coude (ça a dû leur faire mal de dire ça, même si c'est qu'une chanson XD)

Je voudrais déjà être Hokage !!!

- Heu Naruto… Tu vois les paroles sur la tv ? Tu vois la tête de mickey qui sautille sur les lettres ? Bah c'est ça qu'il faut suivre… le conseilla Hidan

Je voudrais déjà être Hokage !!!

- Bon il est dans son délire tant pis…

Puis Sakura chanta les rares lignes où Nala devait chanter.

Bizarrement ça te va super cette chanson… se moqua Gaara

Voilàà, encore un chapitre ! Alors pour le prochain : je ne sais pas comment il va s'appeler (« Ridiculisons un peu partie 2 » je présume) et je en sais pas quand il sera publié, ma Sempai s'en chargera !


	7. Ridiculisons les un peu partie 2

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

Ridiculisons-les un peu (partie 2)

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Sempaï_

_- Bizarrement ça te va super cette chanson…se moqua Gaara_

- Oh ça va hein… Le blond piocha. Sasori à toi !!

- Aucune hésitation pour la chanson ! annonça Deidara en la choisissant dans le menu

Une fois en route, Sasori reconnu immédiatement la musique et ses joues s'empourprèrent de joie.

- Attendez !!! dit-il en partant on ne sait où

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ?...

Le nuke-nin revint quelques secondes après avec une chose étrange dans les bras.

- Voilààà… mon Pinocchio ///

L'Akasuna se mit face au « public ».

Sans aucun lien

Je me tiens bien

Je ne titube

Ni ne chancelle

J'n'ai besoin d'aucune main

Qui tire les ficelles…

Il chantait joyeusement, sa petite marionnette à côté de lui faisait une chorégraphie identique à celle de Pinocchio sur l'écran. Sasori, rappelons-le, était face aux autres, il n'avait pas besoin de lire les paroles… il CONNAISSAIT les paroles Oo'

Et en plus il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser.

- Sasori t'es trop kawaï !!! hurla Sakura

Deidara la fusilla du regard, puis la gifla mentalement… il se fit pareil après, se rendant compte qu'il était simplement jaloux. La rose vit une lueur de colère passer dans les yeux de Gaara, elle décida alors de poser tendrement sa tête sur son épaule. On ne voyait plus la différence entre ses cheveux et son visage après…

Une fois la petite chanson terminée, il reprit son air sérieux et « choisit » le chanteur suivant.

- Hahaha, Hidan à toi !

- Je vous préviens, je fais un massacre digne de mon dieu si ce que je vais chanter est ridicule ! èé (j'appelle ça « abus de pouvoir »…)

Là tous eurent des sueurs froides avant de se mettre en cercle.

- Faut quelque chose avec des morts… dit Kakuzu

- Une guerre ? demanda Naruto

- Oui… l'autre jour encore il regardait « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan » à la tv…

- Où est le rapport ? -.-' pensèrent les autres

- Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? proposa Itachi

Après un long moment de discution (ils tiennent tous à leur peau, je compatis) ils appelèrent le bond et démarrèrent la musique.

Il n'y a rien à faire, avec ces païens d'Indiens !

C'est une race de vipères, de bons à rien !

Il faut tuer ces bêtes, d'une balle dans la tête

La vermine, moi, je l'extermine !...

A ce moment il fait voler sa cape (waaah il a du style ! Mdr). Les autres ont des frissons, il se donne à fond… ça fait froid dans le dos !

TOUS DES SAUVAGES !

DES SAUVAGES !

Hurlèrent les spectateurs en brandissant leur poing (à leur place je serais morte de rire ! D'ailleurs quand j'y pense… XD Et faites pas attention, ce genre de scène je l'ai déjà vécue, je raconterai en fin de page si vous êtes sages )

La chanson était longue, il chantait tout, même les paroles de Poccahontas (Sakura avait refusé, elle va pas doubler toutes les nanas quand même !)

- A… (essoufflé)… A… A Tobi !

- On m'a appelé ? demanda une voix enfantine en retrait

- Ouais, à toi de chanter !

- Oh ça tombe mal, Barbie allait justement avouer à ken qu'elle avait couché avec Action Man…

- On s'en fout ! hurlèrent les ninjas

Les Konohaiens (ça se dit ?), c'est-à-dire Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura, eurent un choc en voyant Tobi… il jouait au Barbies… en fait ils ne l'avaient pas vu de toute la soirée, il restait dans son coin.

- Ok ok… mais une petite hein !

Kisame et Itachi se marraient à l'avance, ils avaient trouvé LA chanson parfaite pour « l'homme masqué »…

- Allez, un ! deux ! trois !

Oui vas-y Oui-Oui (Oui-Oui) !

Avec ton beau taxi

En avant Oui-Oui (Oui-Oui) !

C'est toi qui conduis…

- Tobi aussi connaît les paroles O.O'

- Il a l'air abruti…

- Vous pouvez pas me prêter votre armoire pour que j'aille me cacher dedans ? O.O

Furent les pensées du reste de l'Akatsuki ainsi que celles de Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Chiyo et Kakashi en voyant le ninja chanter…

- Je suis presque heureux d'être habillé ainsi… murmura le (beau) Kazekage

( Je me rend compte que Kakashi ne parle pas beaucoup… Mais en y réfléchissant c'est normal -.- : il lit son bouquin… à moins qu'il regarde Itachi :P)

- Voilà finiii ! cria Tobi en courant chercher ses Barbies et, en passant, jetant le micro sur Itachi

- Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda Kakashi en lui relevant le menton tendrement, de façon à plonger son (demi) regard dans le sien

-Non… O///O merci ça va…

- Eh Tobi ! Reviens tu dois piocher le suivant ! cria le Chef

- Barbie ! Je croyais que notre amour était éternel !

… -.-'

- Bon, il n'en reste plus que deux… constata Sasori. Je choisis un chiffre entre 0 et 10, le premier qui trouve chantera !

- Toute façon je ne chanterai pas… râla Kakuzu

- Bon j'ai choisi

Après une série de chiffres proposés, c'est le chef de l'Akatsuki qui trouva le bon.

- Bravooo ! Chef, à votre tour !

Le Chef se prêta au jeu et laissa les autres choisir, mais en pensant déjà à quelques tortures diverses à leur faire (gnéhéhé)…

- Alors ?

- Je pense que vu ce qu'on a trouvé dans son armoire, commença Gaara en regardant Sakura, la meilleure chanson serait…

… suspense !...

- Chef, on a choisi !

- Moi aussi ! (les autres : choisi quoi ? O.O)

Le chef se plaça devant la tv, micro à la main.

Sifflez en travaillant

( sifflets)

Et balai paraît léger

Si vous pouvez siffler ! (et si on peut pas ? XD)

Frottez en fredonnant

Que ça va vite

Quand la musique vous aide à travailler !

Le Chef ne se sentait plus, il n'avait même plus besoin de lire les paroles elles venaient instinctivement. En sautillant, il partit chercher un balai.

En nettoyant la chambre

Pensez que le balai

Est votre bel et tendre

Soudain vous pieds se mettront à danser

Quand l'âme est folle

Le temps s'envole

Sifflez en travaillant !

Aussitôt la chanson finie, se rendit compte de la situation et fila on ne sait où pour se cacher. Les autres en profitèrent pour éclater de rire (ils se retenaient les pauvres).

- Kakuzu, t'es le dernier ! dit Kisame en affichant son sourire de carnassier

- Hors de question !!! cria-t-il

- Héhéhé même si je te donne ça ? demanda Hidan en sortant un billet et une poignée de pièces

Le ninja aux cinq vies lui sauta dessus avec un regard de possédé.

- Comme on te paie, ce sera quelque chose de bien humiliant… commença Deidara

- Venez tous ! dit Sasori en faisant le rassemblement

- Ca ! Oui hihihi ce serait génial ! rigola Itachi

- Mais alors il devra faire ça au refrain… montra Kakashi

- Et on lui mettra ça dans les mains… dit Sasori en montrant l'objet

- T'as ça toi ? O.o demanda Hidan

- Ben heu… oui… C'était un cadeau pour euh… pour ma nièce ! (totalement inventé)

- Ah…

- Kakuzu ! hurla Kisame, viens on va te montrer ce que tu devras faire !

Ils s'exécutèrent…

- CA JAMAIS !

- Oh, tant pis alors… dit Hidan en reprenant l'argent

- Nooooon… d'accord d'accord… fit Kakuzu, vaincu

- Et c'est partiii ! cria Naruto en démarrant la musique

( détails du tableau : Kakuzu, micro dans une main, peluche de Babouche dans l'autre)

(toc toc toc) Tu viens explorer avec nous ?

Viens vite ! Let's go ! Come on !

Tulutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora !

Dora Dora Dora l'exploratrice !

Dora !!! (Kakuzu saute en ouvrant grand les bras)

Babouche et Dora les copains sympas

Sac à dos viens !

Tu es prêt ? C'est parti !

Viens avec nous !

Montre-nous le chemin ! Hey Hey !

Tutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora ! Tutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora !

Chipeur arrête ! Arrête de chiper !

Oh mince !

Dora l'exploratrice ! (saute encore)

Inutile de dire qu'il a l'air ridicule…

( à mon tour d'être humiliée : j'ai même pas eu besoin de chercher les paroles sur le net, je les connaissais déjà -.-' C'est ça avoir une petite sœur de 5 ans…)

- Allez, maintenant donne le fric ! dit Kakuzu en sautant sur Hidan, encore rouge de honte

Et c'est ainsi que tous attrapèrent des crampes aux abdos à force de rigoler ! XD Plus les maux aux fesses en tombant de leur pouf…

Dans son coin, Sasori ricanait en tripotant un disque, et ça attira le regard de Deidara.

- C'est quoi ? dit-il en s'approchant

- Les performances de notre beau Kakuzu…

- Nan… tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as filmé… O.O

- Et si, dit le marionnettiste en montrant la caméra

- Mais comment t'as fait ? On t'a pas vu !

- Je l'ai cachée dans ma marionnette Pinocchio !

- On va le balancer sur le net ! dit Kisame qui avait suivi la conversation

Et voilà, le chapitre 7 !!! Je sais je sais, j'ai monopolisé un peu… Mais revoilà les pandas ! (en clair, le prochain chapitre est écrit par Tsuki) Il sera intitulé… heu… (cherche dans les feuilles car il n'est pas encore tapé ! Honte à moi…) « Pandator » en hommage aux petites vidéos du même nom, mais je risque de le changer… En résumé, un panda fera irruption chez nos ninjas favoris... Pour la publication, je verrai avec Mo-chan, mais je suppose que ce sera dimanche !

Ah oui j'avais promis de raconter ma petite anecdote concernant la chanson que chante Hidan… Et bien en résumé avec des amis on avait décidé de faire une « soirée disney » en regardant Poccahontas, et pendant tout le film je rigolais comme une folle (un gars s'amusait à faire des commentaires bidons). Quand est venu le moment de « tous des sauvages, des sauvages ! » Le gars et moi on brandissant notre poing en hurlant le refrain (je vous dis pas la tête des autres XD). Voilààà


	8. Pandator

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Pandator

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Tsuki_

_- On va le balancer sur le net ! dit Kisame qui avait suivi la conversation_

- Ouais, bonne idée! Approuvèrent les deux autres

Sasori, Deidara et Kisame allèrent allumer le PC et se connectèrent sur la session du marionnettiste.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Itachi en se rapprochant

- J'avais dit : pas de PC ce soir ! è.é gronda la chef, qui choisit ce moment pour réapparaître

- Mais on met Kakuzu sur internet !

- Ah ! Alors c'est différent, vous pouvez

- QUOI !!?? cria Kakuzu qui avait tout entendu

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une autre parole, le PC s'éteignit d'un coup, suivi par toutes les lampes…

- Les lampes se sont éteintes ! remarqua Naruto

- Sans blague ? O.O on avait pas remarqué !

- C'est malin, vous avez fait sauter les plombs ! râla Hidan

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! fit Irachi, écoutez…

Tout le monde se tut et écouta… En effet… dehors… près de la maison… ils entendaient… (suspens) du bruit !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Sakura

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière la porte… Celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement…

- La porte s'est ouverte ! observa Naruto

- Tais-toi !!!!!

Une silhouette sombre se découpait de la pénombre… deux yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité (avec des éclairs derrière XD)(Mo-chan : c'est trop dommage qu'on ai pas pu mettre la petite illustration qu'il y avait dans la marge, ok, ok je me tais)… Soudain, les lampes se rallumèrent brusquement et…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!!!!! tout le monde sauf

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Deidara

- Y A UN PANDA GEANT DANS L'ENTREE !!!! cria Naruto

- MAIS C'EST BON, TOUT LE MONDE L'A VU !!!

- Mettez-vous en position ! commanda le chef

- Sakura, reste près de moi, c'est dangereux ! dit Gaara en regardant la fleur de cerisier

- Oh… oui, d'accord ! répondit-elle en reprenant la même couleur que ses cheveux

Quand Sakura fut près de lui, Gaara utilisa sa technique et tous les deux disparurent dans une boule de sable.

- Kisame, attaque avec ton épée ! dit le Chef

- Ouais, ok, je la sors ! répondit l'homme-requin en commençant à défaire ses bandelettes

- Tobi, lance-lui tes Barbies !!!

Des petits projectiles multicolores fusèrent droit sur le panda.

- J'ai dit tes Barbies, pas tes légos !

- Pas question ! Ca va les abîmer !

Tobi continuait à jeter ses legos (mais attention : les vieux, pas les neufs).

- Bon alors, Hidan, jette-lui ton peigne !

- T'es cinglé ? Juste pour un panda ! (quand je pense que notre délire sur les pandas a commencé avec le mot cinglé XD)(Mo-chan : Ha ouai je me souviens ! Ouai, ouai, je me tais maintenant !)

- Attendez, je vais l'attaquer ! dit fièrement Naruto

Il fonça vers le panda mais… marcha sur sa queue de renard et tomba sur Itachi.

- Mais tu sais pas faire attention !

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? demanda Kakashi en le relevant

- N…Non ça va…

- A moi ! dit le chef

Il prit son plumeau swiffer et voulut frapper le panda avec. Alors en fait, il a d'abord fait passer le swiffer au-dessus de sa tête mais il s'est cassé et la moitié du swiffer a atterri sur la tête du legoman.

- AAAAH ! Mon balai swiffer !!! cria le chef, les larmes aux yeux

- Prenez votre plumeau, Chef !

- Tu vas me le payer, saleté de panda ! dit le chef en sortant son plumeau rose et en commençant à l'agiter sous le nez du panda… qui éternua sur la tête du chef !

- AH ! Attention, il attaque ! prévint Deidara

- Je m'en occupe ! dit Sasori en sortant son Pinocchio

Et voilàààà enfin l'arrivée du fameux panda !!! Pour éviter qu'on me harcèle de questions je vais expliquer pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui et pas demain : je n'aurai pas l'ordi demain donc je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui (aussi simple que ça). Il vous faudra attendre un petit peu pour la suite qui sera là mercredi. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera…heu je ne sais pas….il racontera…heu je ne sais pas….et l'auteur sera : Mooooooiii !!!! '' (je sais c'est honteux que je ne sache plus ce que j'ai écris TTTT) Gomen !

Je tenais à dire au nom de toutes les trois que nous sommes très contentes de répondre à vos reviews que nous adorons !!! Merci beaucoup !!!


	9. Amour, gloire et saké

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Amour, gloire et saké

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Mo-chan_

_- Je m'en occupe ! dit Sasori en sortant son Pinocchio_

- Tu vas l'attaquer avec ça ? fit Deidara étonné

- J'ai pas la choix ! répondit le rouquin, le chef a mis mes autres marionnettes dehors !!!

- Ho ça va hein ! râla le chef, Hey ! Kisame ! Tu fous quoi là ? T'attaques quand ?

- Attendez !!! Je désemballe ! protesta le poisson qui déroulait toujours les bandages de son Saméhada

(nda : Dites, je viens de me poser une question existentielle : vous croyez que Kisame enroule Saméhada dans du PQ quand il a plus de bandages ? Imaginez quand il n'y a plus de « standard » il utilise du PQ rose avec des petites fleurs ? Si oui, il n'aurait pas l'air con XD)

Deidara attaqua alors le panda avec ses oiseaux en argile et l'animal recula, heurtant la sphère de sable, contenant Gaara et Sakura, qui se mit à rouler ! Chiyo-baa-san décida de prendre les choses en main et sauta sur le dos du panda comme si elle faisait du rodéo. La grosse bête se cambra et la vieille tomba a sol et ne bougea plus.

Finalement l'Akatsuki parvint à terrasser l'animal à coups de swiffer, de legos, d'oiseaux explosifs et de poireaux (lancés par Zetsu). Ils mirent le corps du panda dehors sous la pluie avec le reste (une minute de silence je vous prie).

- Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? dit Kisame qui n'avait pas finit de déballer son épée, et merde !

Soudain Chiyo se releva à la surprise générale.

- Vous n'étiez pas clamsée vous ? demanda Naruto

- Huhuhu ! Je faisais la morte ! (technique de l'opossum) dit-elle en riant

Les autres la regardèrent avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe.

- Bon, il est tard, conclut la vieille, je vais me changer !

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard fit dépasser sa tête de la porte.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, ne venez pas m'espionner ! C'est compris ? (elle se croit sexy -.-')

- On a pas envie d'être traumatisé à vie ! marmonna Kisame

Elle referma la porte pour de bon tandis que Sasori s'approchait de la sphère de sable et toqua contre la paroi.

- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez sortir ! dit le marionnettiste

Le sable retomba révélant Gaara SUR SAKURA, dans une position subjective tandis que les deux adolescents rougissaient.

- Heeeuuu… vous faisiez quoi ? questionna Sasori

- C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! se défendit Gaara, C'EST QUAND LA BOULE A ROULE, ON EST TOMBES A L'INTERIEUR !!!

- Ok ok, calme-toi ! dit Sasori

Soudain Chiyo revint…. en longue chemise de nuit blanche à dentelle, avec des manches longues, portant un bonnet de nuit et des charentaises.

Un long silence suivit son apparition.

- Heeeuuu… et si on regardait un film ? demanda tout à coup Hidan pour penser à autre chose qu'au fossile en robe de chambre

- Très bonne idée ! fit Sakura en sautillant de joie, j'ai le DVD de « Titanic » avec !!!

- Sinon moi j'ai l'intégrale de jardin et loisirs ! fit Zetsu (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, bien qu'on s'en doute vu le titre, c'est une émission de jardinage)

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! râla le chef, quelqu'un a une proposition sérieuse ?

- BOB L'EPONGE ! brailla Tobi

- J'ai dit une proposition SERIEUSE ! gueula le chef

- Et si on regardait un bon film d'horreur ? proposa Kakashi

- OOOUAAAIII ! approuva Hidan

- C'est ok ! fit le chef

En fait Kakashi avait proposé cela en espérant que Itachi, terrifié, s'accroche dans ses bras durant le film sans savoir que Gaara espérait la même chose de Sakura et Sasori de Deidara.

Ils éteignirent alors les lumières, s'entassèrent dans le fauteuil et itachi partit chercher un plat de chips pendant que les autres démarraient « Le cercle » (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous conseille ceci : Durant le film Tobi gémissait en s'accrochant désespérément à Kakuzu et Chiyo tremblait en se collant à Hidan qui râlait, alors que Sakura et Deidara ne semblaient pas terrorisés a grand malheur de Gaara et Sasori. Soudain, au moment le plus stressant du film, une personne apparut derrière le fauteuil : sinistre avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui couvraient le visage.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se retournèrent lentement et hurlèrent tous ; Même les plus gros psychopathes étaient complètement terrorisés (même plusieurs années plus tard ils avouèrent tous qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur de leur vie). On aurait cru un film d'horreur en direct.

- Ben quoi ? fit l'apparition qui se trouvait être Itachi

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? TU VEUX NOTRE MORT ? beugla le chef

- Mais non ! J'ai été chercher des chips ! répondit la belette et désignant le plat, et… oh ! Mon élastique s'est détaché ! Quelqu'un l'aurait pas vu ?

Encore un peu traumatisés les membres de l'Akatsuki, Gaara Chiyo et la team Kakashi décidèrent de ne pas continuer « Le cercle » et de mettre un autre film à la place. Sous le regard insistant de Sakura ils acceptèrent de mettre « Titanic », durant tout le film les garçons s'emmerdèrent tandis que Sakura et Chiyo pleuraient.

- C'est tellement triste ! pleura la vieille en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir

- C'est tellement romantique !!! sanglota Sakura

- C'est cela ouiiiiii, firent en cœur les mecs pas convaincus

Une fois le film terminé, Kakuzu, qui trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ambiance, partit dans la cuisine et revint avec des bouteilles de saké.

- Oh ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! fit Zetsu émerveillé

- Hé ! Mais… c'est ma réserve personnelle ! dit le chef

Personne n'y fit attention et ils commencèrent tous à déboucher les bouteilles à l'exception de Naruto, Sakura et Gaara, les seuls mineurs.

Plus le temps passait et plus les autres étaient bourrés à l'exception de Chiyo qui pourtant descendait bouteille de saké sur bouteille de saké.

- Waw ! Vous tenez bien l'alcool ! remarqua le chef

- Ben ouais ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? répliqua-t-elle, que je suis une faible femme ?

Plus loin, Deidara, complètement saoul, relisait son magazine… qu'il tenait à l'envers. Apparemment le blond avait l'ivresse joyeuse car il n'arrêtait pas de rire, ce qui agaçait Sasori.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? demanda le marionnettiste

- Oh ça va, je fais encore ce que je veux ! rétorqua Deidara, et puis c'est toi qui dois te calmer ! Depuis tout à l'heure dès que tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour me critiquer ou pour te moquer de moi ! Y en a marre è.é !

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es une blondasse ! s'énerva Sasori (Sempai : ne croyez pas qu'on aime pas les blonds, ils ne sont pas plus bête que les autres ! Tsuki est blonde !) (Mo-chan : Ha bon ? Tsuki est blonde ? Oo '')

- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? cria le blond énervé

- oh oh, on dirait que ça dégénère, dit Sakura

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ? è.é répondit le roux

- OUAIS ! è.é insista le blond

- MON PROBLEME C'EST QUE JE T'AIME ALORS QUE TOI TU ME DETESTES ET JE SAIS QUE JE N'AI AUCUNE CHANCE CAR COMME TU L'AS DIT : JE SUIS UN GARS QUI TRANSFORME LES GENS EN PANTINS ET QUI SE CACHE DANS UN TRUC HIDEUX !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS D'ABORD QUETU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCE ?! JE TE SIGNALE QUE MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! VOILA T'ES CONTENT ? è.é répliqua Deidara

- OUI ! è.é

Et ils se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre en s'embrassant sous les regards stupéfaits des autres.

- C'était très… heu… romantique ! hésita Itachi

- C'était plus une engueulade qu'une déclaration ! ajouta Gaara

- Hé mais… il y a un problème ! s'alarma Tobi, se sont deux Kens !

- Hein ? fit Hidan

- Ben oui, continua Tobi, normalement dans un couple il y a une Barbie et un Ken, et là il y a deux Kens !

Le chef soupira et expliqua la signification du mot « yaoi » à l'ignorant. L'explication terminée, Tobi eut une idée lumineuse.

- Je vais changer mon histoire, annonça-t-il, finalement Ken va partir avec Action Man, laissant Barbie toute seule, enceinte mais elle ne sait pas qui est le père !!! (Pauvre Barbie, dans cette fic c'est une victime ! Tant mieux pour elle ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas être infidèle cette Pét ! Na !)

- Si plus tard le gosse s'amusera avec un bazooka ce sera Action Man le père, et si le gosse se met du gel c'est que c'est Ken le père ! ironisa Hidan

Du côté de Kakashi et Itachi le choses avaient bien évoluées aussi (sûrement grâce à l'alcool). Le sensei avait fait une déclaration enflammée à l'Uchiwa qui, à présent, à cheval sur les genoux de Kakashi assis dans le fauteuil, embrassait passionnément le sensei. Sakura et Naruto fixaient le petit couple en se demandant comment Sasuke réagirait en voyant ça. Après un moment le chef, mal à l'aise, qui trouvait que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus insistants leur demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller faire ça autre part. Aussitôt les deux amoureux eurent une idée et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans une chambre avec un ptit sourire.

Loin de là, la team Gai cherchaient eux aussi la planque de l'Akatsuki. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes : Gai d'un côté, ses élèves de l'autre, reliés par radio entre eux et aussi à la team Kakashi. D'ailleurs Gai essayait de contacter Kakashi.

- Kakashi ? Kakashi ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Gai

« sifflez en travaillant… » entendit-il

Il essaya de régler un peu l'appareil.

« … l'actualité et la météo juste après la pub… »

Gai râla et essaya encore de parler à Kakashi.

« …un accident a eu lieu sur l'E411,ralentissant la circulation, soyez prudents si vous roulez en direction de Bruxelles… » (on sent bien qu'on est belges XD)

- Hein ? Mais je m'en fous ! Je ne vais pas à Bruxelles ! protesta-t-il

Enfin il tomba sur la bonne fréquence.

« Oh oui ! Kakashi ! Kakashi !... Kakashiiii ! » fit une voix (comme dirait sempaï c'est le moment de mettre « Yamete, o-shiri ga itai desu !» Mdr !).

Comprenant tout à coup ce qu'il écoutait Gai vira au rouge ce qui ne s'accordait pas avec le vert, et changea de poste.


	10. Conséquences d’un pari minable

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Conséquences d'un pari minable

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Sempai_

_Comprenant tout à coup ce qu'il écoutait Gai vira au rouge, ce qui ne s'accordait pas avec le vert, et changea de poste._

Revenons du côté de l'Akatsuki, où a lieu à présent un concours minable de « culs secs » entre le chef et la vieille Chiyo.

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki supportaient le chef, ainsi que Naruto et Gaara (Les mecs solidaires !). Seule Sakura supportait la vieille en robe de nuit, en jouant les pom-pom girls. Gaara avait beau être du côté du chef, il jetait quelques coups d'œil du côté où Sakura sautillait en agitant des plumeaux (à défaut de ponpons) (en espérant voir sa culotte en option).

Les deux participants étaient à leur 12e verre de saké, et se lançaient des regards noirs.

- Tu tiendras pas le coup la vieille ! la défia le Chef

- La « vieille » va te battre à plate couture ! répondit-elle, toujours avec un air de défi

23 verres plus tard (je me demandais : ça fait combien de bouteilles ça ? En comptant celles d'avant… O.O sacrée réserve le chef !). Gaara en avait marre et se focalisa encore sur la rose qui commençait à fatiguer. Il se décida enfin et la prit appart du « groupe d'alcoolos ».

- Sakura, j'aimerais te parler… commença le Kazekage

- C'est à propos du pari ?! dit-elle méchamment (seule supporter du fossile ne l'oublions pas, l'honneur avant tout !)

- Non non c'est pas ça…

- Quoi alors ? demanda Sakura, le ton de voix plus doux

- C'est que…

- Ouiii ? avec les étoiles dans les yeux

- Oh et puis zut ! Ce que ej vais faire parlera de lui-même ! s'énerva Gaara

Sans qu'elle pisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Etonnée d'abord, elle répondit au baiser du Sabaku. Discrètement, le petit couple alla se planquer dans une des chambres (j'imagine le « occupé » quand ils toquent à celle d'Itachi et Kakashi XD). Mais avant qu'il aient pu faire quelque chose (je vais les faire languir XD) on appela Sakura. Discrètement ils sortirent de la chambre et, arrivés près du groupe, ils tombèrent sur Kisame.

- T'étais où ? demanda le requin

- Euh… aux toilettes ! se justifia la rose. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La vieille a gagné, alors on doit mettre un DVD à elle… commença Kisame

- Et alors ?

Là l'homme bleu (ça me fait penser à : « nous somme les petits schtroumpfs lalalalalala…) s'agenouilla devant Sakura en pleurant.

- Pitié, fais-la changer d'avis !!! l'implora-t-il

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… répondit-elle intriguée

Suivie de près par Gaara (le pauvre, coupé en plein élan… ok ok je me tais :D) elle alla près de la vieille Chiyo.

- Ah Sakura ! A temps pour mon DVD de fitness ! Tiens, va te changer ! dit-elle en lui tendant un short et un débardeur.

- Euh… merci…

- Dépêche-toi ça va bientôt commencer !

Elle courut vers la chambre et s'y changea. A sa sortie, tous les garçons étaient vêtus d'un short et d'un t-shirt noir à motif de nuages rouges.

- Chef, on est vraiment obligés ? le supplia Hidan

- Oui ! Ce sera bon pour votre santé ! dit celui-ci (encore bourré lui -.-)

- Aux missions aussi on fait de l'exercice, rajouta Sasori

- Considérez ça comme un entraînement alors ! conclut le chef de l'Akatsuki

Les garçons râlèrent de plus belle. Puis ils poussèrent tous les poufs et fauteuils sur le côté afin de faire de la place. Chiyo et Sakura se placèrent devant la tv et le DVD démarra.

« Bonjour ! Oubliez les régimes inutiles, grâce à Bodyform Trainer, vous affinerez votre silhouette et vos kilos superflus ! » (C'est n'importe quoi ! Ca ne marche même pas ces trucs là XD Ok, ok je me tais '')

- Pfff il a du bol Itachi, il doit pas se taper la honte…râla Kisame

« Nous allons commencer la première chorégraphie, visant à raffermir les cuisses, fesses et abdos ! »

- Il te faut bien ça, tu as un taijutsu foireux… murmura Naruto à l'oreille de Gaara

- Estime-toi heureux d'être mon ami, si c'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà mort !!! se fâcha le Kazekage

« Allez, on y va ! Et un ! deux ! un ! deux !... »

Sakura et Chiyo se mirent à imiter le prof du DVD, suivies avec brio par le chef. Le reste, bah… ils essayaient !

- Aïe ! Mon pied ! murmura Kakuzu à l'adresse de Kisame

- Balance pas tes bras sur ma tronche ! râla Deidara en visant Naruto

- Lâche tes legos ordonna Sasori (à vous savez qui)

Et voilà, ils sont partis pour 30 minutes de souffrance (je sais de quoi je parle). Puis arriva les exercices couchés. En plus, les mouvements à faire étaient de plus en plus bizarres.

« Vous voilà couchés sur le dos. Relevez vos fessiers et faites de petits mouvements de haut en bas sans poser votre postérieur à terre… » (tout ça c'est du vécu, snif j'ai honte…) Ces mouvements donnaient des envies à tous les mecs et surtout Gaara et Sasori !

« Et maintenant, des pompes pectoraux ! Allez un ! deux !... »

Tous étaient morts de fâtigue, appart la vieille Chiyo.

- Allez les jeunes ! Moi je fais ça tous les matins ! Allez ! un ! deux ! …

Au grand bonheur des participants à ce cours de gym collectif, celui-ci prit fin. Discrètement, Gaara et Sakura repartirent terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé (pour ça ils sont pas crevés hein…).

Pendant ce temps, à 2 km de là…

- Alors Neji ? demanda Tenten

- Je ne vois toujours rien…

Puis le Hyuuga partit un peu plus loin essayer la radio.

- Naruto ! Sakura ! Vous m'entendez ? fit-il tout en chipotant au bouton de réglage de la radio

« … et c'est 3-1 pour Marseille ! »

- M'en fous du foot moi, râla Neji en continuant son réglage

« Quelle est la différence entre toi et un sapin ?

- euh… je en sais pas… fit une voix

- Lui c'est un conifère et toi t'es con mais tu sais rien y faire ! hahaha… »

- Pff encore un poste de radio pourri… grogna l'héritier du byakugan, alors qu'en fait il était tombé sur la fréquence de Naruto…Ah voilà j'y suis ! dit-il triomphant

« Ooohh… mmh… »

Rouge pivoine, il a d'abord cru être tombé sur le téléphone rose, jusqu'à ce que…

« … mmh… Ga… Gaaraaaaaaaaaa !... » « … Sa…ku…raaa… »

Au lieu d'imiter son sensei, et de changer de poste bien sagement, il resta là à écouter les cris stridents des deux amants.

- Alors Neji, du nouveau ? redemanda sa coéquipière en s'approchant de lui

- Non… rien…

- Ca me rend inquiet, j'espère que Sakura-chan va bien… dit Lee

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis suuuuur qu'elle se porte à merveille !

Prochain chapitre :

Sauf si il y a des problème le prochain chapitre de notre chère Tsuki (et qui dit Tsuki dit pand….) sera publié dimanche mais ce n'est pas à 100 sûr, excusez-nous !

Ensuite : grande annonce !!!! Nos lecteurs(trices) nous laissent souvent des propositions dans les reviews et comme notre fic est finie manuscritement nous trouvons ça vraiment dommage car certaines de ces idées sont trop trop trop bien !!!! (Vous avez du talent !!!) Donc nous avons décidé d'écrire des bonus avec les meilleures de vos idées (le nom de celui(celle) qui aura eu l'idée sera bien sûr écrit ) donc n'hésitez pas à nous proposer des idées !!!! XD


	11. Le revenant

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus qui vont arriver)

Le revenant

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Tsuki_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis suuuur qu'elle se porte à merveille !_

Retournons à la planque de l'Akatsuki où chacun se remettait à sa manière du cours de gym.

- Allez, on en met un autre ! annonça joyeusement Chiyo

- NOOOOOOOOOn !!! crièrent les membres de l'Akatsuki en utilisant leurs dernières forces

- Mais si, vous allez voir ça va vous remettre d'aplomb !

Chiyo mit le deuxième DVD dans le lecteur mais au moment où le présentateur apparut, la tv s'éteignit brutalement, suivie par toutes les lampes.

- QUOI ? Encore une panne de courant ! remarqua Naruto

- Votre disjoncteur est complètement pourri ! s'énerva Chiyo

- Euuuuh… ça vous rappelle rien ? demanda Deidara

- Non pourquoi ? répondit Naruto

- … Maintenant que tu le dis… dit Sasori en se rapprochant de Deidara

- Ah oui ! fit Kisame

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda l'Uzumaki

- Mais c'est impossible que ça soit de nouveau ça ! trancha le chef

- Pourtant ça s'est passé comme ça la dernière fois… souligna Deidara

- MAIS DE QUOI A LA FIN ??? cria Naruto qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver

- LA FERME !!! lui répondit Kisame

- Mais alors… dit Sasori

Et ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre suivis par tout le monde.

- Non, regardez, il est toujours là, dit le chef

- Ouais il a pas bougé d'un pouce, confirma le requin

- Il aurait du mal… commença Tobi

- Ouais, après ce qu'on lui a mis ! affirma Sasori

- Non, je voulais dire qu'il aurait du mal à bouger d'un pouce parce que… IL A PAS DE POUCES !!! HAHAHA !!

Et Tobi commença son petit fou rire dans son coin pendant que les autres regardaient toujours dehors.

- MAIS DE QUOI, DE QUOI ??? VOUS PARLEZ DE QUOI A LA FIN ???

- Vous voyez ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! fit le Chef

- Ouais, sûrement…

- Pourquoi il se marre Tobi ??

Soudain… la lampe située près de la porte… commença à… clignoter ! (Tsuki la pro du suspense !)

- Votre système électrique est vraiment défectueux…commenta Chiyo

- AAAAAH ! cria Tobi qui arrêta net son fou rire

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- La…La lampe !!! cria Tobi en la pointant du doigt

- Quoi la lampe ? demanda le chef en se tournant vers elle accompagné des autres

- … (le chef)

- … (Deidara)

- … (Sasori)

- … ( Naruto)

- … (les autres XD)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! (en chœur)

A travers a fine lumière que dégageait la lampe… on apercevait…

suspense (Tsuki, maîtresse de la torture XD)

- LE FANTOME DU PANDAAAAA !!!! (Mo-chan : tout ça à cause d'un innocent petit dessin de panda revenant que j'ai fait dans la marge de mon cours de neerlandais XD)

- AAAAAH !!! VOUS PARLIEZ DU PANDAAAAA !!! REGARDEZ IL Y A SON FANTOOOME !!! hurla Naruto

- IL VIENT NOUS HANTER POUR NOUS TUER !

- IL VEUT SE VENGER ! cria Tobi

- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE CHEF ! cria Sasori

- QUOI ? COMMENT CA C'EST MA FAUTE ??

- OUIII ! CE SONT VOS COUPS DE SWIFFER QUI L'ONT TUE !!!

- NON C'EST TON PINOCCHIO !!!

- C'EST PAS VRAI !

- SI C'EST VRAI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- N… (pendant la panique, on peut voir la vraie personnalité des gens..)

- LA FERME ! cria Deidara

- Moi, j'y suis pour rien j'avais même pas sorti mon épée !!!

- OUUUUUUH ! fit le panda-fantôme en disparaissant

- AAAAH ! OU QU'IL EST ? OU QU'IL EST ???

- DU CALME !!! Vous allez quand même pas avoir peur d'un petit panda ! è.é dit le chef (panda géant quand même…)

- C'est pas un _petit panda_, c'est un FANTOME ! (en plus !)

- Il suffit de l'exorciser

- …

- Bonne idée ! approuvèrent les autres

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai un DVD sur l'exorcisme, ça s'appelle « L'exorciste »… dit Chiyo (c exagéré, ils prennent à chaque fois leur dvdthèque ou quoi ? XD)

- … -.-'

- En plus, je te signale qu'il y a plus de courant ! lui répondit Naruto

- Attendez ! Moi j'ai un livre

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent la séance pour faire partir l'esprit vengeur du panda, séance dirigée par Hidan.

Mot de Senpai : J'en appelle à la ligue des rédacteurs harcelés ! Mo-chan me stresse comme une dingue depuis hier ! Ouiiiiiin… Mais bon, après quand elle reçoit un chapitre elle se prosterne presque devant moi… nan pour finir je dépose pas plainte :D

Mo-chan : Comment ça je te harcèle ? Bon, d'accord…j'avoue, mais c'est mon légendaire côté sadique XD Mais si je t'adore ma Sempai !

Prochain chapitre :

Il sera de moooooaaaaa !!!!! x3 Je ne connais pas encore le titre, dans ce chapitre les membres de cette soirée essayeront de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du panda !!!! Mais bon…j'ai bien dit _essayer_ parce que leurs méthodes sont bizarres . '' La suite sera là mercredi et pour cela je vais encore impitoyablement martyriser ma Sempai graaaannnnd sourire sadique


	12. La scéance d'exorcisme

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus)

La séance d'exorcisme 

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Mo-chan (Sempai : et ce jusqu'à la fin )(Mo-chan : Sempai veut dire par là que si vous me détestez c'est le moment de le dire ! XD)_

_Ils s'assirent et commencèrent la séance pour faire partir l'esprit vengeur du panda, séance dirigée par Hidan._

Celui-ci avait tracé un pentacle bizarre au sol et avait mis des bougies un peu partout.

- Voilà, vous êtes rassurés maintenant qu'il y a un peu de lumière ? demanda fièrement le bien coiffé

Tous les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu dingue.

- RASSURES ? TU PLAISAITES ?! C'EST HYPER LUGUBRE, FLIPPANT ET STRESSANT !!! firent-ils en choeur

En effet, les bougies étaient vraiment « ancien modèle » avec la cire coulant partout (imaginez une cérémonie à la gloire de satan, c'est exactement ça ).

Hidan partit dans la pièce d'à côté et revint peu après.

- Voilà, on va commencer la séance, dit-il

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! firent-ils tous en le voyant

Je vous explique : Hidan portait une grande toge noire avec une capuche en pointe et il tenait un épais livre rapiécé style « Moyen Age » avec un crâne en relief sur la couverture et sa super faux.

- C'est quoi ces habits de secte ? gueula le chef

- C'est pour l'exorcisme ! è.é se défendit celui-ci

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table basse posée sur le pentacle et se donnèrent les mains.

- Je vous demande de faire silence et d'unir vos esprits, fit Hidan, concentrez-vous !

silence

- Kakashiii ! Kakashiii ! fit la voix d'Itachi venant d'une chambre

- Ils peuvent pas se taire ? è.é râla le chef

- Chut ! les fit taire Hidan

silence

- Gaaa…raaa !!! Ouiiii !!! fit la voix de Sakura

Personne n'osa faire de commentaire mais Hidan soupira, exaspéré

silence

- J'ai peur ! avoua Tobi d'une petit voix

- Oooh ! Mon pauvre petit ! dit Chiyo en le serrant dans ses bras d'une étreinte maternelle

- Y en a marre ! déclara Hidan, si vous ne vous concentrez pas un peu moi j'abandonne !!!

Soudain le fantôme du panda passa au-dessus d'eux en faisant « ooooouuuuh ! ». Avec un cri effrayé ils se cachèrent tous sous la table.

- Putain ! On est serrés, s'énerva Kisame

- Si t'enlevais ton épée il y aurait déjà plus de place ! è.é rétorqua Zetsu

- Je t'ai causé la plante verte ? èoé

- J'ai peur ! dit Tobi les larmes aux yeux… euh à l'œil ?... au masque ? (XD)

De nouveau cela réveillé l'instinct maternel de Chiyo qui lui fit un câlin pour le rassurer.

Deidara ne se plaignait pas… au contraire ! Il était tout content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour se coller à Sasori ! XD Et cette proximité leur donnait des idées.

- Deidara ! Sasori ! râla Kakuzu, c'est pas le moment de s'embrasser ! je vous signale qu'on est hantés par un panda revenant !

- D'ailleurs faudrait voir s'il est toujours là ! dit le chef perspicace

- Je vais regarder, dit Hidan en se saisissant d'une lampe de poche

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! crièrent tous les autres

- Quoi ? O.o' demanda Hidan

- Nan, c'est rien, dit Kakuzu en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'est toi, avec ta tête de cadavre, éclairé par en dessous avec la lampe de poche, c'est trop flippant…

- Pfff, bande de femellettes ! (non mais ! je ne te permets pas è.é) dit-il en regardant dans la pièce, ça va, il est parti !

Ils sortirent tous d'en dessous du meuble en gémissant car ils étaient plein de courbatures.

- Bon, puisque la fusion des esprits n'a pas marché il faut trouver autre chose, dit Hidan en se réinstallant

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits suspects.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

- Noooon ! dit Tobi en replongeant sous la table

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Naruto

TAP !TAP !TAP !TAP !TAP !TAP !TAP !TAP

- Ca s'accélère ! s'alarma Zetsu

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

- Ca vient de dehors ! dit Kakuzu en se levant, je vais aller voir !

Il prit un plumeau swiffer juste au cas où et alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit…

suspens

- PANPAN ! s'exclama-t-il (vous voyez, le lapin dans Bambi ? XD)

- MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! crièrent les autres

Panpan partit en détalant et Kakuzu revint s'asseoir.

- Pfff la fanficeuses est vraiment conne ! dit le radin

-Elle est sûrement en manque de cookies ! U.U '', tenta d'expliquer le chef. (et il a bien deviné ! XD)

Soudain le fantôme du panda repassa en flottant (de nouveau en faisant « oooouuuuh ») éteignit quelques bougies au passage et disparut.

- OU QU'IL EST ? OU QU'IL EST ? beugla Naruto en paniquant

- Je veux pas mourir ! pleurnicha a voix de Tobi toujours sous la table

- Ta gueule toi ! dit Kisame en lui donnant un coup de pied discrètement (non mais quelle violence ! O.O)

- Je cherche, je cherche… dit Hidan en feuilletant son bouquin, Ah voilà ! Il faut faire un sacrifice !

silence

- Heu d'accord mais… qui on sacrifie ? demanda le chef

- On tire à la courte-paille ? proposa Zetsu

- Hé mais… attendez ! voulu s'interposer Hidan

- je propose qu'on sacrifie Deidarinette ! dit Kisame avec un sourire sadique

- HEIN ? O.o fit celui-ci, CA VA PAS NON ?!

- C'est vrai que comme il a déjà ramené son jinchuriki il ne sert plus à grand-chose ! approuva le Chef

- Mais… dit Hidan

- NAAAAN ! fit Deidara en pleurant dans les bras de son Sasori

- Personne ne touchera à mon amour ! è.é Compris ? menaça Sasori, Si on allait plutôt chercher Orochimaru ?

- Bonne idée ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire (Mo-chan : Moi je dirais plutôt : honneur aux dames ! XD Chiyo a bien vécu, ce ne serait pas une grande perte ! Je suis méchante là… Je me tais XD)

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI ? cria Hidan, Je n'ai jamais dit que ça devait obligatoirement être un sacrifice humain !

- Je vais rechercher Panpan alors ? demanda Kakuzu innocemment (NAAAN !!! PAS PANPAN !!!)

- Orochimaru c'est pas un humain, c'est un serpent ! insista Naruto

- On peut sacrifier un poireau ? demanda Zetsu

Hidan regarda dans son bouquin (rédactrice : j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire grimoire -.-').

- Les Anciens procédaient avec un coq ! dit-il

silence

- Qui a un poulet ? demanda Sasori

- Il y en a un dans le frigo ! dit le chef, Deidara va chercher !

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda le blond, Et si je me fais attaquer par le panda ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais avec toi ! lui dit Sasori

Ils partirent tous les deux dans les ténèbres, s'éclairant d'une bougie. Le silence, parfois interrompu par les cris venant des chambres, s'installa parmi les autres.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir vivants ? demanda Chiyo

silence

Enfin les deux amoureux revinrent avec le poulet (je précise que c'est un poulet emballé de supermarché donc il est vidé, plumé, … et surtout : mort ! XD).

- J'espère que ça ira, dit Hidan en balançant la barquette en frigolite par-dessus son épaule et en installant le poulet au milieu de la table

Il fit des incantations bizarres, leva un poignard et… le planta d'un coup sec dans le poulet (Le tout au ralenti XD / Mortes de rire en imaginant la scène).

silence

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? demanda Naruto

- On rôtit le poulet et on le bouffe ? proposa le chef

Soudain la table se mit à vibrer bizarrement (Tobi en sortit vite fait) et se mit à voler dans la pièce, suivie des bougies et du poulet.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! crièrent-ils tous

Tout à coup le fantôme du panda réapparut et les membres de l'Akatsuki s'enfuirent en courant dans la salle de bain, Chiyo en tête (ça court vite un fossile quand ça veut XD). Dans sa fuite Kakuzu glissa sur le magazine de Deidara et tomba.

- Kakuzu ! fit Hidan en faisant marche arrière pour aller le secourir

- T'occupe pas de moi ! Sauve ta peau ! cria le radin d'un air dramatique

- Non ! Je e te laisserai pas ! répondit le blond (toujours d'un air dramatique) en l'aidant à se relever

- Quelle belle preuve de solidarité, dit le chef depuis la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux

Hidan et Kakuzu regagnèrent la salle de bain et ils fermèrent la porte à clé.

- Pfiou ! On l'a échappé belle ! fit Zetsu, Hé ! Sur quoi je glisse ?

Chiyo reconnu la chose

- C'est l'habit de soubrette de Sakura ! dit-elle

Le chef saisit les vêtements.

- Je le récupère, après tout c'est à moi ! dit-il, Hohoho ! Il y a encore son odeur dessus /// (extase)

- Pervers ! dit Naruto, ne sniffez pas les affaires de Sakura-chan avec cet air de vicieux ! è.é

Et justement en parlant de vicieux, plus loin Neji (le pauvre, on le traite directement de vicieux XD) n'avait toujours pas changé de poste et il était encore à écouter ce que faisaient Gaara et Sakura. Pire : il les cherchait avec son byakugan !!! (et ce, juste dans l'intention de mater…)

Du côté de la salle de bain de l'Akatsuki les lampes s'étaient miraculeusement rallumées et ils entendaient du bruit venant du salon. Courageusement, Kisame entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil.

- Alors, demanda Sasori, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Heu… le fantôme a mis le DVD de fitness en route et fait les exercices, répondit le requin d'un air de traumatisé (dommage qu'on ne voit pas le dessin que Mo-chan a fait dans la marge XD)

Hidan feuilleta attentivement son bouquin.

- Il est écrit que si une âme erre sur terre c'est qu'elle a des regrets, dit-il

- Le regret de ne pas nous avoir butté ! traduisit Deidara

- A défaut de l'envoyer au paradis des pandas ou pourrait déjà essayer de l'éloigner de la planque ! dit le chef

- Pas con ! approuva Kisame

Ils firent un mini-conseil.

Plus tard, le fantôme du panda faisait toujours ses exercices lorsque tout à coup les membres de l'Akatsuki sortirent comme des fous dingues de la salle de bain en criant « BANZAI ! ». Ils étaient armés de… bombes déodorant, parfums, démêlants (celui d'Itachi ) et autres trucs en spray et se mirent à vaporiser le panda comme des sadiques. Le fantôme ne se laissa pas impressionner, au contraire, le déo et la laque l'entouraient d'une sorte de nappe de brouillard, le rendant encore plus flippant.

- MERDE ! CA MARCHE PAS ! IL VA FALLOIR SE RETIRER ! ordonna le chef

Soudain Chiyo fit un faux mouvement et vaporisa en direction d'une bougie, l'effet de la laque sur les flammes eu un résultat type « lance-flammes » et foutu le feu au canapé.

- HE MERDE ! cria Kisame, VITE DE L'EAU !

Dans un réflexe insensé Tobi vida une bouteille de saké sur l'incendie pour l'éteindre (le con ! XD) mais cela eu l'effet contraire. Le chef eut alors la brillante idée de verser du Mr Propre (nettoyant) et le Cilit Bang (Nettoyant / Bang ! Dites adieu à la saleté !XD) sur le feu pour l'éteindre (Note : n'essayer jamais ça chez vous les Hime déclinent toute responsabilité en cas d'accident XD). Résumons : l'air puait le mélange de déodorant, parfum, démêlant, laque, désinfectant, brûlé, Mr Propre senteur citron et Cilit Bang, et en plus le fauteuil était tout cramé… mais au moins…

- LE FANTOME EST PARTIIIII !!!!! s'exclama Tobi

- Forcément, il a dû nous prendre pour des attardés, dit le chef, vous avez vu le bordel qu'on a foutu ? -.-'

note : frigolite polystyrène

Prochain chapitre :

Yatttaa !!! A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui monopolise ! XD Dans le prochain chapitre les membres de l'Akatsuki se remmetront de leurs émotions et trouveront d'autres activités toujours aussi déjantées (mais nan , c'est pas finit avec les panda ne vous inquiettez pas XD). La suite sera là vendredi si je suis toujours en vie (on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, oui je suis pessimiste je sais XD).

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

From: Ayane : tout un chapitre sans du gaara/sakura, ne refais plus jamais ça XD. desjokes j'aime beaucoup ton histoire a bientôt.

Merci de ton message !!! Désolées pour ce chapitre sans Gaara et Sakura ! Nous nous prosternons à tes pieds en demandant ton pardon ! Lol :P

From: dgreyman : au secours un fantôme de panda géant qu' un bel homme de l'akastuki courageux (ou presque ) vienne à mon secours !s'envanouis un pancarte apparait "se réveillera a l'apparition du prochain chapitre ;)"

Merci pour cet hilarant commentaire !!! Mdr ! Nous devons nous dépêcher de publier le prochain chapitre histoire que tu ne restes pas évanouie trop longtemps, dans deux ou trois jour, ça ira ? oOTiens le coup ! Nous t'enverrions avec plaisir un membre de l'Akatsuki mais il sont un forts occupés à se faire cruellement martyriser par trois fanficeuses dingues! XD

From: tiphanie : ta fics est super vraiment j'adore tu as fait de l'excellent travail

Merci pour ce commentaire ! Mais je tiens un dissiper un malentendu : nous sommes trois à écrire

From: akitokun soma : complètement à la masse Naruto

Merci pour ton message ! Pauvre Naruto quand même, on n'arrête pas de l'humilier ! XD


	13. Conseils de drague pour un requin

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus)

Conseils de drague pour un requin pitoyable

_Auteur se ce chapitre : Mo-chan_

_- Forcément, il a dû nous prendre pour des attardés, dit le chef, vous avez vu le bordel qu'on a foutu ? -.-'_

- Putain ! Cet enfoiré de fantôme de panda s'est tiré avec les pousses de bambou marinées pour Wok ! râla Deidara depuis la cuisine

Ils remirent en ordre vite fait et cherchèrent ensuite une autre occupation (c'est sûr le panda les aura occupés un moment !) car il était hors de question de s'endormir, au cas où le panda reviendrait…

- Si on faisait un jeu ? demanda Tobi (impression de déjà vu -.-')

- Quoi comme jeu ? demanda le chef

- Les legos ? proposa Tobi

- Plutôt crever ! s'opposa Kakuzu

- Les playmobiles alors ? continua le ninja au masque

- Tsss ! Pitoyable ! grogna Kisame

- Moi je connais un jeu très bien ! intervint Naruto, C'est un jeu où il faut réfléchir, ruser, faire des choix, et ça dure très très très longtemps… (deviné ? )

- Ah oui ? fit Chiyo intéressée

Naruto sortit alors une grosse boîte de son sac (moi j'appelle ça un « trou sans fond ») (Mo-chan : Ha oui ? Comme Marry Popins ?O.o'') où il était écrit « Monopoly », les autres acceptèrent et ils installèrent le plateau de jeu ainsi que les pions, les (faux) billets et les cartes.

- Bon, qui s'occupe de la banque ? demanda Naruto

- Je m'en occupe les jeunes ! fit Chiyo, A la maison c'est moi qui m'occupe des comptes !

- D'accord !

Ils démarrèrent le jeu. Deidara et Sasori, qui avaient pris le même pion, commencèrent et lancèrent les dés, avancèrent leur pion commun et tombèrent sur la case « Quartier Sud de Suna, 10 millions de yens ».

- Que décidez-vous ? demanda le fossile

Deidara et Sasori discutèrent un peu ensembles.

- On l'achète ! déclarèrent-ils

- Ok !

- C'est trop cool ! On est propriétaires d'une partie de Suna ! XD dit Deidarinette

- Hé merde ! marmonna Chiyo, Ma maison se trouve dans ce quartier ! è.é

- Kakuzu ! A toi ! annonça Sasori

Le radin lança les dés.

- Tobi ! Arrête de jouer avec la petite voiture ! râla Zetsu, C'est un P-I-O-N !

Kakuzu arriva sur la case que venaient d'acheter les deux amoureux (encore présents).

- Génial ! fit Sasori avec un grand sourire, Tu nous dois 5000 yens !

- CA JAMAIS !!! enragea Kakuzu en se jetant tel une bête sauvage sur l'Akasuna

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent ensembles pour arrêter la « bête » dégénérée.

- Va falloir trouver une autre occupation, râla Naruto

Silence

- Gaaaaraaaa ! Gaaaaaraaaaa ! fit la voix de Sakura

- Kakashi ! Kakashiiii ! fit la voix d'Itachi

- Ils ont toujours pas fini ces quatre-là ? O.o' s'étonna le chef (Ils sont en forme ! XD)

- Ca me rappelle cruellement ma situation T.T, fit Kisame

- Ta situation ? Oo

- La fille que j'aime ne veut pas m'approcher ! expliqua-t-il

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai

- Et moi ça me rappelle cruellement que je ne peux pas faire ce qu'ils font, dit Sasori

- Comment ça ? demanda Deidara

- Ben, je suis un pantin en bois je vous rappelle ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Hein ? fit le blond

- Pauvre Deidarinette ! se moqua Kisame, C'est officiel : il est condamné à rester une jeune vierge effarouchée à vie !!! XD

- Ta gueule ! cria celui-ci

- C'est vrai que Sasori est en bois, enchaîna Zetsu, lui faire un câlin c'est comme faire un câlin à un meuble ! XD

- Bon, revenons au cas de Kisame, dit Sasori pour changer la conversation

- Ouais, on va lui donner des conseils de drague ! dit Hidan

- Offre-lui des fleurs ! dit Naruto, Ino dit que ça marche toujours :D

- J'ai déjà fait ça ! l'interrompit Kisame

- Le language des fleurs aussi c'est important, continua l'Uzumaki, c'est quoi que tu lui as offert ?

- Des algues !

Long silence qui dure

- Des… des algues ? bégaya Hidan, choqué

- Ben oui ! Les algues sont les « fleurs » de la mer !

Les autres le regardèrent, traumatisés.

- Ecris-lui un poème alors ! tenta Naruto

- Attention ! les mit en garde Chiyo, C'est pas si simple les poèmes ! S'il est bien écrit, les filles pensent qu'il vient d'internet ! Et s'il est mal écrit les filles pensent que le garçon est un pauvre naze pas romantique et pas sentimental ! è.é

- C'est compliquééééééé ! T.T se lamenta le requin, Je vais lui offrir un cadeau alors !

- Attention ! répéta Chiyo, Si tu lui donnes un parfum elle va penser qu'elle ne sent pas bon, si tu lui donnes des pralines elle va penser qu'elle va grossir qu'il les donne aux fanficeuses alors ! x3), si tu lui offres une robe elle va penser qu'elle s'habille comme un sac, si tu lui donnes un livre elle va penser qu'elle a l'air conne, si tu lui offres un sac qui n'est pas de luxe elle va penser que tu es radin, si tu lui donnes…

- MAIS ELLE PEUT PAS S'EMPECHER DE PENSER NON ? dit le requin désespéré

Il se prit immédiatement une méga-gifle de la vieille.

- MACHO ! dit-elle, POURQUOI LES FEMMES DEVRAIENT SUIVRE LA REGLE « SOIS BELLE ET TAIS-TOI » ?!

- Vous, vous êtes pas belle mais taisez-vous quand même ! grogna Kisame (on va finir par croire que je n'aime pas Chiyo mais pas du tout XD)

- Oh ! Malotru ! fit-elle choquée, Saso-chou ! Mon p'tit-fils ! Défends-moi !

Le marionnettiste n'y pensa même pas une seconde, il se tourna vers le requin.

- T'as qu'à virer de bord ! dit-il en faisait un câlin à Deidara

- Non ! fit Kisame choqué, comment il a fait Gaara avec Sakura ?

- Ben il faut dire que notre Kazekage, bien qu'ayant été un psychopathe, est très séduisant (même en raton laveur ! XD) expliqua Chiyo

- Vous… vous croyez que je n'ai pas un physique avantageux ? O.o bafouilla Kisame

Il y eut un grand silence, tout le monde le regardait avec un air de pitié signifiant « ça y est, il s'en est enfin rendu compte ».

Kisame s'exila alors dans un coin de la pièce rebaptisé « coin à champignons » et se mit à broyer de noir à la manière de Tamaki dans « ouran high school host club » XD. Pour finir ils se bourrèrent tous la gueule (re-bourrèrent la gueule ) et s'endormirent au petit matin.

Prochain chapitre :

Voilàààà encore un chapitre de moooaaa !!! Désolée qu'il soit si court ! TT.TT Le prochain sera là dimanche (ou p-e samedi) et racontera se qu'il se passera au réveil de nos amis ! Leur soirée pyjama est donc finie (mais pas la fic rassurez-vous).

Mo-chan : Vous avez aimé :3

Kisame : Ca va pas non ? Tu me fais passer pour un con !

Chiyo : Tu arrête pas de me ridiculiser !

Tobi : Je suis vraiment un attardé dans cette fic !

Naruto : Ma Sakura-chan est avec Gaara ! TT.TT

Hidan : Je ne suis pas si con !!! Alors change immédiatement ta fic compris ? è.é

Zetsu : On ne parle presque pas de moi !

Le chef : On va te faire la peau !

Mo-chan : Comment ça ? O.o

Le chef : On va t'arracher les tripes, te crever les yeux, te crucifier, te découper, te…

Mo-chan : Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? n.n

Le chef : On va te voler tes cookies aussi !!!!

Mo-chan : NAAAAAAAAANNNNN !!!!!!! PPPIITTTTIIIIEEEE !!!!!T.T

Kakashi : Pourtant elle est bien cette fic !

Mo-chan : C'est…c'est vrai ?

Itachi : Oui nous on adore !

Gaara : Moi aussi j'aime bien !

Sakura : Pareil !

Mo-chan : J'vous adore :D

Kisame : Pfff, hé vous quatre !!! Un peu de solidarité avec les célibataires !!!!

Nous sommes étonnées par le nombre de reviews que nous avons !!! Ca nous fait trop plaisir !!!Merci à tous !!!


	14. Réveil en douceur et gueule de bois

Titre : La soirée pyjama de l'Akatsuki

Auteurs : Mo-chan, Sempai et Tsuki

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance (hétero et yaoi)

Couple : SasorixDeidara, KakashixItachi, GaaraxSakura

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et donc l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage et les quelques sous-entendus)

Réveil en douceur et gueules de bois

_Auteur de ce chapitre : Mo-chan_

_Pour finir ils se bourrèrent (re-bourrèrent) tous la gueule et s'endormirent au petit matin._

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi : l'équipe composée de ninjas de Suna sont Temari et Kankuro croisèrent l'équipe Gai.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé le Kazekage ? demanda Gai

- Non, on cherche toujours… et vous ? répondit Temari

- Pareil ! En plus nous avons perdu le contact avec l'équipe Kakashi ! dit Gai

- Mon dieu ! Gaaaaaaaraaaa-sensei ! pleurnicha Matsuri, son ancienne élève

- Et Chiyo-chaaaan ! sanglota le jumeaux de celle-ci

- Courage ! fit Gai, Nous allons demander notre chemin à la petite maison là-bas (la petite maison dans la prairie XD j'imaginais plus une grotte pour leur planque mes bon… c'est Mo-chan l'auteur )

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très accueillants, dit Kankurô, il y a un cadavre de panda géant devant la porte ainsi que des bouts de bois et des marionnettes… DES MARIONNETTES ?! O.O

- Ben quoi ? Ce sont les tiennes ? l'interrogea Temari

- Non…

- Sûrement un autre ninja, allons lui demander notre chemin !

Ils toquèrent à la porte mais comme personne ne vint leur ouvrir ils entrèrent à l'intérieur (bande d'impolis !). Oh ! Stupeur ! Il y avait des membres de l'Akatsuki ! (mais ça vous vous en doutez bien -.-'). Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir : Kisame avait un plat de chips à l'envers sur la tête, Tobi était ensevelis sous ses legos, le chef dépassait à moitié de son placard, Kakuzu serrait les faux billets de monopoly dans son sommeil, Naruto en renard dormait sur le canapé à brûlé avec Zetsu qui lui avait seulement une moitié sur le fauteuil et un « truc » avec des habits de Secte dormait parterre à côté de la réserve de Saké avec un magazine sur la face. Un peu plus loin Sasori et Deidara dormaient, tendrement enlacés, sous un manteau de l'Akatsuki qui leur servait de couverture (et un autre qui sert de matelas XD). Ni Sakura, ni Gaara, ni Kakashi, ni Itachi, ni Chiyo étaient là (c'est là que les lecteurs se demandent où est encore passée la vieille XD).

Gai-sensei frappa dans ses mains pour réveiller tout le monde et ils râlèrent en sortant de leur sommeil (tous avec une sacrée gueule de bois).

- Oh ! Il y a des gens qui sont rentrés ! O.o fit le chef

- Tiens, il est pas sensé être mort empoisonné celui-là ? demanda Sasori en désignant Kankurô

- Rendez-nous Gaara ! réclama celui-ci

- Deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir ! dit Deidara en baillant

Toute l'équipe de Suna partit à la recherche de son Kazekage. Pendant ce temps Lee dévisageait l'Uzumaki.

- Na… Naruto-kun… que fais-tu déguisé en renard ? O.o'

Tenten s'accroche au bras de Neji.

- Neji ! Le type là-bas avec l'habit se soubrette, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fixe ce pervers !

- Hé ! Mais je ne suis pas un pervers ! se défendit celui-ci en se débarrassant de l'habit

Soudain un hurlement provint de la chambre occupée par Gaara et Sakura, l'équipe de Suna venaient de les découvrir dans le même lit.

- Gaa… Gaara ! fit Temari, choquée

- T'es… T'es vivant ! bredouilla Kankurô choqué aussi

Sakura, très gênée d'être vue par autant de personnes tira d'un coup sec sur le drap pour mieux se couvrir, dénudant entièrement Gaara (mode bave : on) qui se mit à rougir et se cacha derrière un oreiller. Aussitôt les kunoichis enragées se jetèrent sur lui (pas touche ! è.é).

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA !!! hurlèrent-elles, QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE PETASSE A DE PLUS QUE NOUS ? èoé

La pétasse en question leur donna un super coup de poing (enseigné par Tsunade) qui envoya les furies à l'autre bout de la pièce (et elles finirent incrustées dans le mur XD).

Les ninjas masculins, eux, se mirent à genoux devant le Sabaku (Gaara hein, pas Kankurô ! XD).

- Kazekage-sama ! Que nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver vivant ! dirent-ils les larmes aux yeux, Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui ! dit celui-ci d'un ton un peu énervé, Sortez ! Nous aimerions bien nous rhabiller è.é

Devant l'air meurtrier de leur Kazekage ils sortirent tous vite fait ; Gai quand a lui voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce d'à côté, il ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba sur KAKASHI et ITACHI endormis dans le même lit. Gai devint blanc sur le coup.

- Mon rival… avec le traître de Konoha ! bafouilla-t-il

Et il tomba dans les pommes. Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent.

- Oh ! Il y a Gai parterre ! fit Kakashi pas plus étonné que ça

Du côté du frère de Chiyo, celui-ci cherchait sa sœur partout et la trouva finalement… suspense … DANS LA BAIGNOIRE ! (vide je précise XD).

- Nee-chan, pourquoi tu dors là dedans ? O.O' lui demanda-t-il en la réveillant

- Ben, j'allais quand même pas dormir sans défense parmi tous ces hommes, répondit-elle, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! è.é

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon qui se réveillaient petit à petit, le chef parcourait la pièce dans tous les sens, tenant un sac poubelle et ramassant tous les déchets. Sakura se dirigea vers Chiyo et lu demanda si elle ne savait pas où étaient ses vêtements car, je le rappelle, elle était en short et débardeur de fitness. Un peu après Itachi et Kakashi arrivèrent, main dans la main.

- Lee, si tu cherches ton sensei il est dans la chambre ! dit Kakashi

- Heu… d'accord

Lee, Neji et Tenten fixaient le couple avec des yeux ronds.

- Kazekage-sama ! intervint un ninja de Suna, Devons-nous tuer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ?

- Nan O.o, répondit le roux, ils sont sympas, on a fait une super soirée pyjamas !!!

silence

- Mais… ce sont des nuke-nin, continua le ninja

- Hé merde ! C'est vrai ça ! réalisa le chef, On est sensé être les psychopathes de service

Deidara haussa les épaules.

- Pfff ! Tant pis ! dit-il

- Kazekage-sama ! fit un autre ninja de Suna

- Quoi encore ? demanda Gaara de plus en plus énervé

- En entrant nous avons laissé la porte ouverte et il y a un truc qui est rentré, continua-t-il en désignant le truc en question

Tout le monde se tourna vers ce qu'il montrait et ils virent… UN BEBE PANDA !!!

- Encore ? fit Hidan en s'éloignant

- Oh ! il est adorable ! s'attendrit Chiyo en le prenant dans ses bras, C'est sûrement le petit du panda que nous avons tué, nous devons nous en occuper pour que le panda n'aie plus de regrets et qu'il monte au paradis. AIE !!

Le pandanou venait de mordre la vieille pour se précipiter vers Itachi.

- Mama ! fit-il mignonnement en regardant Itachi (Sempaï : 1- les pandas savent parler, 2- Itachi ressemble à un panda ! XD)

- Je pense qu'il me prend pour sa mère ! O.O dit celui-ci

Il regarda le bébé et le trouva tellement attendrissant qu'il craqua.

- C'est décidé, on l'adopte ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras (note : un bébé panda pèse approximativement 140g, je le savais alors il fallait absolument que je le dise XD)

- Hein ? dit Kakashi surpris

- Kakashi, fit Itachi en rougissant, c'est mon rêve de fonder une famille avec toi… et comme on pourra pas avoir d'enfant…

- Je comprends, approuva le sensei, c'est d'accord !

Ils s'embrassèrent style « famille unie respirant le bonheur. »

- Attendez ! brisa l'ambiance Naruto, Ca veut dire qui… Sasuke est tonton d'un panda ? O.O

Et il partit dans un fou rire (comme nous tous d'ailleurs XD).

Cette scène donna des idées à Gaara qui se mit à genoux devant l'Haruno.

- Sakura, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement (Mo-chan : Pourquoi ? T.T Pourquoi avec Sakura !!! T.T File immédiatement avec Naruto Gaara ! è.é / Sempaï : C'est toi, dans un élan de folie, qui a écrit cette demande en mariage, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même /Mo-chan : Pas un élan de folie un élan de manque de cookies, nuance !)

- HEEEEIIIIN ? crièrent Temari et Kankurô au bord de la syncope

- Gaara ! O///O Oui… oui je le veux ! répondit la rose en rougissant

- Un mariage ! C'est trop émouvant ! fit Tenten les larmes aux yeux

- Mais vous allez hyper vite ! O.o dit Deidara, C'est comme les deux là-bas qui fondent une famille alors qu'ils se connaissent que depuis hier ! Moi j'ai attendu de bien connaître Sasori avant de l'embrasser !

- Ouais ! Et même que ça n'ira jamais plus loin ! XD se moqua Kisame

- Toi ta gueule ! s'énerva Sasori

- En tout cas, c'est bien, dit le chef à Itachi, tu vas continuer le clan Uchiwa (même si c'est avec un panda…)

- Uchiwa ? se vexa Kakashi,Et pourquoi il s'appellerait pas « Hatake » ?

- Parce que « Hatake » ça fait « attaqué », expliqua Itachi, ça lui portera sans doute malheur et je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant se fasse raquetter à la sortie de l'école ! è.é

Finalement sous l'air insistant de Iatchi Kakashi accepta qu'on l'appelle Uchiwa.

-Au fait chef, dit l'Uchiwa (Itachi , pas le panda XD) en se tournant vers celui-ci, je quitte l'Akatsuki !!!

Il jeta son manteau négligemment sur le fauteuil cramé .

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas non , fit celui-ci paniqué, fais pas comme Orochimaru !!!! RESTE PLLEEAAASE !!!!

-Nan , c'est décidé je démissionne, je vais retourner à Konoha et m'occuper de ma famille , insista le porteur du Sharingan.

-Hé mais du coup il y a une place vide et moi je n'ai plus de coéquipier , râla le requin avec toujours des miettes de chips dans les cheveux.

-Je m'incruste dans l'Akatsuki alors , déclara Chiyo en prenant le manteau noir et rouge.

-Nee-chan, tu es devenue folle ? O.o, demanda son frère.

-j'espère que vous plaisantez , dit Kisame en pâlissant (donc en devenant bleu pâle).

-Il en est hors de question , s'opposa le chef

-Je me permets d'insister ! Vous avez besoin d'un douce et élégante présence féminine parmi vous, vous aurez l'unique privilège de pouvoir admirer mon visage tous les jours, et comme ça je pourrais passer plus de temps avec mon petit fils Saso-chou !

-J'ai pas besoin que ma grand-mère me surveille !!!, rétorqua celui-ci.

-Vous allez tout de suite dégager , dit Kakuzu, n'est ce pas les mecs ?

-Moi j'veux bien qu'elle reste , dit Tobi.

-Tobi est un bon garçon ! n.n , lui dit la vieille.

-Grrrr !!! Elle a du l'acheter avec des bonbons !!!, dit Hidan, Itachi ! Dis quelque chose !!!!

-Moi je m'en fous qu'elle reste ou pas , répondit l'Uchiha, par sadisme envers vous je déclare que je laisse ma place à Chiyo !!!!!

-OOUUUAAAIIIII , fit celle-ci en levant les bras de joie.

-NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN , crièrent les autres de désespoir.

-Bon, nous on y va, déclara l'équipe de Suna comprenant également Gaara et Sakura, on rentre à Suna ! Notre mission est une réussite !!!

-Ok, ok, répondit le chef, bon voyage….mais SAKURA RENDS LA ROBE DE SOUBRETTE !!!!!!

-Maiheu , fit la rose , c'est à moi qu'elle va le mieux, vous pouvez bien me la donner !!!!

-Chef ! Donnez-la lui , ordonna Deidara, Imaginez un peu si on la garde ici et que Chiyo décide de la mettre !

Le chef pâlit en imaginant la scène et força quasiment Sakura à partir avec la robe ! XD Celle-ci s'éloigna avec l'équipe de Suna en promettant à l'Akatsuki qu'elle les inviterait à leur mariage. L'équipe de Konoha repartit aussi mais avant de rentrer chez eux, Naruto, Kakashi et Itachi se jurèrent avec l'Akatsuki qu'ils recommenceraient tous ensembles une soirée pyjama un de ces jours ! XD

Lorsque tout le monde fut repartit les membres de l'Akatsuki et la nouvelle recrue rangèrent la planque.

-Je vous préviens, commença Chiyo ,Maintenant que je suis là ça va être fitness tous les matins !!!!

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note :

Voilà, c'est finit, snif, snif ! TT.TT Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Pour les prochains chapitres ce seront les bonus et les scènes supprimées !!! (C'est comme sur les DVD il y a des bonus XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous épargnons le making-of et les explications des effets spéciaux XD). Ca me rend triste que notre fic soit finie mais nous allons en publier d'autres et nous espérons qu'elles vous plairont aussi !!! n.n

Chiyo : Ouuuuaaaiiiiii !!!! Je fais partie de l'Akatsukiiiii ! Trop génial !!!!

Les membres de l'Akatsuki forment un mini-conseil.

Kakuzu : Je propose qu'on l'étrangle !

Sasori : Ou alors on l'étouffe dans son sommeil avec un sac en plastique !

Le chef : On empoisonne son pain au chocolat du matin !

Deidara : On met des explosifs dans ses pelotes de tricot !!!

Hidan : On la torture à mort !!!

Zetsu : On la ligote et on la noie dans la baignoire !

Chiyo arrive : Vous parlez de quoi ? n.n

Les autres : DE RIEN !

Tobi : Moi j'ai tout entendu !

Chiyo : Tobi est un bon garçon !

Les autres : SALES GOOOOOOOSSSSEEE !!!!!!

Mo-chan : Je parie que vous allez me dire que vous n'aimez pas ma fin ! . ''

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki la regardent avec un air meurtrier et la Hime s'enfuit en courant.

Itachi : T'inquiète, moi j'aime bien ! Tu peux être la marraine de notre enfant !

Mo-chan : Génial, je suis marraine d'un panda….-.-''


	15. Bonus partie 1

L'horoscope d'Itachi

_De Kisa Uchiwa / écrite par Sempaï_

- Et moi, on peut lire mon horoscope ? demanda Itachi au bout d'un moment

- Si tu veux, c'est quoi ton signe ? le questionna Deidara

L'héritier du sharingan murmura alors son signe à l'oreille du blond.

- Ok !

- Hé ! On a rien entendu ! râla Hidan

- Moi mon signe c'est gémeaux, lâche Zetsu (on s'y attendait, avec ses deux « parties » XD)

- On s'en fout ! On veut celui d'Itachi ! dit Kisame

- Et ben vous le saurez pas-euh ! fit Itachi

- Alors, annonça Deidara à voix haute, pour les Taur/

Itachi lui donna un gros coup sur la tête

- Baka ! râla l'Uchiwa

- Aaah mais t'es taureau ! rigola Kisame, suivis par Kakuzu, Hidan et Sasori

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Deidara

- Et bien les taureaux sont têtus, ont un sale caractère, mais surtout… sont les do-mi-nants ! XD (mes amis les taureaux ne vous offensez pas ! Je me suis inspiré de ma mère pour décrire leur caractère, si ça se trouve ce que je dis est complètement faux )

- Oui et alors ?

- Ben un homme du signe du taureau est sensé être viril !

Tous tournèrent alors la tête vers le « taureau », qui se limait les ongles.

- Effectivement…

- C'est plutôt une vache là…

- Eh oh ! Je te permets pas ! cria Itachi

- Bon, continua Deidara, ton horoscope…

Tous écoutèrent attentivement.

- « Travail : grouillez-vous un peu ! Vous êtes à la raine, c'est pas demain que vous aurez une promotion ! »

- No comment, rigola Hidan

- « Santé : vous courez un grave danger !!! »

- OO'

- « Relations : A toujours vouloir être le meilleur, vous perdrez des êtres chers… »

- J'aurais du mal, j'ai déjà plus personne… ah si ! Mon frère !

- Tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça hein ? pleurnicha Kisame

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?... -.-'

- « Amour : Vous avez touché le gros lot ! Un amour sans précédant vous attend ! »

- Toutes mes condoléances mon gars, dit Sasori en posant son bras sur son épaule, ça veut dire que tu resteras seul toute ta vie… Y a aucune nana, ça veut tout dire…

- Parle pour toi ! répondit l'Uchiwa, Je suis sûr que ma douce moitié m'attend quelque part !

(les hime : ben mon vieux, tu sais pas ce qu'il t'attend ! XD)

Deidara chante une chanson romantique

_De Kisa Uchiwa et Mwaaa / écrite par Sempaï_

Une fois la chanson romantiquement enflammée de Kakashi et Itachi finie, ils déposèrent le micro et retournèrent s'asseoir, encore rouges.

- Bon, puisqu'on est dans les chansons d'amour, je me lance ! annonça Deidara après un long moment de silence pesant

- C'est dégueu ! râla Naruto, C'est lui qui choisit !

- S'il nous chante un truc mièvre et guimauve, ça en vaudra la peine ! répondit Kisame

Deidara prit alors le micro, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Kisame (vierge vraiment effarouchée là XD)

- Je la dédie à la personne chère à mon cœur… dit-il en rougissant

Il démarra la musique, une mélodie douce, et le blond chantait d'une voix délicate.

Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,  
Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour,  
Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris.  
Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,  
Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé.

Deidara avec les joues qui prenaient une teinte rosée en chantant fermant quelques fois les yeux pour le laisser bercer par la musique. Sasori était comme hypnotisé, il aurait tant voulu que cette chanson lui soit destinée… mais ça, pensait-il, il pouvait toujours rêver…

(Note : J'ai tenté d'écrire un truc romantique, mais quand Mo-chan a lu la manuscrite elle s'est marrée comme une baleine ! Ouiiiin)

Kakuzu devient célèbre

_De nous (les hime) / écrite par Sempaï_

Quelques semaines après l'étrange nuit qu'on passée nos ninjas préférés, l'équipe Kakuzu-Hidan partit chercher des informations sur un jinchuuriki. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment dans un village du pays des vagues.

- Kakuzu ! J'ai faim ! se plaignit Hidan

- Tu as mangé il y a 12 heures !

- Justement

- Et puis c'est cher ici ! se justifia Kakuzu

- Je me disais aussi…

Les deux nuke-nin entrèrent finalement dans l'auberge la moins cher du coin.

- Bonjour ! leur dit le serveur du bar

- On voudrait une bouteille de sak…

- D'EAU ! Et deux dangos ! l'interrompit le radin

- Bien messieurs, on vous apporte ça de suite !

- Mais t'es fou, murmura Hidan, on aura jamais assez…

Ils s'assirent à une table, et Kakuzu sentait de nombreux regards fixés sur lui, ainsi que des murmures de plus en plus insistants. Jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive.

- Voilà

- Hn…

- Au fait, je crois vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… dit le serveur en s'adressant à Kakuzu

- Pas possible, répondit sèchement le radin

- Mais si, mais si ! Une vidéo sur internet il me semble…

- PAS POSSIBLE ! s'énerva Kakuzu pendant que Hidan étouffait son fou rire en avalant les dangos

- Si !!! La vidéo avec Dora !!!

A cette phrase presque toute la salle se leva et se retrouva autour des ninjas.

- Monsieur, cette vidéo est une merveille !

- Elle vous va bien !

- La chorégraphie était excellente !

- Je me suis réconcilié avec ma petite sœur grâce à cette vidéo !

Kakuzu fondait et s'enfonçait sur sa chaise, rouge de honte et de colère, maudissant Sasori. Hidan, lui, riait à en avoir mal au ventre pendant 3 jours.

- Pouvez-vous nous la refaire ? demanda timidement un enfant, suivit par des hurlements de joies et des applaudissements

- JAMAIS !!! s'énerva le radin

Hidan murmura alors à l'oreille de son coéquipier

- Si tu la fais, on pourra exiger un peu d'argent, et vu le nombre de personnes…

Le ninjas aux cœurs tilta immédiatement et se leva, prêt à n'importe quoi pour gagner de l'argent, sa plus grande motivation. Hidan se posa devant lui.

- Nous ne faisons pas ça gratuitement ! annonça le bien-coiffé

Aussitôt une pluie de pièce s'abattit sur un des chapeaux de l'Akatsuki posé sur la table.

- Allez Kakuzu !!!

- Kakuzu ! Kakuzu ! Kakuzu !

Le ninja se mit alors debout sur une table et commença à chanter.

(toc toc toc) Tu viens explorer avec nous ?

Viens vite ! Let's go ! Come on !

Tulutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora !

Dora Dora Dora l'exploratrice !

Dora !!! (Kakuzu saute en ouvrant grand les bras)

Babouche et Dora les copains sympas

Sac à dos viens !

Tu es prêt ? C'est parti !

Viens avec nous !

Montre-nous le chemin ! Hey Hey !

Tutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora ! Tutu Dora ! Tulutu Dora !

Chipeur arrête ! Arrête de chiper !

Oh mince !

Dora l'exploratrice ! (saute encore)

La fin de la chanson fut suivie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Discrètement, les deux ninjas disparurent, emportant avec eux le chapeau rempli de pièces, dans un nuage de fumée. L'équipe réapparut un peu plus loin et Kakuzu dénicha un coin afin de compter les pièces (et récupérer son chapeau pour se cacher par la même occasion…).

- C'était bien hein ? demanda Hidan

- Hn… 100, 150, 200…

- Et le public a adoré ! Tu pourrais faire des concerts : « Kakuzu chante Dora », proposa le blond à fond dans son délire

Le radin se tourna vers son coéquipier avec un air de traumatisé et constata… que Hidan courrait partout en collant des affiches indiquant qu'il chanterai Dora en concert…

HIDAN !!! REVIENS !!!

La nuit de Sasori et Deidara

(que les fans yaoistes perverses se calment : il n'y aura pas

de lemon, désolées de vous décevoir XD)

_De Mo-chan, écrit par Mo-chan_

Sous le manteau de l'Akatsuki les deux amoureux dormaient, Deidara rêvait de son aimé.

-Saassrooorrriiiii , murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Soudain il fut réveillé par l'Akasuna qui le regardait, l'air vexé.

-Hey ! Deidara ! Je suis de l'autre côté , dit-il.

Le blond sortit alors complètement de son rêve et réalisa...qu'il serait dans ses bras la table de nuit.

-Oups, excuse-moi , fit-il, gêné, j'ai confondu parce que c'était la même matière ! . ''

Vexé,Sasori ne fit pas de commentaire sur la "matière" et croisa les bras.

-Tu me trompes avec une table de nuit ? è.é

-Mais non ! T'inquiète pas , répondit Deidarinette en se blottissant dans les bras du roux qui sourit.

Ils se recouchèrent mais ne se rendormirent pas tout de suite.

-Deidara, tu dors , demanda le marionnettiste.

-Nan , pourquoi , répondit le blond.

-Dis, promets moi que tu ne me largueras jamais pour une table, une armoire ou un autre meuble !

-Promis , jura le blond en se retenant de rire.

Apaisés ils se rendormirent et Deidara ne confondit plus rien...cette nuit là...

Méfiez-vous des coups de fils anonymes !!!! 

_idée de Sempai, Tsuki et Mo-chan (toutes les Hime), écrit par Mo-chan)_

Les membres de l'Akatsuki faisaient leur fitness lorsque tout à coup la télé et les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et ce fut le noir complet.

-Encore , fit Chiyo agacée, En plein fitness en plus ! Il y en a marre de votre disjoncteur complètement pourri !!!!

-Pour une fois que ça tombe bien , fit Gaara essoufflé.

Les autres mecs crevés approuvèrent. Soudain...le téléphone...(suspens) ...sonna !!!!

-HHHHHHHHAAAAAAA CA SONNNE , fit Naruto.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Il n'y a plus de courant , protesta le chef.

-C 'EST CA QUI EST FLIPPANT !!!!!, cria Naruto.

-J'veux pas mourir , pleurnicha Tobi.

-Calmons-nous c'est probablement un disfonctionnement du système électrique , expliqua Hidan, mais...qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille ?

Le téléphone continuait de sonner mais personne n'osait aller décrocher.

-Pffff ! Vous n'êtes que des trouillards , dit Sakura, Je vais aller décrocher ! Merde ! Je me suis cognée à quelque chose ! Il est où le téléphone ? Ce n'est pas évident dans le noir !

-Laisse la sonnerie te guider , proposa Kakashi.

-Mais, c'est pas évident, j'ai failli tomber sur une bouteille de saké qui était à terre ! ...J'espère que ce n'est pas Cuir n°1 !!!! (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : c'est des gens qui vous appellent et qui vous emmerdent pour que vous achetiez un fauteuil en cuir !)...Ha ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! Allo ?

-Allôôôôô petite fille..., fit une voix grinçante façon "vieux vicieux", ta maman est là ?

Sakura pâlit, cette vois n'était pas accueillante ni chaleureuse, c'était carrément flippant en fait.

-Heu..non..., répondit-elle.

-Ton papa est là , reprit la voix machiavélique.

-N...non, répondit la rose.

-Alors tu es toute seule petite fille, fit la voix en entamant un rire sournois.

Sakura équarquilla les yeux, cette voix la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et le noir, l'orage et la pluie n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

-Tu m'as volé quelque chose , fit la voix mielleuse, et tu vas me le ren...

CLAC ! L'Haruno avait subitement raccroché, mais sa force avait aussi détruit le téléphone et la table qu'il y avait en dessous. Les lumières se rallumèrent subitement.

-Naaaannnn, la taaaaaable , fit le chef en découvrant les débris, c'est la deuxième en une soirée !!!! TT.TT

-C'était qui , demanda Itachi.

-Heu...c'était Cuir n°1, répondit distraitement Sakura.

-T'aurais du leur commander une nouvelle table ! è.é, dit le chef effondré devant les débris.

-C'est con parce qu'on ne sait plus rappeler là , nota Sasori en désignant le téléphone rendu inutilisable.

Soudain ils entendirent ...(suspens) un bruit à la fenêtre !!!!

-Je sais que tu es là petite fille !!!!, fit la voix du vicieux.

Sakura s'éloigna vite de la fenêtre tandis que Chiyo décida d'aller ouvrir les tentures, lorsque ce fut fait elle tomba dans les pommes car à la fenêtre...collé contre la vitre...à la lueur de l'orage...il y avait...GOLUM...TENANT UN ANUAIRE TELEPHONIQUE !!!! (ben oui, pour trouver le numéro de téléphone -.-'').

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , firent-ils tous.

-Vous m'avez volé mon précieux..., fit Golum de l'autre coté de la vitre, Sales voleurs ! Rendez-le moi !!!!

-Mais...on a rien volé , protesta Kakuzu, Il se fait des films ce...heu...truc !!!!

Soudain le regard de la créature s'attarda sur les mains des membres de l'Akatsuki .

-Ho !!! Il y a neufs précieux , fit-ils en écarquillant les yeux de joie intense.

-Heu...il parle de nos bagues ? -.-" , demanda Kisame.

Soudain, par l'énergie du désespoir Golum parvient à ouvrir la fenêtre à coup de "pages jaunes" (l'annuaire téléphonique) et bondit dans la pièce pour se jeter sur les bagues mais Gaara le repoussa avec son sable.

- Ecarte-toi ! Sale hobbit , lui cracha la créature méchamment.

-C'est quoi un Hobit ? O.o, demanda Tobi perturbé.

Soudain la créature se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Non, nous ne devons pas faire ça ! nous ne devons pas faire de mal aux maitres !, gémit-il.

Puis il reprit son air méchant :

-Si ! Ils ont 9 précieux !, dit-il d'un air avide.

Il redevint d'un air triste.

-Non, non, Sméagol ne veut pas ! Laisse-moi , pleurnicha-t-il.

-Ho, un schizophrène !!! O.o , remarqua Itachi .

-Un comme moi , se réjoui Zetsu.

-Mais dites, chef, si quelqu'un vole la bague d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, il en fait partie à son tour non ? O.o , demanda Deidara.

-En effet...

-Mais alors si il vole toutes nos bagues, il devient l'Akatsuki à lui tout seul non ? (Imaginez un instant Golum avec la cape et le chapeau de l'Akatsuki XD).

Les membres de l'Akatsuki jetèrent alors la créature dehors à coup de bottin et de swiffer et fermèrent tout à double tour, Sméagol ne revint pas les emmerder peut être avait-il été mangé par un panda ou mordu par une bête lui ayant transmis la rage ou une autre maladie ! XD Ou peut être que Frodon le retrouva tout simplement.

(Remerciement : je remercie le vieux vicieux qui m'a téléphoné car cette histoire m'est réellement arrivée (mais c'était pas Golum XD) et c'est en parlant avec Tsuki et Sempai qu'on a eu l'idée d'écrire ce bonus !!! XD).

Prochain chapitre :

Voici notre premier chapitre de bonus avec vos idées (et les nôtres aussi XD), un autre chapitre sera publié vendredi, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos propositions (nous sommes désolées de ne pas pouvoir toutes les mettres -.-"). Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !!!!! Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee !!!!!!!

Les membres de la soirée pyjama : Vous n'aviez pas assez avec une fic ? Il fallait absolument que vous nous humiliiez dans des bonus en plus ? è.é

Les Hime: Mais ooooouuuuiiiiiii !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

From: dgreyman : mais ya que des pervers dans cette fics!! Faut lui botté les fesses àneji-kun ... ... ... Je suis volontaire! XD!!

Je suis volontaire aussi mais je vais par avant acheter un billet d'avion pour Madagascar pour échapper aux fangrils en furies par la suite !!! XD

From: saya-chan : La suiteuh !!s'il vous plait ! elle est tro bien ta fic --'tchao et bon courage pour la suite !! (si vous ne mourrez pas de rire avantla fin c ke vou etes pa normal ! L0ol)

Pourvus que la majorité des gens soient normaux, nous n'avons pas trop envie d'êtres accusées de meutres en séries à cause de notre fic ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! Ca nous donne vraiment envie de continuer !!!!

From: dgreyman :pauvre kisame... ... c'est qui qu'il aime??

C'est gentil de compatir pour notre pauvre requin !

Mo-chan: T'endends ça Kisa-chou ?

Kisame: J'ai le coeur brisé ! T.T

Mo-chan: T'inquiette pas, tu va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! (se tourne vers les lectrices) Y-en-a-t'il une parmis vous qui aimerait consoler Kisame ?

Silence

Mo-chan: Vous précipitez pas ! " Dis Kisame, c'est qui en fait la fille que tu aimes ?

Kisame: Je ne te le dirais pas !!!

(En fait nous même nous ne savons pas qui c'est, c'est un perso inventé qui ne vient pas du manga Naruto ")

From: Ayane :Trop fort ce capitre XD. non sérieusement j'ai adoré adoré adoré.c'était trop drôle d'imaginer la tête de gai et des autres en lestrouvant. Marriage...pas bête lol. A

Merci pour ton commentaire !!!! A propos de Gai, ne vous inquiettez pas les Hime l'ont réveillé avec une bonne paire de claque ! XD Quand au mariage, il y aura surment un bonus le concernant :-) Merci encore !

From: akitokun soma : Itachi qui ressemble à un panda...? eu ça reste à prouver...en tout cas jepleins Akatsuki pour la fitness ...lol imaginez qu'il y ai encore Oro chandans le groupe...j'le vois bien faire des exercices de fitness...mdr...

Merci pour ton reviews Je ne sais pas trop si Itachi ressemble à un panda mais en tout cas le pandanou a vu en lui un bon instinc maternel. Merci de compatir pour nos pauvres ninjas que nous torturons avec un plaisir sadique ! XD Je suis écroulée rien qu'en Imaginant Oro-chan faire du fitness !!!! Mdr !! XD


	16. Bonus partie 2

Et si Kisame avait des animaux de compagnie 

_idée de Sempai et Mo-chan, écrite par Mo-chan_

-C'est quoi ça , demanda Tobi en désignant quelque chose sur un meuble !!!

-Un aquarium , répondit le chef

-Oui ça je sais, mais c'est quoi les trucs qu'il y a dedans ?

Naruto s'approcha de l'aquarium et colla son visage à la vitre pour observer.

-On dirait des ponpons ! Oo , dit-il.

-Mais non ! Ce sont mes oursins , dit Kisame en s'approchant, je vous présente "Pupuce", "Calinou", "Susucre" et "Bisounours" !

-C'EST QUOI CES NOMS ? XD , fit Zetsu traumatisé

Kisame ignora la plante ambulante.

-C'est bizarre , dit Tobi qui s'était collé à la vitre à côté de Naruto, et ça mange comment ? Oo

-Moi je sais , dit Chiyo toute fière.

-Ca broute les algues sur les rochers car leur bouche est en bas , expliqua patiemment Kisame

-Ca "broute" ? Oo , fit Deidara , comme les vaches avec le pré ?

-Ouai bon, on va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus ! . " , dit Kisame.

Il délaisserent alors les oursins pour retourner à leur occupations. Un peu plus tard kakuzu bouscula sans le faire exprès l'aquarium en allant chercher d'autres bouteilles de saké et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un oursin était tombé au sol.

Encore un peu plus tard :

-SUSUCRE , fit soudainement Kisame en remarquant sa boule de piqots, mais qu'est ce que tu fais sur le tapis ?

Tous les autres se retournèrent alors vers l'animal qui progressait sur le tapis en laissant bizarrement derrière lui une trainée sans tapis.

-IL BROUTE LE TAPIS , s'excalma Sasori !

-NAAAANNNNN , se lamenta le chef.

Kisame remit vite Susucre dans l'aquarium mais ça n'arrangera rien au fait qu'il y avait un longs trou dans le tapis.

-Je venais de le laver avec Vannish-spécial-tapis en plus , continua le chef, nnnnaaaaaannn, pourquoi ? TT.TT

-Courage chef ! Faut être fort , compatit Hidan.

Where is Konan ?

_idée des Hime, écrite par Mo-chan_

Soudain une petite musique complètement ringarde se fit entendre, c'était le gsm du chef qui décrocha.

-Allô ?

-C'est qui ? C'est qui , demanda Tobi.

-C'est Konan, répondit le chef.

-Ha ouai, c'est vrai, elle est où celle là ? Oo" , questionna Deidara.

-Moi aussi je viens seulement de remarquer qu'elle n'est pas là , avoua Zetsu.

-Sympa pour elle -.-'', ironisa le chef, je l'ai envoyée en mission en solo.

-Une mission , demanda Kisame.

-Oui, en fait...

-Alors chef , fit la voix de la ninja dans le haut parleur, je prends quelle marque de lessive ?

-...elle fait les courses, termina-t-il.

-Espèce de macho, insulta Chiyo, pourquoi ce serait aux femmes de faire ça ? è.é

Le chef ne l'écouta pas et répondit à a bleue qui s'impatientait.

-Prends le Woolite spécial textiles noirs sinon nos capes deviendront grisâtres...

-Et on aura pas l'air con -.-", ajouta Hidan.

-Nan ! Prends la marque la moins chère , protesta Kakuzu.

-Vous êtes fous , cria Chiyo , c'est Dash qu'il faut prendre ! Moi ça fait 60 ans que je l'utilise et j'en suis bien satisfaite !

-la marque la moins chère , cria encore Kakuzu .

-Woolite noir , insista le chef.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je vais choisir moi même , décida la shoppingeuse (ça se dit ? O.o), au fait, passez moi Itachi.

Le chef donna le gsm à Itachi qui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Il n'y a plus d'herbal essence (shampoing), je prends quoi à la place ?

-Comment ? Plus d'Herbal essence ? O.o, fit-il traumatisé.

-Ha c'est dommage Ita-chan ne saura plus crier sous la douche , se moqua Kisame (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Herbal Essence : la pub c'est une femme qui crie de plaisir sous la douche tellement qu'elle aime son shampoing ! XD)

Itachi lui lança un regard noir (mais...ces yeux sont DEJA noirs !!! XD).

-Il y a une nouvelle gamme de shampoing et après-shampoing au kiwi ! n.n , l'informa Konan.

-Ne prends pas de truc au kiwi ! XD , lui défendit Itachi.

-Si tu veux je pourrai te prêter mon shampoing , proposa Deidara.

-Ha ben non, ça va pas aller c'est un shampoing pour blond ! è.é

-Moi je te propose Garnier aux fleurs de cerisier n.n , dit Sakura (Mo-chan: Ouaaaaiii j'utilise celui-là moi ! XD)

-Bon, je te prends du L'Oreal, conclu Konan, c'est la marque qu j'utilise et il est très bien.

-Ok..., accepta Itachi.

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ça qui a rendu ses cheveux bleus, rigola Sasori.

-J'ai entendu ! è.é, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Au fait Konan, dit Deidara ne prenant le gsm, rachète des pousses de bambous pour wok.

-Quoi ? Vous avez déjà tout mangé ? O.o , fit-elle étonnée.

-Nan, pas exactement -.-'', répondit le blond.

-Rachète aussi une nouvelle table , dit le chef.

-Hein ? O-o"

-Du saké et un poulet aussi !, ajouta Hidan.

-Et n'oublie pas les ptis Gervais (yaourt aux fruits pour les enfants) pour Tobi, précisa le chef.

-Ouai ! Et des biscuits p'tit LU aussi , ajouta legoman

-Je note tout mais vous aurez intérêt à m'aider à porter les sacs ! è.é , menaça-t-elle.

-Mais, oui, t'inquiète pas, assura Kisame.

-Attendez, j'ai un double appel, dit-elle, Allô ?

-Tu es toute seule petite fille , fit une voix vicieuse.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

-Sûrement une erreur !,dit-elle.

-Sûrement oui -.-", répondirent les autres.

Puisqu'on en parle, Golum a-t-il continué l'annuaire téléphonique ? 

(Attention, ceci est le bonus d'un bonus XD Et après on fera des bonus de bonus de bonus de bonus de bonus de bonus ! Lol !) 

_idée des Hime et plus particulièrement d'une chibi en manque de sucre s'ennuyant dans la voiture , écrite par Mo-chan_

Soudain le gsm de Gaara sonna.

-Allô ?

-Petite fille, ton papa est lààààà , fit une voix bien connue.

-Ta gueule je suis un mec ! Va te faire foutre connard ! (cette fic n'est pas classée T pour rien -.-"). Si tu rappelle je t'arracherais les tripes ! è.é , dit le ninja du sable froidement en raccrochant aussitôt.

-Quand même il va vite avec l'annuaire O.o , fit Sasori impressionné.

-Comment ça , demanda Naruto.

-Ben oui, l'autre fois il était à A comme Akatsuki et maintenant il est déjà à S comme Sabaku ! O.o

-Ha oui, il va vite ! O.o

-Mais je crois qu'il ne va pas aller plus loin que le S , fit Gaara en ricanant cruellement.

En effet Golum ne continua pas ses appels, ce qui fut dommage car celui qui avait son précieux s'appelait Frodon SACquet (et donc c'est après SABaku dans le bottin XD).

-Mais dites, intervint Sakura.

-Ouiiiiiii ?

-C'est normal que le numéro de téléphone d'une bande secrète d'assassins de rang S soit dans les pages jaunes ? -.-", demanda-t-elle.

Silence

-C'est vrai ça ! O.o, reconnu Kisame.

-Ha merde , jura le chef , on y avait pas pensé !

-...-.-'' (Kakshi, Naruto,Gaara, Sakura et Chiyo)

La vie de couple de Kakashi et Itachi (et Pandanou)

_Idée des Hime (surtout Tsuki)/écrite par Tsuki_

Dans une maison près de la forêt, Kakashi était en train de regarder la TV pendant que Itachi était en train de donner à manger à … Pandanou ! En fait, Pandanou était le petit du panda qui les avait attaqués pendant la soirée pyjama de l'akatsuki et qu'Itachi et Kakashi avaient décidé d'adopter.

-Fait « aaaaah » Pandanou ! demanda joyeusement Itachi en tendant une cuillère de panade à Pandanou .

-Groaaaaar !!! répondit Pandanou en tournant la tête

-Kakashiiii il veut pas manger T-T Tu peux venir m'aider ?

-Oui bien sur, répondit Kakashi en prenant le bol des mains d'Itachi, Allez Pandanou, ouvre grand la bouche pour le petit avion ! Vroum vroum …

Kakashi fit de grands gestes avec la cuillère avant d'aller la fourrer dans la bouche de Pandanou.

-Voilaaaa

-Waaaah ! Regarde il mange !! o

Tandis qu'ils s'extasiaient tous les deux, Pandanou recracha la cuillère dans son bol et donna un grand coup dedans avec son petit poing

SPLASH

Le bol de panade alla atterrir sur la tête de Kakashi …

-… (Kakashi)

- Ouf ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas atterri sur mes beaux cheveux, ça les aurait salis et donc abîmés ! dit Itachi en passant sa main sur ses cheveux

-… (Kakashi)

- Grohiiiiiih ! rigola Pandanou

-Oh Pandanou, tu es tout sale maintenant ! fit Itachi, viens on va aller prendre un bain

Itachi sortit Pandanou de sa chaise haute et lui enleva son petit bavoir bleu avant de partir avec (le panda, pas le bavoir XD) (Mo-chan : Sans blague ! XD)vers la salle de bain.

- Tu viens m'aider Kakashi ?

- Vas-y déjà mon ange, je range ça et j'arrive

Itachi emmena donc Pandanou dans la salle d'eau et mit Pandanou dans la petite baignoire (qu'on avait achetée spécialement pour lui) et la remplit d'eau chaude.

- Oh regarde : un canard en caoutchouc ! « Un petit canard au bord de l'eau … »

Il commença à chanter la chanson des canards en faisant faire des ronds au canard tout autour de Pandanou.

- Groarou ?

- Tout va bien ? demanda Kakashi en rentrant

- Groar !

Kakashi prit Pandanou et le sortit du bain

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en bouche toi ? OO

- Kakashi, où est le canard ?

- …

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! PANDANOU RECRACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE TU VAS MOURIR SI TU AVALES CE TRUC !!!! hurla Itachi

- Du calme Itachi ! Il risque de l'avaler si tu t'énerves !! paniqua Kakashi

Soudain, Pandanou ouvrit la bouche et recracha le canard ainsi qu'une partie de l'eau du bain sur le front de Kakashi.

- Oh Pandanou ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Groaaaar !

Itachi déposa Pandanou sur un essuie mais le petit panda se secoua et devint tout ébouriffé !

- Oh ? On dirait Susucre mon oursin ! OO remarqua Kisame

- Tiens c'est vrai, répondit Itachi, … WAH ! Kisame qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ??

- Euh … Oh et bien je passais juste dire bonjour à mon fileul (Mo-chan : Moi aussi je veux venir en temps que marraine ! XD)

- Mais comment t'es rentré ? demanda Kakashi

- Euh … La porte était ouverte !

- Regarde Susu … heu Pandanou, parrain Kisame est venu te voir, dit Itachi

- Groa ?

- Bon je vois que tout le monde va bien alors je vais vous laisser !

- D'accord, reviens quand tu veux

Un peu plus tard, Itachi et Kakashi jouaient avec Pandanou quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un nuage de shurikens entra :

- CREVE ITACHI !!!! gueula Sasuke

Kakashi arrêta tous les shurikens

- …

- Ooooh mais voila mon cher petit frère ! Regarde Pandanou : c'est tonton Sasuke ! Vas-y dis le ton-ton sa-su-ke, dit Itachi

- Groarou ?

- C'est biiiien Pandanou ! Comme il est intelligent le petit panda ! o

- … Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ? demanda Sasuke

- Hein ? Mais c'est moi Oh attends, tu veux prendre Pandanou dans tes bras ?

- Qu… ? OO

- Viens Pandanou, dans les bras de ton tonton !

- GROAAAAAAR !!!!

- Heu … Itachi ?demanda Kakashi

- Oui mon amour ?

- Sasuke est parti …(Mo-chan : C'est déjà bien qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui xD)

- Oo c'est bizarre … Il avait peut-être une course urgente à faire

- Heu … oui sûrement, répondit Kakashi

- Bon, je vais préparer le repas, tu peux t'occuper du petit ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit Kakashi

Itachi alla dans la cuisine quand …

- Itachi

- Oui ?

- Où est Pandanou ?

- Il est pas dans le salon ?

- Non …

- … WAAAAAAAAAAA ! Pandanou a disparu ! Et si il s'était perdu ? Et si les autres enfants avaient été méchants avec lui ? Et si un vilain monsieur l'avait attiré dans un piège avec des bonbons ? Et si …

- Non ! Regarde, il est là-bas, dans la cuisine !

- Ah oui, ouf ! Pandanou ! appela Itachi

- Mais tu faisais pas chauffer du lait ? demanda Kakashi d'une voix inquiète

- Si pourquoi ?

BANG

- WAAA ! Le lait va attaquer Pandanou !

Ils coururent dans la cuisine et virent la casserole de lait renversée à terre mais Pandanou était assis sur la table

- Pandanou ! On ne peut pas renverser le lait voyons ! dit gentiment Itachi

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait être plus ferme avec lui ?

- Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si il allait nous attaquer

C'est alors que Pandanou se tourna vers eux avec …

Silence

- Ce n'est pas ton couteau à viande qu'il tient ?

- Pandanouuu laache çaaaa

- Groa ?

Le petit panda voulut se relever et fit, par chance, tomber le couteau.

- Pandanou, viens voir papa èé, fit Kakashi

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna et que Pandanou partit en courant

- PANDANOU !

- Attend, je répond au téléphone, tu vas chercher Pandanou, dit Kakashi

Itachi monta alors à l'étage et appela Pandanou

- Pandanou ? Où es-tu ? Répond à papa !

- Groar !

- Ah tu es la !

Il entra dans la chambre mais il n'y avait personne …

- Heu … Pandanou ?

- Groarourou ?

C'est alors qu'il vit que Pandanou était monté au sommet de l'armoire et qu'il menaçait de se jeter du haut de celle-ci .

- N … Non !!!

Mais Pandanou sauta au moment ou Kakashi rentrait dans la pièce .

Position deux secondes après : Itachi étalé sur le sol en voulant rattraper Pandanou, Kakashi étalé sur Itachi et Pandanou … assis tranquillement sur l'oreiller du lit ! XD

Kakashi rattrapa Pandanou avant qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau

- J'espère qu'il se calmera après avoir mangé !! souligna Kakashi

Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, Itachi essayait de donner à manger à Pandanou pendant que Kakashi prenait son bain (et non ils savent pas le prendre ensemble puisqu'il faut surveiller Pandanou)

- Une cuillère pour Sasori … Une cuillère pour Deidara … Une cuillère pour Kisame … Une cuillère pour Sasuke … Une cuillère pour … heu … pour Susucre …

- Groarii !

- Ca y est, j'ai fini, tu peux aller prendre ton bain je vais coucher Pandanou dit Kakashi en revenant

Kakashi monta Pandanou dans sa chambre et lui donna un biberon avant de le mettre au lit. Il alla ensuite attendre Itachi dans la chambre avec quelques pensées pas très catholiques XD

Dans la nuit, pendant que Kakashi et Itachi étaient occupés :

- GROAOUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!

- AH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? OO demanda Kakashi

- Pandanou qui fait un cauchemar peut-être …

Ils allèrent tous les deux voir Pandanou et Kakashi le prit dans ses bras :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pandanou ?

- Groabouhouhou T-T

- Il a peut-être faim …

- Ou alors ce sont ses dents …

Itachi posa son doigt dans la bouche de Pandanou et (évidemment) …

GNAP

- AAAAAAAAH ! MON DOIGT !!!

- Pandanou lâche le doigt d'Itachi, dit gentiment Kakashi

Après quelques secondes, Pandanou finit par lacher le doigt d'Itachi

- Tu pouvais pas m'aider ?

- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas être trop sévère avec lui ?

- Va acheter du bambou à la place ! Tu vois bien qu'il a faim !

- Hein ? En pleine nuit OO mais où veux-tu que je trouve du bambou à cette heure ci ??

- Je sais pas … dans le jardin peut-être o 

Kakashi finit par aller couper du bambou au fond du jardin et le donna à Pandanou qui se rendormit tandis que le petit couple repartait vers leur lit.

Voilà comment s'achève la joyeuse journée du petit couple et de leur progéniture !

Prochain chapitre : 

Heu le prochain chapitre…voyons voir, nous devons encore fouiller les reviews à la recherche de propositions, je dois terminer des bonus que j'ai commencés, Tsuki et Sempai doivent aussi encore écrire alors je dirais…pas avant mercredi….désolées -.-''

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

From: saya-chan : Trô marrant ! j'adore !bonne continuation !!

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! n.n


	17. Bonus partie 3

La grande histoire d'amour d'une sardine 

(idée de Mwaa, écrite par Mo-chan)

Une jeune fille se promenait dans les rues de son village, soudain elle vit une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir à nuage rouge. C''était un homme à la peau bleue et aux yeux ronds et bizarres, il avait comme des branchies sur les côté ...en bref il était très très très flippant. En plus ce jour là Kisame s'était mis du gel et s'était coiffé un peu à la manière de Hidan. Elle se figea d'horreur tandis que le requin sortit de derrière son dos un ramassis d'algues vertes, gluantes, dégoulinantes et puantes. Le tueur prit une pose à la Gai-sensei et lui sourit, découvrant des dents pointues et terrifiantes.

-Je t'aime depuis toujours, lui dit il, mon coeur n'appartient qu'à toi. Ta beauté est plus étincelante que la rosée matinale sur les fleurs et ton sourire réchauffe mon coeur glacé de tueur endurcit, accepte ces "fleurs" (no comment) en gage de mon amour brûlant pour toi ! Quelle est ta réponse ?

-HHHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! , fit-t-elle terrorisée en partant en courant.

Kisame resta comme un c… heu je voulais dire un pauvre gars qui venait de se prendre un râteau, seul avec sa déception.

Le soir même : de retour à la planque de l'Akatsuki : personne n'osa approcher le requin car celui-ci s'était reclus dans son « coin à déprime » avec une boîte de pralines à la cerise (c'est bien connu ça pour les cas de grosse déprime : le chocolat pour se consoler et la liqueur dans l'espoir de se saouler ! XD) et à chaque fois qu'on faisait une tentative pour lui parler il répondait par des « Hmm, hmm » (ben oui, il a la bouche pleine à cause des pralines XD). Du coup personne ne sut ce que venait tragiquement de vivre le pauvre Kisame ! XD

Le moment des aveux, accrochez-vous Tsunade-sama !

(idée de Saya-chan/écrite par Mo-chan)

Le lendemain Sakura et Naruto avaient été convoqués chez leur Hokage pour faire le rapport.

-La mission de sauvetage du Kazekage a été une réussite ! , annoncèrent –ils fièrement en même temps.

Assise derrière son bureau la femme sourit avec satisfaction.

-Parfait n.n , dit-elle, mais dites-moi : comment étaient la planque de l'Akatsuki ?

Sakura prit la parole.

-Hé bien, je dirais que la déco était contemporaine sans être très design non plus, commença-t-elle, par contre ils avaient le top de la technologie : chaine Hi-Fi, télé, lecteur DVD,…quand au tapis il était plutôt….

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! , l'interrompit sa supérieure, était-ce bien sécurisé ?

-Ben une serrure à la porte d'entrée, répondit simplement la rose.

-Et encore, elle était facilement défonçage par un panda adulte ! , ajouta Naruto.

-Un panda ? Oo , s'exclama Tsunade.

-Heu…c'était une façon de parler n.n '', se rattrapa le blond, il n'y avait pas de technique de sécurité et leur disjoncteur était pourri.

-En plus leur numéro de téléphone était dans le bottin ! , dit Sakura.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux de surprise, prit un annuaire téléphonique dans son bureau et regarda.

-Tiens oui, c'est vrai !! O.o COMMENT CA SE FAIT QU'ON NE L'AI PAS VU AVANT ?! , s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ben, parce que ça semblait trop évident qu'il n'y sois pas , Tsunade-sama, répondit Sakura.

-Mouai, et les membres de l'Akatsuki, vous avez dû tous les affronter ? , voulu savoir la blonde.

-Ils étaient très forts mais nous les avons tous battus ! , mentit la jeune fleur de cerisier.

-Le chef par exemple n'a pas tenu face à Chiyo de Suna, dit Naruto sans préciser que c'était à un concours de boisson.

-Oo….je suis impressionnée, avoua Tsunade, je ne pensais pas ce fossile capable de telles choses !

-Nous non plus -.-'', répondirent les deux adolescents en repensant au pari d'alcool.

-Et les autres ?

-Heeeuuu….Kakashi s'est occupé de Itachi, dit Sakura sans préciser la manière dont il s'était occupé de lui.

-Bien, bien, sourit Tsunade, Kakashi est un ninja compétent.

-A entendre les cris…en effet, répondit la rose mal à l'aise.

-Ha, parcequ'il a fait crier son ennemi de douleur ? Parfait ! , fit Tsunade en mode sadique.

Les deux ninjas qui pensaient à autre chose eux rougirent et Naruto changea de sujet.

-Et le panda s'est occupé des autres membres de l'Akatsuki, dit-il.

-C'est encore une façon de parler ? -.-'', demanda l'Hokage.

-Heu….ben….

Soudain Shizune fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, les deux jeunes sursautèrent et Sakura poussa un petit cri de fouine de surprise.

-Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! j'ai pleins de nouvelles importantes !! , annonça-t-elle.

L'Hokage se releva brusquement l'air tout à coup très sérieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Uchiha Itachi est revenu à Konoha et il a re-juré fidélité au village, expliqua-t-elle.

-Hein ? Il croit s'en tirer comme ça ?, retorqua Tsunade.

Shizune poursuivit.

-Deuxièmement Suna nous signale la traîtrise de Chiyo qui a rejoint l'Akatsuki !!

-QQQUUUOOOI ? Je croyais qu'elle avait tué le chef….elle….elle aurait prit sa place ? O.o

-Ensuite nous sommes poursuivit par l'Akatsuki à propos d'un meurtre de panda !, poursuivit Shizune.

-Encore un panda ?!, fit Tsunade qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Et, enfin une bonne nouvelle, le Kazekage vous invite à son mariage ! , dit Shizune.

-Lui ? Il se marie ? O.o

-Mais oui, avec votre élève ici présente : Sakura !!

-Heeeeeeiiiiiiin ?

-J'allais vous le dire mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps -.-'' , se justifia celle-ci.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout : ils invitent aussi l'Akatsuki à leurs noces !, ajouta la brune.

-QQQQQQUUUUUOOOOOIIIIII….

-Je n'ai pas finis : il y a aussi que…

Mais Tsunade n'entendit pas la suite, elle fit ce que toute personne normale de son âge aurait fait à sa place : elle s'évanouit. Shizune conseilla à Naruto et Sakura de filer en leur disant qu'elle s'occupait de l'Hokage.

Massacre à la tronçonneuse,

(idée de Mo-chan, écrite par Mo-chan)

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une autre parole, le PC s'éteignit d'un coup, suivi par toutes les lampes…

- Les lampes se sont éteintes ! remarqua Naruto

- Sans blague ? O.O on n'avait pas remarqué !

- C'est malin, vous avez fait sauter les plombs ! râla Hidan

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! fit Irachi, écoutez…

Tout le monde se tut et écouta… En effet… dehors… près de la maison… ils entendaient… (Suspens) du bruit !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Sakura

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière la porte… Celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement…

- La porte s'est ouverte ! observa Naruto

- Tais-toi !!

Une silhouette sombre se découpait de la pénombre… deux yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité (avec des éclairs derrière XD… Soudain, les lampes se rallumèrent brusquement et…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !! Tout le monde sauf

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Deidara

- Y A UN PANDA GEANT DANS L'ENTREE !! cria Naruto

- MAIS C'EST BON, TOUT LE MONDE L'A VU !!

Soudain, avant que les membres de l'Akatsuki aient pu tenter quoi que ce soit, le panda sortit UNE TRONCONNEUSE !!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

VRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !! ARG !! BAM !! SPLATCH !!RRRRRRR !! YYYYIIIIRRRK !! A L AIDE !! AAAAAAAA !! HIIIII !! RRRRRRR !! BAAM !! SPLATCH !!

(La suite ne sera pas écrite de peur de choquer les âmes sensibles...)

On prend le pari !

_Idée de Picka-Pika, écrite par Sempaï_

Le Chef et Chiyo-baachan, assis chacun à l'extrémité de la table, l'un en face de l'autre, se défiaient du regard.

- Je parie que tu tomberas saoule avant moi ! èé dit le Chef en versant du sake dans deux petits verres.

- Je prends le pari ! On va voir qui est la chiffe-molle ici ! Celui qui gagne aura le droit de mettre un DVD de son choix ! (petit rappel de la partie « gym » )

En les entendant, toute l'Akatsuki (encore présente ) ainsi que Gaara, Sakura et Naruto s'amassèrent autour des deux adversaires.

- Je te parie mon chapeau que le chef gagnera ! dit Kisame à Sasori

- M'en fous de ton chapeau, j'ai le même ! -.-'

- Ok, si la vieille gagne, je récure les toilettes le reste du mois ! ( en sachant qu'ils sont au début du mois, mais ça notre requin préféré l'a oublié)

- Pari tenu ! Sourit le marionnettiste.

- Moi si Chiyo gagne je ferrai 50 fois le tour du repère sur les mains ! annonça fièrement Naruto.

- Le moustique vert l'a piqué ? --' demanda Gaara à Sakura

- Si le Chef perd, je ferrai un strip-tease, dit calmement Zetsu.

Silence, tous tournés vers la plante

- T'es vraiment sûr de toi ! s'étonna Hidan.

- …

- Zetsu ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre ! OO dit Kisame

- On ne vous dérange pas ? -.- demanda le Chef.

- Non non, allez-y !

- Allez ! C'est partiii ! annonça Kakuzu

( note : Kakuzu ne fait pas de pari, trop peur de perdre le moindre sous sûrement )

Aussitôt les deux adversaires commencèrent à enfiler verre sur verre, jusqu'à ce que le Chef… suspense (vous le savez déjà ça --) … tombe raide mort (ou presque )(Encore heureux ! XD).

- QUOI ?! OoO s'étouffèrent Kisame, Naruto et Zetsu

- Héhéhé, j'ai gagné ! annonça Chiyo, triomphante.

- Naaan j'ai perdu ma dignité ! se lamenta le Chef toujours étalé et bourré sur le sol. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'enterrer, construire un parking au-dessus et y planter un parterre de Gardénias T-T (t'as un copain Mo-chan :P) (Mo-chan : Ouaiiiii, ma dignité ne sera pas enterrée toute seule !).

- OoO (toujours choqués) On a perdu !!

- Et ouiii ! dit Chiyo quand même légèrement dans le gaz.

- Hahaha Kisame va récurer les WC XD ! se marrait Sasori

- Jusqu'à la fin du mois seulement ! précisa le requin

- Ouiii, quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

- va voir sur le calendrier Ah ouais merde, un mois de 31 jours en plus ! Naaaan !! Chef il y a encore de la place pour ma dignité sous votre parking ? T-T (Mo-chan : Oui oui oui, allez tenir compagnie à la mienne !!)

- Ouiiiin j'ai perdu ! Mais la fougue de la jeunesse est avec moi ! cria Naruto (ouais ça le fait un renard qui marche sur les mains XD).

- Je rectifie c'est pas un, mais une armée de moustiques verts --' dit Gaara.

- Nous oublions le plus important ! dit Hidan.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les perdants ainsi que les autres.

Le-bien-coiffé tourna alors sa tête, suivis par les ninjas. Et son regard se posa sur… Zetsu ! Qui était à terre, les deux mains plaquées au sol en signe de désespoir.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! XD Il y a pire que moi ! se rassura le requin.

- Allez mon garçon, en piste ! dit Chiyo en insérant un CD dans la chaîne Hi-fi (décidément, c'est le top technologie chez Akatsuki ).

Zetsu se plaça au milieu du salon et la vieille fit démarrer une musique ultra sexy (je vous laisse imaginer laquelle… Ils ont ça eux ? Oo).

- Au fait, dit Sakura les yeux braqués sur Zetsu se déhanchant, il est parti où Naruto ?

- Il fait le tour du repère sur les mains, l'informa Kisame en train de rigoler, et puis je suis sûr que c'est mieux pour lui et son innocence ! XD

Sakura ne fit pas trop attention à la réponse du requin et, au lieu, fixait l'homme plante. En effet, au grand malheur du Kazekage jaloux, Zetsu déboutonnait lentement sa cape et la rose matait à crever, suivant les mouvements du tissu noir qui se retrouva sur le sol. Zetsu était à présent en t-shirt en maille et pantalon noir. Puis vint le tour du haut de se retrouver à terre (Picka-Pika doit baver là XD).

- Whaaa… bavaient les deux femmes, alors que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se marraient.

Toujours en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, il fit glisser son pantalon et ne resta plus qu'en boxer (noir). Chiyo tomba alors dans les pommes, Sakura saignait du nez (Nouvelle face cachée de Sakura : c'est une perverse !) et les nuke-nin étaient bouchée bée. Comme diraient certains, Zetsu était vachement bien foutu ! (canon XD) Bien musclé juste où il faut ! Seulement, les deux couleurs de sa peau et les grandes « feuilles » qui entouraient sa tête faisaient un peu tache… Encore gêné, il se tourna dos au public, inséra ses pouces à l'extrémité de son boxer et l'enleva doucement. Sakura avait des chaleurs, une hémorragie et un Gaara rouge de colère à côté d'elle. Chiyo avait relevé la tête mais retomba aussitôt dans les fruits défendus (beau n'est-ce pas ?). Zetsu était nu et se retournait lentement vers le public. Face à eux, il y avait… suspense …

- Une feuille ? OoO s'étonnèrent-ils tous.

En effet, une belle grande feuille de vigne cachait ses attributs XD (comme Adam !!).

- Ben quoi ? demanda Zetsu. C'est pas une fic lemon quand même !

- OO

Ils débarquent !! (non, on ne parle pas des extra-terrestres)

_(idée de Akitokun soma, écrite par Mo-chan et Sempai)_

_  
_TOC TOC !  
- Vous avez commandé une pizza ? demanda Naruto  
- Mais non ! soupira le chef  
- Vous attendez du monde alors ? questionna Chiyo  
- Non plus, bon je vais voir qui c'est ! dit Sasori en se levant pour aller ouvrir  
- J'viens avec ! dit Deidara en le suivant  
Ils étaient dans l'entrée lorsque des voix leur parvinrent de dehors.  
- Mais maître, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ici !! fit une première voix  
- Ta gueule Kabuto, dans le pire des cas on demandera notre chemin ! râla une voix plus grave  
- Mais...je reconnais cette voix ! Oo dit Sasori en ouvrant brusquement la porte.  
Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Orochimaru accompagné de Kabuto et...  
- Orochimaru-sama, à quand mon entraînement ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix ennuyée  
Les trois personnages étaient bien sûr ...sous la drache ! (heu pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le "belge" c'est une grosse pluie ! XD)  
- Oh ! Saso-chou ! , fit tout à coup Orochimaru en reconnaissant le roux, quelles nouvelles ?  
- Maître ! C'est l'Akatsuki ! signala Kabuto perspicace (comme si Orochimaru était trop con pour s'en apercevoir)  
- Akatsuki ? fit Sasuke  
Il se précipita à l'intérieur en criant le "crèèèèèève Itachiiiii !!" habituel pendant que Orochimaru fêtait ses retrouvailles avec Sasori dehors.  
- Ooooohhhhh ! Sasuke !! remarqua Naruto (toujours en renard)  
Sasuke se stoppa net devant a scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux sharinganés (XD), les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient décontractés dans une pièce en bordel total où on pouvait voir par exemple des DVD de fitness et de karaokés près de la télé, une peluche Babouche de Dora l'Exploratrice, un poulet sacrifié c'est à dire avec un poignard planté à la verticale dedans XD , des bouteilles de saké un peu partout et surtout...pas d'Itachi !!  
- Où est cette sale belette ? demanda-t-il en empoignant Naruto  
- Oui, bonjour moi aussi je vais très bien Sasuke, c'est gentil de l'avoir demandé ! répondit ironiquement le Kitsune  
Sasuke allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque soudain des cis se firent entendre.  
- Kaaaaakaaaashiiii !!  
-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Sasuke, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix mais...  
- Heu ! Rien du tout ! Sinon tu as bien grandis Sasuke ! Orochimaru te nourrit bien au moins ? dit Kisame en voulant changer de sujet  
- Où est mon frère ? demanda Sasuke en menaçant le requin au moyen d'une éponge venant du placard du chef (le côté vert c'est dangereux !)  
- Ben, il est en mission, il avait besoin de faire de l'exercice et..., fit Kisame mal à l'aise  
- Ho ouiiiiiiiii ! fit la voix d'Itachi venant de l'autre pièce  
- Et...heu...je suis sûr qu'il fait de l'exercice là ou il est ! continua Kisame en fixant avec inquiétude (le côté vert de) l'éponge  
Orochimaru entra, suivit de Kabuto.  
- SSAAAALUT TOUT LE MONDE !! cria le serpent avec un grand-sourire  
- Pourquoi il fait une mission ? è.é demanda Sasuke à Kisame  
- Il en avait envie et...  
Ho ouiiiiiiii ! , refit Itachi.  
- Et ça lui fait très plaisir ! -.-'' poursuivit Kisame.  
Sasuke relâcha alors le poisson et s'assit dans le fauteuil en disant qu'il attendait le retour de son frère.  
- Ces quoi ces bruits ? demanda soudainement Orochimaru en parlant des cris d'Itachi et de Kakashi.  
- Heeeeuuu, c'est la télé, mentit Zetsu.  
- A entendre ça on dirait bien que c'est un film pour adultes, dit Kabuto toujours perspicace (yéééé, Sempai tu as un copain en perspicacité !! XD)  
- Génial, je veux voir ça ! dit Orochimaru d'un air pervers en se dirigeant vers la chambre  
- NNNNNOOOONNN !! firent tous les membres de L'Akatsuki en se jetant sur Orochimaru pou le plaquer au sol pour qu'il n'aille pas dans la chambre.  
- Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? demanda le serpent.  
- Hé, maître, j'ai trouvé la réserve de saké ! annonça Kabuto avec un grand sourire.  
Le sanin se désintéressa alors du "film" pou se bourrer la gueule avec Kabuto et les autres tandis que Sasuke attendait toujours dans le fauteuil. Quand Naruto s'approcha de lui, il allait lui aussi entamer une bouteille de saké.

- Bonjour hein !

- Quoi ?

- Bah je dis bonjour. Tu ne l'as pas fait en entrant.

- Hn…

- Tu sais que t'est mineur au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire ? répondit l'Uchiwa en buvant la bouteille au goulot (vilain pas propre XD). Et pis Itachi il est même pas là ce traître, depuis le temps que je veux lui faire la peau !

- Mais c'est rien tu sais tu…

- Et dès que j'ai l'occaz de le buter il est même pas là cet enfoiré ! (waah il parle beaucoup ! Vive le saké XD)

- L'occasion de me… euh… de nous voir tu l'as oubliée ?! èé

- Nous ?

- Bah oui moi et Sakura

- Hein ? Elle est ici aussi ?

- Merde pensa-t-il, elle est plutôt occupée là…

- Narutooo

- A euh oui ! Elle est… hum… aux toilettes !!

- Ok…

Soudain Orochimaru arriva avec Kabuto, bras dessus bras dessous, et une bouteille du liquide très alcoolisé dans la main libre. Les deux ninjas étaient tordus de rire. Puis le serpent se précipita vers la tv en apercevant un DVD.

- Wahahaha du karaoké !! XD

- Oooh maître vous devriez essayer !

- ( en fond sonore ) Oh ouiiiii !

- Ok ok ! dit-il en sélectionnant une chanson

Du côté des deux amis, les choses se passaient autrement…

- Je suis un bon à rien, un raté un…j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air pour un type qui en vaut même pas la peine !!

- Mais arrête tes conneries ! Je tiens à toi, t'as pas le droit de dire ces choses ! Grâce à toi j'ai pu m'améliorer, on est amis !

- …

- Reviens à Konoha si ta place n'est plus chez Orochimaru ! Je pourrai te prouver que tu n'es pas un raté, je… O/O

- Tu quoi ? (vraiment bourré)

- O/O Reviens avec moi !!

A ce moment on entendit clairement Orochimaru chanter vicieusement (ça se dit ? ) :

Aie confiaaaance, ouiiiiii croiiiiis moiiiiiiii…

- J'peux pas, je dois tuer Itachi ! èé

- Tu auras toute l'occasion à Konoha, en restant avec moi, tu le verras ! Je suis un Jinchuuriki, il me recherche ! (on oublie un peu que l'Akatsuki c'est la bande de timbrés saouls avec qui il s'est marrés là…)

- Hn…

- Je pense souvent à toi depuis que tu es parti Sasuke…

- Moi aussi

- Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi… Je…

Naruto se rapprocha peu à peu de son ami (enfin pour l'instant).

- Naruto… Je…

Le renard rougissait et brusquement il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Sasuke !! Je veux plus que tu parte !! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !! Reviens avec moi à Konoha !!

-Gné ? , fit inélégamment le bourré.

-En fait, après ton départ je me suis rendu compte que…que…je…je….

Il faisait le même truc qu'Hinata avec ses doigts quand elle veut dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? , fit Sasuke agacé.

-Heeeuuuu je ….je t'aime, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix.

-T'aime pas Sakura toi ? , s'étonna l'Uchiha.

-Nan ça fait des années que je ne suis plus…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke le coupa.

-QQQQUUUUUUOOOOIIIII ? T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT NON ? MOI J'AI QUITTE LE VILLAGE EN PARTIE PARCEQUE JE SUPPORTAIS PAS DE VIVRE UN AMOUR A SENS UNIQUE ET A OTO J'AI MEME SUIVI UNE THERAPIE POUR T'OUBLIER PARCEQUE JE PENSAIS TOUJOURS A TOI ! BAKA !! è.é

Naruto était stupéfait.

-Quoi c'est aussi à cause de moi que….O.o

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer Sasuke s'était emparé de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné auquel Naruto répondit avec plaisir.

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki avaient suivi la scène de loin avec étonnement.

-C'est le 4ème couple en une soirée !! O.o, s'étonna le chef.

-Et si on faisais plutôt une agence de rencontre plutôt qu'un gang d'assassins ? , proposa Kakuzu.

Silence qui fut interrompu par Orochimaru entamant une deuxième chanson sous les applaudissements et les encouragements de Kabuto tout aussi bourré.

Note :

Prochain chapitre : vendredi (ou samedi). Si je ne le publie pas un de ces deux jours ça veut dire qu'il m'est arrivé un grave accident donc vous serez très aimables d'appeler les secours pour moi, merci d'avance ! XD Lol , ce que je suis pessimiste !! XD

Réponses aux reviews :

From: Sakisha : Bwahahahahahah ! je suis pétée de rire et ça fait même pas 2 chapitres !bravos ! j'adore les fics avec l'akatsuki c génial et celle ci est particulièrement drôle ! lol lol lol lol et re-lol XD

Merci beaucoup pour ton message, nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements !

From: saya-chan : tro bien !! mai dites, comment vont naruto et sakura, ce serai marran desavoir comment il vont sortir tout ça a tsunade !! tchao

Merci pour ton reviews ! C'est une très bonne question que tu nous pose là...j'imagine bien Sakura et Naruto qui tentent d'expliquer à leur Hokage qu'ils ont passé une soirée pyjama avec leurs ennemis ! Mdr ! Ca mérite bien un ptit bonus ça ! XD

From: Shinrei : J'adore votre ficc'est trop tordant!j'aimerais bien voir ce qui se passerait si la Team Hebi débarquait en plein fitness!continuez vos bonus... Ce serait trop triste que ça se termine comme ça...T.T

Merci beaucoup de ton message!! Ca nous a fait très plaisir (même à moi la pauvre inculte qui ne savait pas ce qu'était la team Hebi parce que je suis les anime et non le manga XD) . Merci de tes encouragements, nous allons continuer


	18. bonus partie 4 : Le merveilleux mariage

Le merveilleux mariage

Idée de les Hime, écrit par Sempai et Mo-chan (j'ai été forcée)

C'était un beau jour ensoleillé, les oiseaux troublaient le calme reposant en chantant de douces mélodies, les enfants gambadaient joyeusement dans les ruelles du pays du vent… Bon vous l'avez compris, c'était un beau jour à Suna ! Et pas n'importe lequel : on célébrait le mariage du Kazekage Dans une grande salle magnifiquement décorée de fleurs en tout genre, des centaines de personnes faisaient les réglages de « dernière minute » de la fête qui promettait d'être somptueuse. Au bout d'une demi heure, les invités étaient tous présents… tous ? Non ! Il manquait 14 personnes

- Mets ton voile comme ça !

- Je te dis, ça ira mieux avec un ourlet !

- Avec ces fleurs dans les cheveux ça ira encore mieux !

- Mais merde lâchez–moi !

- Voilà tu es di-vi-ne Sakura-chan !

Précisons : Sakura s'apprêtait, assistée par Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Naruto et Chiyo. La fleur de cerisier était en belle robe blanche à bustier parée de perles nacrées roses et parme… Ses cheveux en chignon décoré de fleurs de cerisier (ça fait répétition mais bon…), un grand voile ondulait derrière elle… Tout simplement sublime ! (j'ai imaginé ça sur un coup de tête, vous, pensez ce que vous vous, pensez ce que vous voulez)

Les membres de l'Akatsuki (anciens et nouveaux) ainsi que le renard conseillaient la future fiancée du Kazekage, qui d'ailleurs s'énervait de plus en plus… le stress sans doute…

- Quoique, avec un décolleté aussi pigeonnant, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la nuit de noces , dit Itachi avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux

- Il y a une mèche qui dépasse… lui dit Chiyo en la recoiffant

- VOS GUEULES ET FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! hurla Sakura en les foutant dehors à coups de poings

Du côté de Gaara…

- Et si elle dit non ?

- Elle dira oui , répondit un mec.

- Et si la fête devient un désastre ?

- Elle ne sera pas un désastre , le rassura un autre.

- Euh… ton nœud papillon est à l'envers (ça se met à l'envers ça ? ) , dit un troisième.

- Et si je perds l'alliance ?

- Pas possible c'est moi qui l'ai (sûr de lui le gars)

- Et si les fleurs ne lui plaisent pas ?

- Tu m'insultes là…

(Sempai : écris la suite si tu trouves ça si facile ! )

(Mo-chan : Puisqu'il le faut….T.T)

………….

(Mo-chan : Arg ! Mais j'écris quoi moi ? C'est impossible d'avoir tant d'idée en quelques secondes !!!! En plus : je l'avoue : JE N'AI JAMAIS ASSISTE A UN MARIAGE !!!! Chèr(e)s lecteur(trices) pitié ne m'en voulez pas si le reste est foireux !!!!)

(Allez, je me lance !)

Gaara et Sakura était devant l'autel, en face d'un vieux fossile….le frère de Chiyo en fait XD (apparemment il a la formation pour marier aussi !), les deux jeunes se regardaient amoureusement tandis qu'ils s'unissaient. Dans la salle le public était ému, il y avait bien sûr toute l'Akatsuki (même si ils faisaient flipper tous les invités), habillés en costumes noirs à nuages rouges très classes sauf Chiyo qui avait un tailleur assorti et Konan une robe très élégante noire à nuages rouges aussi. Tous les potes de Konoha étaient là bien entendu et tout Suna.

Temari était en train de pleurer d'émotion.

-Hooo, Kaknkurô, dit-elle, Notre frère se marie !!!!

-Oui, c'est un grand évènement !

-Il …il se marie !!! C'est merveilleux !!!, pleura la blonde.

-C'est cela oui…

-Kankurô tu te rends compte IL SE MARIE avec Sakura il se marient…ensembles…tous les deux…pour…

-OUI C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS NOTRE FRERE SE MARIE , s'énnerva Kankurô, J'AI REMARQUE TU SAIS !!!!!

Ino quand à elle était tout aussi émue.

-Ma meilleure amie se marie ! Quel grand jour !!! Vous êtes témoins que ça a toujours été ma meilleure amie hein , fit elle en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-Oui, bien sûr !!!!, répondit Shikamaru ironiquement.

Du côté de l'Hokage, Shizune se tourna vers Tsunade qui était étrangement silencieuse et vit que sa supérieure….sniffait un petit sapin parfumé (clin d'œil à l'une de nos fic ).

-Tsunade-sama , s'exclama la brune.

-Yo, Zizunée, répondit Tsunade complètement shootée.

Enfin le vieux prononça cette phrase :

-Que quelqu'un parle ou se taise à jamais…

Et brusquement, un cri brisa le silence :

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr !!!!!!

-Chut Pandanou , essaya de le calmer Itachi.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'ex membre de l'Akatsuki, assis à côté de Kakashi, qui portait un petit panda. L'animal en question ne voulant pas se taire l'Uchiha dut sortir avec le petit pour préserver le calme des lieux.

La cérémonie continua, au premier rang les trois fanficeuses écoutaient distraitement en attendant avec impatience le gâteau de mariage. Bien entendu Sakura dit « oui », Gaara s'était fait du souci pour rien, ils s'échangèrent les alliances et s'embrassèrent (que c'est romantique). A leur sortie du bâtiment ils furent accueillis par une pluie de pétales de fleurs et par les félicitations des invités. Un peu plus loin Deidara s'apprêtait à ouvrir une cage remplie d'oiseaux blanc. Sasori s'approcha.

-Mais…ce sont pas des colombes ! O.o, remarqua le roux.

-Ben non, où voulais-tu que j'en trouve autant , répondit le blond.

Deidara ouvrit la cage et une envolée d'oiseaux blancs en surgit, ils survolèrent la foule et…quelques uns heurtèrent le bâtiment, explosèrent et une partie de mur s'écoula…pile sur les deux jeunes mariés qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Heureusement le sable du Kazekage les protégea tous les deux. Je pense que tout le monde l'a comprit : les volatiles étaient en fait des oiseaux en argiles fabriqués par Deidara. Celui-ci s'éloigna prudemment en espérant se faire oublier tandis que Gaara, en colère cherchait le coupable des yeux.

Vint ensuite le dîner, pour le mariage un grand banquet en extérieur avait été organisé. Les invités étaient en train de savourer le repas tandis que…

-Je me demande si c'est bien light tout cela , fit Chiyo, fixant son assiette puis se tournant vers Konan, tu as ton carnet Weight Watcher pour que je compte les calories ? (Depuis qu'elle était dans l'Akatsuki la vieille faisait attention à sa ligne inexistante XD).

Un peu plus loin :

-Waaaah, c'est délicieux , fit Hidan , Ho, il y a même du lapin, je me demande si c'est Pan-Pan… (au risque de me répéter : NNNAAAAANNN PAS PAN-PAAAANNNN !!!)

-Pssst, j'ai une idée pour faire des économies, dit Kakuzu discrètement, on pourrai prendre des trucs dans des Tupperware (boites en plastiques)pour les réchauffer à la planque !

-Mais ça ne se fait pas , rétorqua Hidan en oubliant complètement qu'ils étaient sensés être une bande d'assassins de rang S, range tes boîtes !!! è.é

-Au fait, où est Kisame , demanda Zetsu qui mangeait de la viande avec appétit.

-Sûrement dans un coin sombre en train de déprimer avec une boite de pralines à la liqueur de cerise, répondit le chef.

-Ha ouai, forcément le mariage doit lui rappeler son chagrin d'amour, reconnu Zetsu.

-Pauvre requin qui a son cœur de poisson brisé u.u , compatit le chef.

-Le grand drame des dents de la mer…u.u , ajouta Zetsu.

Itachi partit en cuisine en espérant aller demander des pousses de bambous pour son petit panda . Mais dans la cuisine il vit…

Suspens…

-Tobi !!! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? O.o

Le encore membre de l'Akatsuki admirait l'immense gâteau de mariage.

-Ita-senpai, t'as vu ? Il y a même des fraises !!! °w° Et aussi du choc…

Itachi le coupa vivement en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

-Chut !!! Ne prononce pas ce mot là ! Tu veux que trois furies arrivent en courant ou quoi ? è.é (Hé ! Respect pour la marraine de ton gosse !!! XD)

Prudent, Tobi se tu immédiatemment (nan pas « se tue » !!! XD), Itachi trouva son bambou et repartit, entraînant l'homme au masque avec lui.

A table tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où on apporta le fameux gâteaux (« hahhaaaa que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! » Nan ce serait sadique de faire ce coup là ! XD). Il y eu tout à coup un grand silence brisé par le chef.

-Tobi ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ???!!!! è.é

Je vous explique : sur le haut de la pièce montée il n'y avait pas les petites figurines habituelles des mariés mais BARBIE ET KEN !!!

-Tiens, il était pas avec Action man après avoir abandonné Barbie lui ? O.o, remarqua Deidara.

-Nan, j'ai changé mon histoire, expliqua Tobi avec des étoiles scintillantes dans les yeux (ou plutôt dans l'œil), finalement Ken s'est rendu compte que l'amour qu'…

-C'EST PAS LA QUESTION , cria le chef , ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE CA DE LA !!! èoé

Tobi obéit sagement, se faisant fusiller du regard par Gaara au passage. De leur côté Hidan et Kakuzu décidèrent d'aller féliciter les jeunes mariés mais en chemin Kakuzu glissa sur une peau de banane (Mo-chan : le gag miteux, j'ai hooooonnnnte ! Conscience : c'est donc ça une fanficeuse sans inspiration ! O.o'') et tomba, inconsciemment il se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il vit c'est-à-dire :…le voile de Sakura !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'une banane fait là , s'énerva le radin en se relevant.

-Ha, ben, c'est pandanou qui en a mangé une, répondit Kakashi.

-DEPUIS QUAND CA MANGE DES BANANES LES PANDAS , cria Kakuzu.

-Groarou !!!

Kakuzu cru sentir une aura négative dans son dos, il se tourna et se retrouva face à Hidan qui faisait une tête très funeste (sa tête de mort XD) d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Arracher le voile de la mariée porte malheur !!!!! (ha bon ?), dit-il d'une voix flippante et mystérieuse, c'est un geste qui amène de grands malheurs et une malédiction puissante sur 666 générations !!!! La fin du monde est proche !!!! (il est partit dans on délire)

-Heu…je peux avoir mon voile , demanda Sakura.

Kakuzu le lui rendit sous le regard meurtrier du Kazekage.

-Hoooo, c'est dommage, il est abîmé , remarqua Konan, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le remettre ! Il était tellement beau pourtant ! Et on avait prit tant de temps à l'arranger !

Double regard meurtrier du Kazekage qui commençait à penser que, disons le franchement, les membres de l'Akatsuki foutaient la merde à son mariage : les cris du panda, les barbies sur le gâteaux, le voile de Sakura….

Mais il n'avait encore rien vu , le soir lorsque la fête était bien avancée et que la musique résonnait dans tout Suna, Zetsu complètement bourré avait fait la chanson qu'il avait chanté au karaoké, Chiyo avait monopolisé la piste de danse pour faire son petit show à la Elvis Presley, Konan s'était cassée un talon et en tombant elle s'était accrochée désespérément à une guirlande entraînant toute la déco dans sa chute, Kisame de son coin avec sa tête de désespéré avait fait peur à des invités qui s'étaient enfuis,…et j'en passe.

Gaara avait du plusieurs fois se retenir de ne pas tous les tuer. Après la longue soirée ils rentrèrent chez eux lorsque tout le monde était rentré chez soi…ou presque…Ten-Ten était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un qui rôdait aux alentours de la maison du Kazekage.

-Neji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? O.o

-Ben, comme toi je m'apprêtais à rentrer n.n, mentit-il.

Sa coéquipière lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa. Après qu'elle soit partie le Hyuga ricana sournoisement, en fait le vicieux de service avait pour intention de mater la nuit de noce des jeunes mariés, il activa son byakugan et…

Gaara et Sakura s'étaient écroulés sur le lit et s'étaient endormis aussitôt, trop épuisés par les accidents causés par l'Akatsuki.

Note :

Voilà enfin ce chapitre, nous sommes désolées qu'il soit si court. Je n'ai pu publier qu'un seul bonus car les deux autres Hime n'ont pas su m'envoyer les autres. Nous ne savons pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sera là car nous avons beaucoup moins de temps d'ordinateur (bouhouhooouuu TT.TT). Officiellement je suis privée de manga et fanfic mais je continuerais à en écrire ne vous inquiétez pas n.n (vive la désobéissance XD) Soyez patient(es) pour le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews !!!!! Nous ne pensions pas que nous en aurions autant !!!! Merci !!! Merci !!! Merci !!! Ca nous fait trop plaisir !!!!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

From: saya-chan :tro bbien c'est genial !! vous compter ecrire d'autre fic dans le meme genre? tcha

Hmmm, je pense que nous n'allons pas nous arrêter là, nous avons déjà quelques petites idées pour d'autres fics mais pas encore de projets, mais ça sera certainement encore des délires. Merci de ton reviews !

From: Shinrei : moi non plus je n'ai vu que l'anime mais à force de chercher des images denaruto on découvre beaucoup de choses j'adore cette fan fiction... Vivement vendredi... ou samedi.

Merci de ton message, c'est vrai que ce serait une solution de chercher des images mais je me suis mise en tête d'être fidèle à l'anime même si je ne suis que la grande trainarde du groupe (et je vous assure que c'est dur à vivre parfois XD) Lol.

From: Sakisha : coucou c'est re-moi(les fanficeuses:encore elle...merde--')g tout lu et je mesuis écroulée de rire devant mon ordi et je viens de lire ce dernier bonusMDR ! j'arrive a peine a respirer tellement je rigole...d'ailleur ya ma mèrequi ma vue rire

toute seule et elle doit se poser des questions sur ma santémentale ce qui ma fait les plus marrer c'est le streap-tease de zetsu !(lolla feuille personne s'y attendait hihi)Vous pourriez faire apparaitre desautres ninjas de konoha qui seraient venus en renforts ou qui seraient passéspar la et auraient été intrigués par le panda mort devant l'entrée XD!maisje penserai a des persos secondaires du genre izumo-kotetsu-genma ou raido ouencore mieux les 4 !(faut dire qu'on les voit presque jamais dans les ficsalors sa ferait plaisir et si vous voyer pas qui c'est dites moi !

Merci pour ton commentaire, nous ne pensons pas du tout "encore elle...merde" face à ton reviews ! XD Tous les reviews nous font plaisir à lire et nous aimons aussi beaucoup y répondre !!! Bienvenue dans le monde "personne suspectée d'avoir des problèmes mentaux "!!!! XD Nous ça fait longtemps que les profs, la famille et l'entourage ne se posent plus de questions (ils se sont lassés de chercher à comprendre -.-"). C'est en effet une bonne idée que des perso dont on ne parle quasi pas débarquent, mais justement parce qu'on en parle pas beaucoup nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur leur personnalité -.-" Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vois très bien qui sont les personnages que tu as cités (je les ai tous en posters à côté de mon lit XD).

From: saya-chan : trop trippant !! j'adore le relire chuis toujours pété de rire !!Comment sa va se passer si jamais sasuke rejoins naruto a konoha et qu'ilcroise itachi qui va lui donner quelque conseil ? bonne continuation !!tchao

Merci !!! Nous étions déjà contentes que les lecteurs aiment lire notre fic mais maintenant nous le sommes encore plus en constatant que tu aimes aussi relire n.n

Je ne sais pas comment va se faire la confrontation ultime entre Itachi et Sasuke, faudrait qu'on en discute entre Hime XD

From: Kisa Uchiwa : Salut, c'est pas grave. J'espère que vos problèmes se réglerons vite et quec'est rien de grave ! Gros Kiss. Kisa Uchiwa.

Nous sommes contentes !!! Nous recevons des encouragements !! Merci beaucoup !!! Nous allons (essayer de) nous dépêcher !! n.n"

From: cléo : c pa grav c tro drol mai depecher vou kan mm !! Rci d avance

Merci de tes encouragements, nous faisons tout notre possible pour nous dépêcher. Désolées pour le retard !!! TTTT

From: saya-chan : pa grave tant qu'il y a la suite !et j'espere que c'est pas grave vos problemes !tchao

Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews !!! C'est gentil de s'inquiéter !!! n.n


	19. Bonus partie 5

Les mystères de l'Akatsuki (1)

Les mystères de l'Akatsuki (1)

_Idée de __Mwa ,__ écrite par Sempaï_

Lors d'une nuit banale au repère l'Akatsuki, pour ne pas dire ennuyeuse, Deidara se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des bruits pour le moins étranges…

- Sasoriii… murmura le blond

- Hm quoiiiii ?

- T'entends ?!

- Entendre quoiii ? Je dors moi…

- Attends, tais-toi et écoute !

- Sympa, tu me réveilles puis tu me donnes des ordres… marmonna le marionnettiste avant d'écouter le silence de la planque. Enfin…

« Yihiii ! … Yihiii ! … Yihiii ! … »

- OO C'est quoi ça ? demanda le roux

- Je ne sais pas

- Viens on va voir ! (il est réveillé là XD)

Les deux ninjas se levèrent dans le noir et avancèrent prudemment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune vierge effarouchée (c'est-à-dire Deidara) trébuche sur quelque chose et s'étale sur le sol.

- Gnééééééé ?

- Aaaaaaaaah ! OoO hurlèrent les deux insomniaques

- Gnééééééé ? '

- Aaaah ! Hidan !! Que fais-tu parterre ? Oo

- Euh…

- N'oublions pas qu'il est maso… dit Sasori

- Hey c'est quoi ce boucan ? râla Kisame

- Mon sommeil est important pour mon teint, et vous l'avez perturbé ! grogna Itachi en se relevant avec un masque en mousse sur les yeux

- Mais on a entendu un bruit bizarre ! se justifia Deidara

- Ouais, vos gueules et écoutez au lieu de râler !

Tous ceux qui étaient réveillés, c'est-à-dire Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori et Deidara, se turent aussitôt.

« Yihiii ! … Yihiii ! … Yihiii ! … »

- OO Les lemmings débarquent ? OoO (Sempai : pour votre infirmation, les lemmings sont des personnages d'un jeu assez vieux, dont le but était de les conduire à leur maison… Et le yihiii c'est le bruit quand ils tombent dans le vide XD je sais c'est marrant seulement quand on connaît le jeu… gomen --) (Mo-chan : Moi ça me fait plutôt penser aux cris de Dobby dans Harry Potter -.-'')

- Et ça vient d'où ? demanda Kakuzu

A ces mots, les curieux avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs, se servant de leur ouie pour les guider. Après maintes chutes et disputes…

- Merde ! Kisame c'était mon pied ! èé

… ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

- C'est derrière… affirma Hidan

- Bon… on entre ? demanda le requin

- Ouais… Bon, à trois ! décida Sasori

- Un…

- Deux…

- Trois !

Là, le marionnettiste posa sa main sur la poignée… (je vous fais flipper hein ?)… ouvrit lentement la porte… passa sa tête dans l'ouverture, suivi par tous les autres (ils forment une pile de tête XD)… et aperçoivent…

- OoO

Et aperçoivent… (bon ok je sais je suis chiante..)

…

Tobi !! OoO Mais pas le Tobi que nous connaissons… non… il était vêtu d'un costume de Superman… et sautait de matelas en matelas, qu'il avait placés de part et d'autres de la pièce… En sautant, il poussait des petits cris de joie (Yihiii) et faisait une pose de super héros. Inutile de vous préciser que notre bande de voyeurs était bouche bée…

- Ben merde alors… C'est cette créature qui m'a réveillée ?

- Nous venons d'élucider un des nombreux mystères de la planque de l'Akatsuki…

- Mais alors, son masque ?

- N'était qu'un vestige de ses exercices nocturnes… u.u (è masque de super héros XD)

Il était une fois trois ninjas paumés

(idée de Sakisha, écrite par Mo-chan)

Non loin de la planque trois ninjas se déplaçaient silencieusement. Autrefois ils le faisaient rapidement mais là c'étaient tout juste si ils ne se traînaient pas tant ils étaient épuisés. Ces trois ninjas appelés Kotetsu, Genma et Izumo avaient été envoyés par Tsunade en mission pour Konoha.

-Je crève la dale ! (j'ai faim !) , grogna Izumo.

-Moi aussi ! , râla Genma, ça fait depuis combien de jours qu'on a plus mangé ?

Kotestsu sortit un calendrier aux images de filles en bikini (miss Konoha) et compta.

-Heu…ça fait…23 jours…

-O.o, hein ? , firent les deux autres, c'est pas possible ça ! On devrait être morts !

-Ben oui, c'est illogique, répondit le ninja aux cheveux noirs.

-Nous allons finir comme ce pauvre Hayate ! T.T , se lamenta Genma en prenant une pose dramatique pour évoquer leur défunt compagnon.

-C'est une bête mort qu'il a eu en plus, ajouta Izumo, étouffé dans son sommeil par un sac en plastique amené par le vent qui s'est collé à son visage ! (Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas laisser traîner vos déchets lorsque vous faites un pique-nique !)

-Afin de ne pas salir sa mémoire, lorsque nous serons de retour à Konoha nous dirons qu'il est mort en protégeant courageusement une veuve et un orphelin !! , dit Kotetsu.

-Essayons de nous trouver un fast-food pour ne pas mourir de faim, suggéra Genma.

-Il n'y en a pas dans les environ mais là bas il y a une maison avec des pantins devant la pote, allons demander quelque chose pour survivre (ça fait clodo mais tans pis XD) , proposa Izumo.

Ils frappèrent à la porte mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir, ils entendirent alors des cris venant de l'intérieur et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un combat entrèrent avec fracas, kunai à la main (braves ninjas !). Ils se figèrent net en voyant la scène : c'est-à-dire l'Akatsuki se bourrant la gueule au saké.

-Oh ! Une bande de ninjas !! , remarqua Genma perspicace.

-Bravo, bel esprit d'analyse ! , le complimenta Kotetsu en l'applaudissant.

-Leurs habits me disent quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi… , réfléchit Izumo.

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai mon « dictionnaire des costumes » sur moi , dit Kotetsu en sortant un petit livre de sa poche.

-Ce ne serait pas des ninjas d'Oto par hasard ? , proposa Izumo.

Le ninja au dico feuilleta les pages.

-« _Ninjas d'Oto :__ grosse corde mauve autour de la taille_ » nan c'est pas ça…

-Va voir à « cape » alors, suggéra Genma.

Kotetsu chercha.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose, répondit-il après un moment de recherche, je vais lire :

_« -__Cape bleue à étoiles :__ Merlin l'enchanteur_

_-__Cape mauve__ : supporters d'Anderlecht (équipe de foot)_

_-__Cape d'invisibilité :__ voir rubrique Harry Potter_

_-__Cape blanche à bords de couleur__ : Arc Ailes (c'est du manga Erementar Gerad) » _

- Va voir à « noir » alors ! , dit Genma.

Kotetsu s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Wahou ! O.o C'est dingue le nombre de groupes qui portent du noir ! Ca prend plusieurs pages !!

-Ben forcément, de nos jours tous les méchants s'habillent en noir -.-'' , dit Izumo, ça fait plus « diabolique » …-.-''

-Bon, je vais voir à « chantilly rouge » , dit Kotetsu en tournant les pages.

-Heu…ce sont des nuages rouges -.-''

-Ha oui tiens, j'avais pas bien vu… n.n '' , fit il gêné, ha ! Voilà ! _« __Nuages rouges sur fond noir__ : Akatsuki »_ !!

Izumo se tapa le front en signe d'évidence.

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ?

Soudain les saoulards les remarquèrent (il était tant ! XD)

-Ho, il y a des monsieur ! , s'exclama Tobi.

-Comment sont-ils rentrés ? , marmonna le chef en craignant pour l'état de sa porte.

-Et depuis quand sont-ils là ? demanda Zetsu.

-On s'en fout ! Allez les ptits jeunes, venez boire un coup avec nous ! , les invita Chiyo en brandissant une bouteille de saké.

Les trois ninjas reconnurent alors Naruto (Sakura , Gaara et Kakashi sont dans les chambres XD) et se dirent que si il était là avec les autres d'un air insouciant c'était parce que l'Akatsuki n'était pas si dangereuse et puis surtout ILS AVAIENT FAIM ! (ben oui, ils avaient plus mangé depuis 23 jours ! XD) Donc ils obéirent et se jetèrent aussitôt sur les plats de chips et le saké.

-Vous voulez que je vous lise votre horoscope ? , proposa gentiment Deidara s'approchant avec son magazine.

-Heu…si vous voulez Mademoiselle n.n''

Le blond, vexé, lança le magazine à leur tête et leur lança de l'argile (oui, oui, je sais c'est censé être utilisé pour faire des explosifs mais imaginez : une grosse motte d'argile qui atterri en faisant SMOTCH ! sur la tronche, c'est plus marrant et ça prends moins de temps! XD). Deidara partit bouder et Kisame ramassa le magazine.

-Ca peu être marrant ! , dit le requin, c'est quoi votre signe ?

-Verseau , répondit Kotetsu.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers celui-ci qui depuis tout à l'heure se versait, versait, versait, versait, du saké.

-Ha oui en effet, fit Hidan, ça se voit n.n''

-Alors, Verseau : Argent : votre employeur va utiliser votre salaire pour rembourser ses dettes personnelles (méchante Tsunade va ! XD), Amour : vous allez rencontrez une magnifique jeune vierge blonde, tentez votre chance ! (Sasori resserra son étreinte autour de Deidarinette en lançant des regards meurtriers) Santé : vous êtes cliniquement mort ! (C'est bon à savoir ! XD), Travail : Saturne ne vous est pas favorable ! Vous allez perdre un collègue proche dans d'atroces circonstances !

-Pauvre Hayate T.T , pleurnichèrent les trois paumés, son destin était inscrit dans les étoiles ! Il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper ! T.T (C'est cela oui, c'est Saturne qui a envoyé le sac en plastique ! XD Ne croyez jamais les horoscopes ! XD)

Les mystères de l'Akatsuki (2)

_Idée de Sakura 007, écrite par Mo-chan_

La soirée pyjama était déjà passée depuis deux jours et c'était encore une autre nuit d'insomnie pour l'Akatsuki.Sasori était seul dans sa chambre, Deidara était parti prendre une douche (au milieu de la nuit ? O.o''). Il sortit de la pièce et tomba sur…devinez qui…Hidan !

-Aïe ! fit celui-ci lorsqu'il se fit piétiné.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore au milieu du couloir ? è.é , rétorqua Sasori.

Zetsu, Kakuzu et Kisame s'amenèrent.

-Encore à faire du bruit vous deux ?è.é

-On vous a réveillé ?

- Nan, on n'arrive pas à dormir.

Après une petite discussion ils décidèrent d'élucider un autre mystère de l'Akatsuki pour passer le temps et se changer les idées.

-Qui a un mystère à proposer ? , demanda Kisame.

-Moi ! , déclara Zetsu.

-On t'écoute…

-Est-ce que Chiyo porte des sous-vêtements sexy ?

Silence

-J'espère que non ! XD , fit Sasori n'osant pas imaginer de peur d'être traumatisé.

-On sait jamais ! , insista la plante.

Aussitôt un terrible doute s'installa dans leurs esprits et ils préférèrent en avoir le cœur net. Ils se déplacèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant la chambre de la vieille dont de la lumière filtrait sous la porte.

-Elle est réveillée, fit Sasori, c'est fichu !

-Elle est dans la cuisine affirma Hidan , elle fait celle qui fait son régime en public mais toutes les nuits elle va dévaliser le frigo, je l'ai déjà surprise une fois !

-Haaaa, c'est donc ça les desserts qui disparaissaient mystérieusement ! , dit Kisame.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre silencieusement, l'endroit était décoré de façon vieillotte. Ils se dirigèrent vers une commode, ouvrirent un tiroir et y trouvèrent de larges culottes longues avec de la dentelle sur les bords et des soutiens-gorge XXXL.

-Ouf ! Ca va tout est normal ! , fit Kisame en soupirant de soulagement, je ne vais pas cauchemarder !

-Attendez un peu , dis Sasori , on dirait qu'il y a un double fond !

En effet, il y avait un faux fonds qu'il soulevèrent et ,Ho surprise !, ils trouvèrent des strings, des soutien gorges sexy, des jarretelles et porte-jarretelles sexy !!

-HEIN ?! , s'exclamèrent tous en palissant sur le coup.

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de Chiyo ! , s'étonna Kakuzu.

-Naaaaaaannn !! Je vais cauchemarder !! , se lamenta le requin.

-En plus tous ces trucs sont trop petits pour elle ! , nota Sasori.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec alors ? , demanda Hidan sans oser imaginer.

Tout à coup quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et se figea de surprise en voyant tout le monde dans la chambre. Les ninjas reconnurent aussitôt Deidara, sortant de la salle de bain de Chiyo , ruisselant, les cheveux détachés dégoulinant, ne portant qu'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de lui !! Noooonnn ! Deidara aurait-il une liaison avec le fossile ?! XD (Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! XD)

Consolation pour les anti-yaoi

(Ceci est la suite du bonus précédent)

_Idée des Hime, écrit par Mo-chan_

Noooonnn ! Deidara aurait-il une liaison avec le fossile ?! XD (Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! XD) C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent tous que l'essuie de bain couvrait aussi le buste du blond et qu'il avait de la poitrine !! Deidara poussa un cri aigu typiquement féminin et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte. Les autres restèrent bouche bée Deidara était UNE FILLE !! De plus les sous-vêtements sexy lui appartenaient ! XD Ils se tournèrent vers Sasori.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?!

-Je…je..savais…pas…, balbutia-t-il en devenant blanc comme un linge.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ?! XD

-C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment touché, dit Kisame, mais je savais pas qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu déshabillé non plus ! XD

Encore sous le choc ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Sasori en se réveillant fut Deidara à ses côtés, celle-ci était allongée sur le côté et le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il vit alors avec stupeur (ou joie ?) qu'elle était complètement nue !! Le drap retombait avec légèreté sur elle, dévoilant un peu ses formes généreuses et ses longs cheveux dorés détachés ondoyaient sur ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougit à cette vision.

-Bonjour Sasori ! , dit elle en souriant doucement.

-Bon…bonjour (encore traumatisé).

Elle fit un petit air inquiet en rougissant d'une façon adorable et féminine.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentie, je pensais te le dire puisque qu'on est ensembles maintenant mais … tu m'aimes toujours ? , demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue trop mignonne.

Il était encore bouleversé mais Deidara restait Deidara !

-Bien sûr ! , répondit-t-il immédiatement avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Un peu plus tard, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient au déjeuner lorsque Deidara arriva en nuisette (je vous dis pas la tête des autres) et s'assit sur les genoux de Sasori. Les autres avaient encore du mal à y croire sauf Chiyo et Konan qui étaient complices. Puisque sa véritable identité avait été dévoilée Deidara avait décidé de ne plus se cacher.

-Deida-chan, pourquoi tu restes avec ce toccard-de-Sasori-en-bois ? demanda Hidan d'un air de prédateur, si tu veux pas rester une jeune vierge effarouchée à vie, on pourrait…

Zetsu l'interrompit.

-C'est vrai ça ! Une si belle fille avec un type pareil ce n'est pas normal !

-Je savais bien que c'était une Barbie et un Ken ! , fit Tobi triomphant.

-Si tu veux je peux t'offrir la robe de soubrette ! , proposa le chef avec des pensées pas très catholiques.

-Pourquoi choisir ce pantin alors que tu es entourée de vrais hommes ? , demanda Kakuzu d'un air dragueur.

La blonde s'accrocha à son roux d'un air boudeur.

-Allez tous brûler en enfer ! Moi c'est mon Saso-kun que j'aime ! Na !

Et après cela Sasori redoubla de vigilance et veilla bien à ce que personne ne fasse des choses indécentes à sa petite amie. XD

Sexy attack !!

(Idée des Hime et de Lin-chan leur tenshi, écrite par Mo-chan la chibi de service :P)

Quelques part dans une prairie verdoyante où sautaient des petits lapins...oups, c'est pas le bon début ça !! Recommençons: un groupe de ninjas étaient en trains de combattre deux membres de l'Akatsuki : Sasori et Deidara. Le combat venait à peine de commencer mais les ninjas étaient déjà blessé (mais pas encore mourants je vous rassure).

- Tsss, bâtard de l'Akatsuki ! , enragea le leader des ninjas en serrant un kunai avec colère, je vais vous étriper !!

-Vraiment ? , fit Deidara d'un air supérieur avec un ton moqueur.

-Hé bien vas-y alors ! , le provoqua Sasori ,et grouille toi : je déteste attendre !!

Les ninjas allaient réattaquer lorsque tout à coup un grand coup de vent survint, soulevant la cape de Deidara qui essaya de la retenir style "Marilyn Monroe".

-Haaaa, ce vent !! , fit-elle avec une petite moue ennuyée.

Mais les ninjas ennemis avaient tout vu : la cape soulevée avec légèreté par le vent avait dévoilé les jambes sublimes de la blonde en mini-jupe noire à nuages rouges et portant des portes-jaretelles très sexy, de plus un certain détail n'avait pas échappé à leur yeux : la kunoichi avait un scorpion tatoué sur la cuisse (la marque de Sasori XD). Aussitôt ils se mirent tous à saigner du nez.

-Qu'est ce que vous mattez ?? , cria Sasori en s'énervant.

Le marionnettiste les massacra tous d'un coup avec fureur (je dirais plutôt "les acheva tous" car ils étaient déjà bien affaiblis par leur hémorragie nasale), les ninjas moururent tous cependant ils passèrent dans l'au delà le sourire aux lèvres...XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà encore un chapitre, je suis émue à chaque fois que je lis les commentaires que vous laissez !! Je suis trop contente de réaliser que j'apporte du bonheur aux autres !! Lorsqu'un lecteur(trice) me dit qu'il a beaucoup ri grâce à notre fic je dois me retenir de ne pas sauter de joie, c'est trop merveilleux d'apporter un petit moment de joie dans la vie des autres !! (Pleure dans son mouchoir en disant « C'est trop beau pour être vrai, je vais me réveiller ! »).

Tobi : Ouiiii je suis un super héro !!

Sempai : C'est bien, Tobi est un bon garçon !

Kotetsu : Dis, Mo-chan, tu nous fais passer pour des cons là !!

Izumo : Ouai c'est vrai ça !

Genma : Et c'est pire avec Hayate !

Hayate (pleure dans son coin) : Etouffé par un sac en plastique bouhouhou T.T

Mo-chan : Kotetsu-kun tu tombe bien !!

Kotetsu (s'apprête à s'enfuir au cas où) : Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut cette folle ? O.o

Mo-chan : Je veux lire le dictionnaire des costumes !! Ca doit être trop marrant ! Et je jure que je serais prête à lire la section « noir » en entier !! XD

Le chef : Et moi je peux avoir le calendrier des Miss Konoha ? n.n

Koetsu (part en courant) NAN ! C't'à moi !!

Sasori : Quoi, quoi , quoi OoO Deidara est…une nana ? Mais…comment ça se fait que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?!

Deidara : Je suis très douée dans l'art de la dissimulation, par exemple je mettais des bandages et sous la cape ça se voyait pas, quant à mes sous-vêtements je les cachait chez Chiyo et je prenais toujours ma douche au milieu de la nuit et dans sa salle de bain pour pas être surprise !! n.n

Kisame : J'ai enfin compris pourquoi Deidara ne se rasait pas le matin …

Les Hime (mortes de rires en imaginant tous les membres masculins de l'Akatsuki en ligne devant les lavabos en train de se raser XD)

MAINTENANT : GRANDE ANNONCE !! Nous avons décidé de finir notre fic ici ! Pourquoi ? Parce que nous trouvons qu'elle s'étale un peu en longueur et que la qualité des bonus commence à diminuer, nous avions encore d'autres bonus à publier mais nous avions l'impression qu'ils étaient décevant (nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir pu mettre toutes vos idées qui étaient pourtant si bonnes T.T Gomen…). Alors nous avons décidé toutes les trois de reprendre notre envol en commencant une nouvelle fic !! Nous allons écrire le plus possible avant de commencer à publier pour pouvoir mettre un chapitre en ligne régulièrement n.n Notre prochaine fic sera de nouveau un délire (bien entendu !) Les perso principaux seront : Deidara, Sasori, Chiyo (évidemment !!XD), Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto,Sakura et …les membres du club d'hôte de Ouran ! Ce sera un cross-over avec le manga/anime « Ouran Hight school host club ». Merci encore pour tous les reviews que nous avons reçus pour cette fic n.n Voilà ! Bye ! n.n

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

From: Sakisha : message aux fanficeuses suite à la lecture de leur profil: 1) moi aussisj'aime les cookies w 2)moi aussis je lis FMA 3)VOUS APPRENEZ LE NEERLENDAI!? O ! sa doit etre...(cherche ses mots)...compliqué XD ! moi j'habite pasen belgique(nan très très loin de la-bas)dans un pays ou ya des montagnes,des vaches, du fromage, du chocolat (XD yen a une qui doit etre trèsattentive tout a coup),des banques,des montres et pas d'euro mais desfrancs...(si avec tout sa vous avez pas compris --') Je vis en SUISSE !(pourles débiles mentales !XD vous sentez surtout pas visées)dans un piti villagepaumé lion de tout...(nan j'éxagère la XD)

Merci d'avoir lu notre profil !! Ouaaaiiii vive les cookies (je suis d'ailleurs en train d'en manger là XD...comme tous les jours en fait XD) c'est trop trop trop bon, je suis accro XD Vive FMA aussi !! Tsuki et moi en sommes complètement fans,on adore Envy et Izumi !! n.n Le néerlandais n'est pas si difficile, la grammaire n'est pas trop compliqué mais c'est le vocabulaire qui nous révulse, nous trouvons que le néerlandais n'est pas une langue agréable à entendre pas comme l'italien, l'espagnol, le japonais,...heu je m'égare XD Pour la Suisse j'avais tout de suite deviné n.n parce que CHHHOOOOCCCCOOOLLLAAAAAATTT si c'est pas en Belgique, c'est en Suisse alors (pardon pour chocolatiers des autres pays -.-''). Nous aussi nous habitons dans des villages paumés...et on a des vaches aussi XD j'ai d'ailleurs une grande amie vache qui s'appelle "Jolie"(pardon de raconter ma vie TT.TT) Merci encore pour ton commentaire

From: Sakisha : hihihi...un...POSTER ? le bol...(j'le veux ! j'le veux !)enfin bon bref...ence qui concerne les caractères des persos cités ily a quelque temps déja :vous avez qu'a inventer !(merci de ne pas mettre une personnalité pourrie agenma)(les fanficeuses: sa cache quoi sa ?héhéhéh...-)Alors,une idée de scénar: ils seraient de retours de mission ettrouveraient la planque de nos joyeux drilles XD par hasard.Près a appelertsunade ils voient les akatsukiens(attention choix multiples) 1)en train defaire un karaoké 2)se cachant sous la table à cause du fantôme du panda(seserait marrant lol)3)s'engueulant a cause de l'horoscope...enfin bon moi j'disca j'dis rien c'est juste une idée comme ca mais c'est VOTRE fic et vousaurez SUREMENT des idées moins pourries que les miennes ! j'ai hate de lirela suite bisoux !Une De Vos Fan !

Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a éclairé et comme tu peux le voir j'ai bien introduit Kotetsu, Genma, Izumo et un peu Hayate dans un bonus ! XD J'espère qu'il n'est pas décevant ! J'ai quand même mis une personnalité pourrie à Genma (je le fais passer pour un con) PARDON ! Ton idée était pas du tout pourrie (la preuve on l'a utilisée !) et si t'écrivais une fic aussi ? Nous serons tes fans numéro 1 !! XD Pour le poster je suis désolée mais c'est le mien !! XD C'est de la bonne qualité et il a pas coûté cher !! XD Si tu veux tu peux venir à Namur en Belgique il y a un magasin de cosplay, figurines, posters, goodies, …ect sur pleins de mangas !! XD (Je pense que tu l'as compris c'est notre deuxième chez nous là XD). Bon voilà, j'arrête de faire ma ptite pub miteuse et je te remercie encore une fois avant de te souhaiter une bonne journée (nuit ? après-midi ? soirée ? Bref ce que tu veux !! XD).

From: maggy57 : naruto il y tient a ce qu'on sacrifie orochimaru xD

Oui !! A mort Oro-chan ! Lol ne (faut pas croire que je ne l'aime pas hein XD) C'est parce que Orochimaru a volé Sasuke à Naruto que notre ptit Kitsune tient tant que ça à le sacrifier ! n.n Merci pour ton review !

From: Sakisha : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! j'en peux plus tellement je rigole ! ya mon père quiregarde la télé juste a coté alors je me retiens de rire comme je peux !mais j'y arrive pas trop XD ! lol lol lol hayate qui s'étouffe dans un sac enplastique je peux plus c'est tellement con HAHAHAHAH(ya a l'autre salop desuna qui était sensé le tuer ?) et pi le début(lol le calendrier misskonoha) "ont a pas mangé depuis combien de temps? 23 jours...QUOI ? mais ontdevrait déja etre morts" XD XD XD et re-XD ! merci et pour genma j'adore c'est très bien je sais pas si vous l'avez vue mais ya la fanfic "vacances générales pour les genins" écrite parAlexiel135088 ou ya tout le monde (y compris genma XD) qui part a la mer estelle est trop marrant cette fic je vous la conseil vivement si vous l'avez pasdéja lue(elle est pas terminée et arretée depuis longtemps mais c'est pasgrave) ya 84 chapitres plus ou moins longs et c'est LE genre de fic qui faitrire un peu comme les votres tien w ! j'voudrai pas abuser mais vouspourriez faire une suite ? enfin moi j'dis sa j'dis rien...XDpour "les mystères de l'Akatsuki" le moment ou ils ouvrent la porte sadevait etre dramatique mais avec la TV et les pub derrière sa a cassél'ambiance XD(ct un produit pour déboucher les toilettes XD)je vais pitètrem'inscrir sur le site et faire une fic sa me tente bocoup mais y faudrait queje réfléchisse SERIEUSEMENT a une idée héhéhé XD a suivre ! bon...vaismanger des cookies a bientôt (verrait si j'vous trouve des idées XD)

Waaahhhaaaa un super long commentaire !! °W° MERCI !! XD Waaah, nous t'admirons : tu as réussi à garder ta dignité en ne riant pas en public ! XD Nous ça fait longtemps que nous sommes cataloguées "folles cinglées" !!XD Les ninjas sont des sur-hommes : la preuve ils peuvent tenir 23 jours sans manger !! Waw !! Oo (c'est pas possible mais c'est une fic écrite par des tarées bonnes pour l'asile aussi ! -.-''). La fic que tu nous a conseillée a l'air marrante !! On va essayer de la trouver et de la lire !! On pensait continuer notre fic mais…on sait pas trop en fait n.n'' j''étais mdr avec l'histoire de pub, j'imagine "ils entrèrent silencieusement et...Canard Wc l'arme ultime contre la saleté !!" ça doit pas être facile de se concentrer ! XD Si tu t'inscris sur le site et que tu publies une fic préviens nous !! Nous serons tes lectrices les plus fidèles !! Merci encore, bonne journée et...heu...je peux aussi avoir des cookies please ? (regard de chien battu en manque de cookies). lol !

From: Sakisha :nan mais moi je suis PTDR en re-lisant sa pour la 7ème fois c'est troptrippant ! et à la fin le mini-dialogue avec le chef qui veut leur chourer lecalendrier miss-konoha XD (pour l'achat d'un calendrier vous avez droit au 1ertome du "paradis du batifolage" XD)WARF la bande de pervers j'adore ! (j'aimeles pervers ! n'est ce pas genma-kun ? genma:euh...c'est quoi ce regarde pasnet ? moi:(s'approche dangereusement)héhéhéhé genma: (pars en courant)HELP !)je continue a me dire que c'est trop salop pour hayate ! XD un sac enplastoc c'est trop la honte lol !(déja qu'y devait avoir une santé fragileo) j'ai une idée(comme quoi le chocolat fait marcher le cerveau) ! vouspourriez faire demander a mes 3 PSC (Persos Secondaires Chouchous)a l'akatsukisi ils ont pas des idées pour expliquer la mort de ce pauvre hayate ! genrele chef trouverait comme idée qu'en fait hayate était une fille (un de Xd)et qu'il s'est fait enlever par un panda amoureux (ben pui avec ses cernessous les yeux sa fesait penser a un panda Xd) enfin bon...j'adore vos fic etje viens voir chaques jours si ya la suite - j'ai hate de lire le bonus 6 !

Merci !! Relire notre chapitre 7 fois de suite !! °W° Quel honneur !! Nous n'avons pas déçu nos lectrices pour cette fois !! Nous sommes trop contentes !! Merci Sainte Rita !! ( Quel rapport ? O.o"). Si on peux avoir le paradis du batifolage avec le calendrier j'en connais qui vont être heureux !!

Mo-chan : Mais...Neji ? Que fais tu avec ce calendrier ? O.o

Neji : Moi ? Riiiiiiiieeeeennn du tttooouut !!

Sakisha: J'aime les pervers !!

Mo-chan: Kakashi !! On t'appelle !! XD

Kotetsu: Dites, Genma a disparu ! O.o

Mo-chan: C'est rien il a du se planquer, on l'attirera avec le calendrier pour le faire sortir de sa cachette ! XD

Hayate: Et moi je suis mort avec un sac en plastoc !! TT.TT

Sakisha: Pauvre Hayate ! C'est con de mourir comme ça !!

Mo-chan: Héhéhé, cette idée m'est venue à cause d'une de mes chats ! XD Elle est tellement sadique et dangereuse que j'ai toujours peur qu'elle vienne m'étouffer avec un sac en plastoc dans mon sommeil !! XD (Elle en serait capable cette peste ! XD).

Merci beaucoup pour tes idées, on va en parler entre Hime n.n Nous ne savons pas quand la suite sera publiées nous n'avons plus la possiblité de nous voir T.T (Ouiiiin Sempai, Tsuki vous me manquez trop !!)

Merci encore et bonne journée !!

From: Sakisha : juste encore 1 truc...: j'ai adoré le dictionnaire des costumes troptrippant : lol cape d'invisibilité :voir rubrique Harry Potter XD moipersonnelement j'adore Harry Potter et vous ? et en ce qui concerne FMA j'aimebocoup Izumi (elle a un caractère délicieux XD) Envy est pas mal mais c'estun méchant alors je vais dire que je le supporte ! moi j'aime Ed (KAWAI)! etAlphonse me fait trop tripper avec ses chats !

Merci encore pour ton reviews !! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça nous fait plaisir !! (Seuls les voisins le peuvent car ils sont les seuls à nous voir danser de joie comme des dingues XD). Si seulement le dico des costumes existait !! lol !!Tsuki et moi adorons Harry Potter (Sempai je sais pas trop). VIVE ENVY ET IZUMI !! lol Nous adorons aussi Ed et Al !! (J'adore les crises que pique Ed quand on lui parle de sa taille, on dirait moi XD). Merci encore !!

From: saya-chan : C'est trô bien ! Bonne continuation paske c'est super ! tchao !

Ton commentaire nous a fait très plasir ! Merci pour tes encouragemments !!

From: Sakisha : idée : chiyo pourrait se mettre a draguer les 3 ninjas paumés (ou 1 seul sava aussis XD) j'ai pensé a sa en relisant : "ils virent naruto(ben oui sakuragaara et kakashi sont dans les chambres XD)" et a la rigueur le fantomed'hayate pourrait se pointer !(avec le panda ? XD) autre idée : (sortie toutdroit de mon cerveau malade) Deidara pourrait se faire violer (ben vu quec'est une fille maintenant)(par un des 3 ninjas paumé ? XD)j'imagine laréaction de sasori !

Kikoooo !! Merci pour ton reviews ! Nous adorons les délires avec les 3 PSC (perso secondaires chouchou). Tes idées de bonus sont pas mal du tout: je pense même qu'on va en écrire quelques unes. Une bonne occasion pour moi de ridiculiser encore Chiyo !! Merci !! °w° Une bonne occasion pour Tsuki de faire apparaître son panda !! Et une bonne occasion pour Sempai de se déchainer !! XD

Chiyo : Naaaaaannn fichez moi la paix !!

Hayate (saute de joie) : Je vais revenir ! Je vais revenir ! Youpie !!

Le panda: Groar !!

Sasori: O.O Que ma Deida-chan se fasse v...MAIS CA VA PAS ??

Les Hime (sadiques): Héhéhé, on va réfléchir à ce bonus là !

deidara: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn !! TToTT

From: Sakisha : BOUHA ! 2 SEMAINES ? J'VEUX PAS MOUUA ! ToT ! veux la suite ! me dis pas quevous COMMENCER vos vacances ? moi je reprend lundi (soit dans 3 jours)j'pourai pas attendre ! j'ai besoin de votre fic pour tenir le coup(tsunami delarmes)ToT ! qu'est ce que la 1ère est allée faire a l'autre bout de laplanète ? et la 2ème ? elle est morte ? va vérifier ! et celle qui estcloitrée chez elle ramène-la par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !XD veux lasuiteu T.T-T-T-ToT SNIF ! pouet !(se mouche XD) Mo-chan ai pitié ! (a genoux) signé : une fan malheureuse Sakisha P.S vais manger du chocolat pour me remetre tien...

Dééééééssssoooollllééééééeeeesss !! TToTT Mais nous ne savons vraiment plus nous voir...Ca nous fait mal au coeur de te laisser comme ça mais tiens le coup !! Par pitié !! Va prendre du chocolat pour te remonter le moral !! Encore désolées, nous nous prosternons avec respect devant toi en implorant ton pardon ! Et nous sommes encore plus désolées de finir notre fic ! Mais on va en commencer une nouvelle pas de panique !!

From: mélanie : j'adore ta fanfic elle est génial! alors continue car moi j'adore()

Merci de ton commentaire ! Il nous a fait très plaisir à toutes les trois !

From: akitokun soma : Muahahaha ! mdr trop bien ! c'est clair qu'Itachi est légèrementoccupé...lol

Merci pour ton reviews ! n.n Ben Itachi…fallait bien l'occuper à quelque chose non ? XD Bye ! n.n

From: akitokun soma : Mhahaha... je vois bien : le merveilleux Noël des Nunkenins... avec Oroqui ressoit un streap tease de la part de Kabuto lol Sasuke qui retourne àKonoha voir Naruto ... Kisame qui finit par trouver l'amour (ça va être dur)avec une sirène (bah quoi!) Deidei qui retrouve un Sasori version humaine etplus marionette (comme dans pinochio) Itachi qui se mari enfin avec Kakashi... Zetsu qui se trouve une plante verte , Le chef qui reçoit le pris dumeilleur homme de ménage de l'année... Chiyo QUI PERD DU POIDS !! attention! Tobi qui devient un super héros d'un soir lol Konan qui retrouve del'Herbal Essence (p'tin maintenant à chaque fois que je pense aux shampoingça me fait penser à Itachi et j'me mare toute seule!!) DES SCENES HOT POURNOUS biensur... Pein qui reçoit un nouveaux piercing en forme de père noël(j'vois trop la tête de con) ... bref Sinon au mariage vous auriez du inviter Oro et jiraya ... J'la vois bien avecTsunade en train de se bourrer la gueule dans un coin et raconter leur viesexuelle...mdr Oh! Aussi pourquoi ne pas faire Mr Akatsuki (et Miss) enfin surtout Mr parcequ'entre la vieille et Konan y'a pas photos...lol et Mr et Miss Konoha çaserait pas mal tient de les voir défiler dans des tenues débiles (je voisbien Deidei défiler en robe de soiré très moulante ou Tobi en maillot debain et bouée canard!lol) Bref voila je suis morte de rire devant mon écran depuis le passage d'HerbalEssence (quoi que Itachi a pas besoin de ça pour crier...lol) Ciao

Waaaaaaahhh !! Pleins d'idées !! Merciiii !! (étoiles dans les yeux). On est désolées d'arrêter notre fic là T.T Nous avons été étonées par tes idées : on avait déjà eu les mêmes et elles étaient en cours d'écriture O.o Belle coincidence ! XD)Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir !!

From: Sakisha ()-- XD ! j'suis PTDR rien qu'en lisant les réponses aux rewiew XD ! merci demavoir mise dans le dialogue (quel honneur) ! bien que je ne connaise po lemanga avec lequel vous aller faire le cross-over je vais TOUT lire ! (pleaseet mes ninjas paumés y seront là ?) XD canard WC ! g été mangé duchoc'mais suis venue voir tout les jours si yavait la suite ! (j'voyaistoujours le mot d'excuse)(sa me déprimait)! (mes ninjas paumés ?)(y serontlà ?) je suis heureuse de vous rendre heureuse mais vu que vous me rendezheureurse c normal que je sois heureuse de vous rendre heureuse XD (imagineles Hime essayant de démeler cette phrase lol)(c profond fodrait le noter)ctout de meme dommage pour hayate, il avait l'air heureux de pouvoir revenir,si vous aviez de nouveau envie de rajouter 1 chapitre ne vous privez po !(kotetsu izumo raido...GENMA ! y seront là ? et hayate ?)lol enpassant...maintenant que g lu votre fic chaque fois que je vois un pandaj'suis pliée en 2 XD(repense a kakashi itachi et pandanou XD)HAHAHAHAHA ! bonmerci de répondre juste a cette rewiew...les suivantes seront dans laprochaine fic -...mais genma izumo et les autres ils seron l-les Hime :(en coeur) OH SA VA EINH ! TU VAS NOUS SAOULER LONGTEMPS AVEC EUX ?moi:(se fais toute petite avec des grands yeux humides)maiieuhh...(snirf)(violon dans le fond)les Hime:...euh...chiale pas ont...ont va réfléchir...moi: YES ! JE VOUS AIMEU ! (leur fais a chacune un gros zoubi XD)

Ouuuaaaaaiii un reviexs d'une de nos fans préférées !!

Sasori: Heeuuu, les autres tu les aimes pas aussi ?

Mo-chan (se tourne vers le public, paniquée): Si, si j'vous aime aussi !! C'est jusye qu'on adore les longs reviews comme Sakisha!! Na !!

Sakisha: Mes perso préférés plllleeeeaaaassse !!

Mo-chan (se tourne vers Sakisha): Heu...je crois qu'on va les mettre là, apparemment il y a pas moyen de faire autrement n.n"

Kisame: Tu te rends compte seulement que tu n'as aucune volonté ? -.-"

Mo-chan: Mais...comment résister quand une lectrice qui insiste ? :3

Hayate (yeux mouillés) :Steplait, ne me tue plus avec un sac en plastique.

Mo-chan (rire diabolique)

Hayate: C'est quoi ce rire ? O.o

Tamaki (perso principal de Ouran Hight School) : On va bientôt arriver nous ? J'espère que beaucoup de lectrices irons me voir dans l'anime ou le manga !! (pose de séducteur): Je vous attends princesses n.n

Mo-chan (vire Tamaki): dégage toi ! XD Si jamais les épisodes de l'anime sont tous sur Dailymotion n.n

Sakisha: je suis heureuse de vous rendre heureuse mais vu que vous me rendezheureurse c normal que je sois heureuse de vous rendre heureuse XD

Mo-chan: Heeeuuuu ... (va chercher les deux autres Hime)

Les Hime (relisent la phrase): Heuuuuu...merci n.n...on a (presque) (un peu) (pas vraiment) tout compris mais merci ! XD

Pandanou: Groarou !! n.n

Mo-chan: Gné ?

Itachi:Pandanou dit qu'il est content qu'on l'apprécie ! n.n

Mo-chan: Dans la réalité Pandanou est tellement apprécié que les mecs de notre entourage sont jaloux de son succès auprès des filles !! XD (C'est vrai en plus! n.n)

Hayate,Genma, Kotetsu (suppliants): Alors...on va revenir ?

Mo-chan: Heuuu...(regarde discrètemment dans la direction de Sakisha qui a de grands yeux mouillés) heu...ben, on va essayer, on va voir en fonction du scénario (parcequ'au départ c'est pas possible dans notre fic mais on va essayer de trouver un moyen n.n). Allez ! Au travail !! Deidara !!

Dei-chan : Ouiii ?

Mo-chan: Va me préparer des cookies !! En grande quantité ok ? Et du café aussi !!

Chiyo: Je m'occupe du café !!

Mo-chan (saute sur Chiyo pour l'en empêcher): NNNAAAANNNN !!

Merci beaucoup de ton reviews !! Nous t'adorons !! Bonne journées (soirée, matinée, après-midi, bref ce que tu veux !! n.n)

From: saya-chan :j'adore c'est top !! pi je kif l'idée de sakisha sur deidara !! lol tchao  
bonne continuation c super

Merci beaucoup pour ton review !! Il nous a fait plaisir à toutes les trois et je suis certaine que Sakisha en est très contente aussi !! n.n Merci encore et bonne journée !


End file.
